The World of Dead 2
by ShieldImagination97
Summary: Cuatro meses han pasado desde el incidente en el Instituto Everton, varios asesinatos y desapariciones se han reportado en las cercanías al Bosque Everfree. Tras la desaparición del Equipo Pegasus en el lugar, el Equipo Alicorn es enviado a investigar. Sin embargo pronto descubrirán que el responsable de estos crímenes no es del todo un ser humano. Basado en el universo de EG y RE
1. Prólogo: Misteriosos Asesinatos

Prólogo: "Misteriosos Asesinatos".

Tres meses habían transcurrido desde el trágico incidente en el Instituto Everton. Durante ese lapso de tiempo muchos rumores e hipótesis surgieron tratando de reconstruir las causas que llevaron al lamentable final de la que era hasta entonces una de las mejores escuelas de ciencia y tecnología del país.

Algunos apuntaban a que el incidente se debió a una falla en las calderas que estaban en las regaderas del gimnasio y que ello origino un incendio que posteriormente hizo explotar los tanques de gas, así como el depósito de armas que tenían los guardias de seguridad generando así la explosión.

Otros apuntaban a que el avión que estaba resguardado en el _Laboratorio de Física _había sufrido una falla en el momento en que se realizaban las pruebas y que este término por disparar todos los misiles que tenía equipados provocando la destrucción, así como la muerte de todo el personal.

Para evitar la expansión de estos rumores, la empresa _Pharmahorse Corporation_ lanzó un comunicado a todos los familiares y amigos de las víctimas, así como también a los medios de comunicación que decía lo siguiente:

_Después de una exhaustiva investigación llevada a cabo por peritos internacionales que contaron con apoyo económico y tecnológico de nuestra compañía, comunicamos al público en general que el trágico incidente ocurrido en el Instituto Everton fue debido a un ataque informático al sistema de seguridad._

_Dicho ataque propicio que el Protocolo de Seguridad EQG 2013 se activara y por ende todos los accesos terminaron cerrados impidiendo tanto a los alumnos como al personal escapar de las instalaciones._

_Es probable que el ataque proviniera de Siria, más específicamente de los territorios ocupados por el grupo terrorista conocido como ISIS, por lo que instamos al gobierno de los Estados Unidos a que este crimen no quede impune y que haya una respuesta contundente ante este acto terrorista que ha dejado a varias familias sumidas en un terrible dolor._

_Atentamente El Consejo de Pharmahorse Corporation._

Tras este comunicado muchos de los rumores fueron acallados y los periodistas tanto nacionales como locales (especialmente los periódicos de Canterlot City) dieron por terminado el asunto, aunque ello no impidió que algunos cuestionaran esta versión, especialmente los jóvenes alumnos de las escuelas Canterlot High y Crystal Prep Academy que no creían en la versión en las palabras de la empresa que financiaba el funcionamiento del Instituto Everton.

Sin embargo, la tragedia también hizo que la ciudad de Canterlot City cambiase radicalmente, pues poco a poco la armonía y la felicidad que alguna vez la caracterizo empezaron a desaparecer lentamente.

La inseguridad y la delincuencia comenzó a crecer obligando a muchas familias a abandonar la ciudad, entre ellas la familia de Twilight Sparkle quienes se mudaron a la ciudad de Baltimore dejando solo a su hijo Shining Armor, quien se negó a irse debido a su compromiso con la seguridad de la ciudad.

Sunset Shimmer y el resto de las amigas de Twilight continuaron con sus vidas normales, aunque el recuerdo de la muerte de su amiga las atormentaba, especialmente a Sunset quien compartía su dolor con Spike (el perro de Twilight y quien había decidido quedarse al lado de Sunset Shimmer).

Shining Armor tampoco pudo superar fácilmente la perdida no solo de su hermana, sino que también tuvo que lidiar con el dolor de haber perdido a Cadance, el amor de su vida y a la cual pensaba pedirle matrimonio justo en la noche que la Directora de Crystal Prep Academy salió en dirección al Instituto Everton debido a una llamada del Director.

No obstante, muy pronto conocería a otra chica llamada Tempest Shadow, la cual era una joven policía dos años menor que él y la cual había llegado por solicitud del Jefe del Departamento de Policía Iron Will con el fin de crear una segunda unidad de operaciones especiales.

Tempest era de piel orquídea oscuro, cabello color rosa moderado, ojos color ópalo moderado y de estatura alta casi parecida a la de Cadance.

Esto hizo que el dolor de Shining Armor disminuyera, pues, aunque aún no estaba seguro de iniciar una nueva relación amorosa con la recién llegada si se inició una relación de amistad y compañerismo que los llevo a convivir más allá del Departamento de la Policía.

Pero todo aquel nuevo panorama que parecía abrirse para Shining Armor termino por volverse oscuro cuando al cuarto mes de la tragedia comenzaron a suceder varios asesinatos y desapariciones en las cercanías del Bosque Everfree, más específicamente en el _Everfree Vacation Center_, que era un centro vacacional para los empleados de la empresa farmacéutica trasnacional Pharmahorse Corporation y que anteriormente había sido conocido como el _Campamento Everfree._

Los crímenes causaron un pánico enorme entre los habitantes de Canterlot City y las ciudades aledañas como Sire's Hollow (Ciudad sede de Pharmahorse Corporation) y Mount Aris City.

La mayoría de las víctimas eran encontradas en el interior del Bosque Everfree o cerca del centro vacacional, todas ellas presentaban la particularidad de tener marcas de mordiscos en el cuerpo, mordiscos que correspondían a los de una jauría de animales salvajes.

Para evitar que la histeria colectiva continuara extendiéndose, el Jefe de la Policía de Canterlot City Iron Will ordeno enviar al Equipo Pegasus liderado por la talentosa Capitana Spitfire e integrado por Soarin, Fleetfoot, Blaze, High Winds, Misty Fly y Fluttershy, esta última amiga de Twilight Sparkle y quien había ingresado a la policía para llevar a cabo su servicio social como médico.

El llamado Equipo Pegasus salió en dirección al lugar de los crímenes, el cual al parecer había perdido contacto con la civilización, ya que ninguna de las llamadas realizadas al _Everfree Vacation Center _era atendida por los encargados o huéspedes del centro vacacional.

Una semana paso y el Equipo Pegasus perdió contacto con el Departamento de Policía de Canterlot City, por lo que al Jefe de la Policía Iron Will decidió enviar al Equipo Alicorn liderado por el también joven Capitán Sombra e integrado por Tempest Shadow, Spearhead, Guardian Angel, Silver Sable y Shining Armor.

El capitán junto con su equipo se preparó para la misión, todos llevaron equipo táctico y cada uno llevo únicamente un arma de fuego, así como un cuchillo militar, esto por órdenes del Jefe de la Policía Iron Will que consideraba innecesario que el equipo llevara demasiadas armas para una misión que consistía solamente en buscar los rastros del Equipo Pegasus y regresar inmediatamente al Departamento de Policía.

En cuanto todos estuvieron listos abordaron el helicóptero que sería pilotado por Spearhead, uno de los integrantes del Equipo Alicorn y que era uno de los pilotos más experimentados de toda la comisaria.

El Equipo Alicorn partió una noche fría justo cuando la neblina invadía el frondoso Bosque Everfree dándole un aspecto tétrico y misterioso a pesar de ser uno de los lugares favoritos de los habitantes de la ciudad para pasar un día de campamento.

En medio de la noche, solo el ruido de las aspas del helicóptero se escuchó y este salió de la Comisaría de Policía con dirección al Bosque Everfree dejando la ciudad atrás para después perderse en medio de la niebla.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno amigos pues con este prólogo iniciamos la secuela del fanfic "**_**The World of Dead**_**" y como pueden ver va a tener referencias al primer videojuego de Resident Evil, el cual es uno de mis favoritos, así como toda la saga.**

**Claro que no todo será copia del videojuego salvo ciertos momentos, pero de ahí en fuera tratare de darle una atmosfera que sea más cercano al mundo de Equestria Girls, pero están advertidos de que tendremos muchas referencias al videojuego.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews así como agregar el fanfic a Favorite Story o a Follow Story para que estén al pendiente de las notificaciones y puedan seguir la historia, recuerden que las críticas son bienvenidas siempre y cuando se expresen con respeto y con fundamentos sólidos.**

**Sin más por el momento nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D**


	2. Capítulo 1: El Inicio de la Pesadilla

CAPITULO 1: El Inicio de la Pesadilla

Una hora había pasado desde que el helicóptero del Equipo Alicorn había partido de la Comisaría de Policía de Canterlot City, la noche era oscura y la niebla había invadido por completo el Bosque Everfree al grado de que incluso la carretera que comunicaba con el _Everfree Vacation Center_ (antes llamado _Campamento Everfree)_ lucía totalmente despejada sin ningún auto o camión recorriéndola.

El helicóptero de la policía sobrevolaba tranquilamente los cielos iluminando con un reflector algunas partes del Bosque Everfree buscando alguna pista o señal que diera con el paradero del Equipo Pegasus que hace una semana había perdido contacto con el Departamento de Policía.

De repente, el reflector ilumino un objeto extraño que se hallaba en una zona cercana al Centro Vacacional de Pharmahorse Corporation, lo cual llamó inmediatamente la atención del piloto.

\- ¡Capitán Sombra! ¡Creo que he encontrado algo! –grito un joven policía de piel color tangelo moderado, cabello azul y que era el piloto del helicóptero.

\- ¿Qué encontraste Spearhead? –pregunto un joven policía de piel grisácea, cabello negro y que vestía uniforme táctico, el cual se encontraba sentado casi cerca de la cabina del helicóptero para estar al pendiente de cualquier descubrimiento o movimiento sospechoso.

-Solo venga a ver –respondió Spearhead haciendo que Sombra se levantara y caminara hacia la cabina.

-No puede ser –murmuro sorprendido Sombra viendo por el parabrisas como en una parte cercana al _Everfree Vacation Center_ se encontraban los restos de un helicóptero perteneciente al Departamento de Policía de Canterlot City –Es el mismo helicóptero en el que llegaron los del Equipo Pegasus, yo mismo me despedí de ellos el día que desaparecieron.

-Deberíamos pedir refuerzos, ¿no lo cree Capitán Sombra? –pregunto Spearhead a Sombra.

-No, solo nos acercaremos para ver si encontramos alguna pista –respondió Sombra con un tono que denotaba seguridad de sí mismo.

-Um… Capitán, no es por faltarle el respeto su autoridad, pero no creo que sea seguro bajar en un lugar que no conocemos y en donde no tenemos conocimiento de los peligros que puede haber –dijo Spearhead dudando del plan de Sombra.

-Nosotros bajaremos, tú permanecerás aquí en el aire esperándonos por si algo pasa, ¿entendido? –pregunto Sombra viendo directamente a los ojos de Spearhead.

-Si señor –respondió Spearhead con un tono que denotaba inseguridad debido a lo arriesgado del plan, pero el piloto simplemente tomo un respiro para tranquilizarse y procedió a descender cerca de los restos del helicóptero.

Sombra salió de la cabina y viendo a un grupo de jóvenes policías entre los que destacaban Shining Armor y Tempest Shadow les dijo:

-Bajaremos en unos segundos, tengan preparadas sus armas.

\- ¿Bajar? –pregunto confundida Tempest al escuchar las ordenes de Sombra –El Jefe Iron Will ordeno que solo buscáramos los rastros y que regresáramos lo más pronto posible.

-Tempest no estoy para discusiones ahora –respondió molesto Sombra al ver que la chica no quería acatar sus órdenes –Ellos son nuestros compañeros y si los encontramos podremos traerlos con nosotros para así resolver de una vez por todas este asunto.

-No traemos recursos suficientes Sombra –dijo Shining Armor involucrándose en la discusión –Bajar solo armados con un cuchillo y una pistola es algo muy inseguro si no sabemos a qué clase de criminales nos enfrentamos.

-Shining, te recuerdo que el líder de esta misión soy yo –respondió Sombra mirando molesto al joven de cabellos azules –Si yo digo que vamos a bajar, es porque vamos a bajar y punto –Tras estas palabras Sombra saco su pistola, abrió la puerta del helicóptero y dijo -No quiero más discusiones sobre este asunto, así que prepárense para bajar.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos seguirlo? –pregunto Tempest volteando a ver Shining Armor.

-No tenemos otra opción –respondió Shining Armor que igualmente estaba en desacuerdo con el Plan de Sombra –Pero si encontramos algo o a alguien, estoy listo para ello.

-Todavía te duele, ¿verdad? –pregunto Tempest tomando un respiro y preparando su pistola.

-Sí, hace tiempo que no vengo a este lugar –respondió Shining Armor mientras veía a través de la puerta del helicóptero una formación montañosa que estaba a varios kilómetros de ahí –Sobre todo desde lo que le sucedió a mi pequeña hermana y a mi amada Cadance.

-Estoy segura que encontraremos a nuestros compañeros –dijo Tempest tratando de motivar a Shining Armor que tenía una pequeña lagrima saliendo de su ojo derecho.

-Yo también espero que sigan con vida –dijo Shining –Especialmente por la chica de la que te hable.

-Sí, aun no entiendo porque la amiga de tu hermana quiso hacer su servicio social con nosotras.

-Yo tengo la culpa –respondió Shining a Tempest –Fui un tonto al creer que ella estaría segura con Spitfire, de haber sabido que pasaría esto mejor la hubiera tomado bajo mi tutela.

-No te castigues demasiado Shining –dijo Tempest con un tono comprensivo –Ninguno de nosotros sabía que esto ocurriría.

-Gracias por tus palabras Tempest –respondió Shining tomando un respiro y viendo como el helicóptero finalmente tocaba el suelo del Bosque Everfree.

En ese momento el Equipo Alicorn bajo del vehículo, todos apuntaban sus armas hacia los alrededores buscando alguna amenaza, pero al final solo el viento y el frío eran la única compañía para aquel grupo de policías.

-No hay señales de vida capitán –dijo Shining Armor bajando su arma.

-Busquen pistas en los alrededores del helicóptero –ordeno Sombra que avanzaba lentamente hacia los restos del helicóptero que yacía derribado en aquella parte del Bosque Everfree sin dejar de apuntar su arma –Si encuentran algo notifíquenme para poder pedir más apoyo.

-Entendido –respondió Shining quien comenzó a investigar los restos de la nave que alguna vez transporto al Equipo Pegasus.

Fue entonces que todos los miembros comenzaron a dispersarse en los alrededores del lugar tratando de encontrar huellas o pistas que los llevaran al paradero de sus compañeros.

La búsqueda empezó siendo infructuosa, pues no había muchas pistas salvo restos de comida que venían en el helicóptero, así como carteras que tenían las identificaciones de cada uno de los miembros del Equipo Pegasus.

-Esto no me está gustando –dijo Shining Armor encontrando una cartera que tenía algunos manchones de sangre en los bordes –Quien haya hecho esto debe ser un auténtico psicópata, aunque puede que también sea un terrorista dado que derrumbó un helicóptero policiaco.

-Shining –dijo Tempest llamando la atención del joven policía, el cual se acercó a su compañera, la cual había encontrado los restos de un RPG-7 –Alguien derribó la nave a propósito, los responsables de los crímenes sabían que el Equipo Pegasus venía a investigar y los asesinaron.

-No creo –dijo Shining Armor negando con la cabeza y volteando a su alrededor tratando de buscar alguna señal o indicio del paradero de sus compañeros –Si los hubieran asesinado probablemente hubieran dejado huellas o marcas sino es que incluso fosas comunes para enterrar los cuerpos.

\- ¿Tú crees que los secuestrarían? –pregunto Tempest poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa ante aquel asunto cuyo resultado apuntaba a ser bastante desalentador.

-Probablemente –respondió Shining mirando a su alrededor nuevamente sin encontrar alguna otra pista –Pero si ellos rondan por aquí, es probable que ya no tengan armas tan poderosas como el RPG-7 que encontraste, ya que si tuvieran otra arma similar o mínimo un arma de fuego nos hubieran derribado.

-Tienes razón –dijo Tempest sonriendo y viendo con confianza a Shining Armor –Nada que unos cuantos tiros no resuelvan, claro siempre que sus armas sean débiles tal y como lo supones.

-Por cierto, te ves linda con ese uniforme –dijo Shining viendo a Tempest que usaba una blusa y short deportivo negro, ambos cubiertos en algunas partes por placas metálicas y rematando con unas botas alargadas de tacón color negro que tenían un curioso símbolo en la parte de enfrente.

-Gracias –respondió Tempest un poco sonrojada por las palabras de Shining Armor –Lo compre hace dos días y le puse estas placas de metal para proteger algunas partes importantes de mi cuerpo. Siendo honesta no me agrada mucho el uniforme táctico de la Comisaría, me es muy incómodo al grado de que no puedo ni moverme.

-Haber tortolos –dijo Sombra enojado e interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambos chicos –No estamos aquí para andar dando besitos o haciendo ojitos, sigan buscando para ver si encuentran algo.

-Ah… será mejor seguir buscando –dijo Tempest separándose de Shining quien solo se limitó a ver como la chica se alejaba para empezar a inspeccionar los alrededores.

-Si –dijo Shining Armor volteando hacia otro lado y viendo como una chica de piel azul claro, cabello de tonos azules y que iba armada con un revolver Colt Python caminaba hacia unos arbustos –Seguir buscando a nuestros compañeros.

Shining camino en dirección al helicóptero derribado buscando algún nuevo indicio sin darse cuenta que una chica de piel grisácea, cabello de tonos blancos y armada con una pistola Glock 17 se dirigía hacia el interior del Bosque Everfree siguiendo lo que parecían ser las marcas de unas llantas pertenecientes a una camioneta.

-Vamos Silver Sable –decía la chica de piel grisácea tomando un respiro e internándose en el Bosque Everfree –Debe haber alguna pista aquí que le sea de utilidad al Capitán Sombra.

Silver Sable continúo caminando por un sendero siguiendo las marcas hasta que después de algunos segundos se topó con los restos de una camioneta Ford F-150 con las llantas ponchadas, con manchas de sangre en las puertas y con el logo de la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation pintado en el cofre.

\- ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? –se preguntaba la chica confundida y abriendo la puerta de la camioneta encontrando dentro de este los asientos totalmente rasguñados como si algún animal salvaje hubiera entrado al vehículo para arañarlo –Estas no son huellas de un animal del Bosque Everfree –dijo Silver Sable inspeccionando los arañazos –Parece que pertenecen a un animal canino, como un lobo o un coyote.

De repente, un extraño sonido proveniente de los arbustos dejo paralizada a la chica que se dio la vuelta inmediatamente apuntando su arma para después preguntar en voz alta lo siguiente:

\- ¿Ha-Hay alguien aquí?

Silver Sable no obtuvo respuesta por lo que comenzó a acercarse al arbusto lentamente sin dejar de apuntar el arma que llevaba en sus manos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó la chica deteniéndose a unos metros del arbusto y encontrando cerca de este una extraña placa metálica de perro - ¿Instituto Everton? ¿Espécimen 201637765? ¡¿Qué carajos hace esto aquí?! S-Se supone que todo el Instituto Everton se destruyó, ¿Qué hace una placa de animales experimentales aquí?

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! –gruño algo detrás de la chica, la cual se quedó paralizada al escuchar aquellos extraños gruñidos.

\- ¿H-Hola? –pregunto la chica dándose la vuelta lentamente solo para encontrarse con tres extraños perros, los cuales tenían mordidas en algunas partes de sus cuerpos, a algunos les faltaba un ojo o parte de la piel además de que babeaban y gruñían sin ninguna razón.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! –gruño un perro que se acercaba lentamente a Silver Sable dispuesta a atacarla.

\- ¡Aléjate! –grito la chica disparándole en el pecho al perro para matarlo, pero fue entonces que la chica se quedó aterrorizada al ver que los disparos no habían matado o mínimo herido al animal –No… ¡Aléjense! ¡Ahhhh!

Tras dar aquel fuerte grito los perros se abalanzaron sobre la pobre chica y comenzaron a morderla por varias partes del cuerpo intentado matarla.

Tempest escucho los disparos y los gritos por lo que corrió inmediatamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Silver Sable siendo seguida por Shining Armor que igualmente se había percatado de la situación.

\- ¡Silver! ¡Silver! –gritaba desesperadamente Tempest mientras corría hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su compañera - ¡Aguanta Silver! ¡Voy en camino!

\- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Tempest! ¡Shining! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Me duele! ¡Ayúdenme! A-Ayuden…me –dijo Silver Sable apagando lentamente su voz y muriendo mientras a su alrededor un grupo de seis perros comenzaban a devorar sus entrañas.

Después de unos segundos, Tempest finalmente llegó al lugar, pero era demasiado tarde, la chica había muerto y los perros que la devoraban pronto se percataron de su presencia haciendo que tres de estos caminaran lentamente hacia ella para igualmente atacarla.

Tempest paralizada por ver a aquellos animales infernales acercarse procedió a dispararle en el pecho a cada uno de ellos para matarlos, pero la joven quedo en shock al observar como los perros se ponían de pie nuevamente como si no hubieran sufrido algún daño.

-Imposible –murmuro nerviosa Tempest sin dejar de apuntar su arma –Les dispare en sus corazones, ¿Por qué se mueven todavía?

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! –gruño uno de los perros corriendo y apunto de abalanzarse sobre Tempest para morderla en el cuello, pero el animal termino cayendo en el suelo al tiempo que un disparo proveniente de la oscuridad traspasaba su cuerpo.

Tempest volteo hacia su derecha encontrándose con Shining Armor, el cual se acercó rápidamente para tomarla de la mano y decirle:

\- ¡Vámonos! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Argh! –gruño otro perro que estaba por abalanzarse sobre Shining Armor si no fuera porque otro disparo lo impidió.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Sombra acompañado por la chica de piel azul claro, cabello de tonos azules y que iba armada con un revolver Colt Python, los dos policías apuntaron a los perros para soltar otros dos disparos.

-Corran al helicóptero –ordeno Sombra a Shining Armor y a Tempest con un tono que denotaba demasiada tranquilidad para la situación que estaban viviendo.

Sea como fuere, los dos obedecieron y comenzaron a correr en dirección al helicóptero al tiempo que eran seguidos por Sombra junto con la chica de piel azul claro, la cual también disparaba hacia atrás tratando de alejar a los perros que corrían hacia ellos tratando de morderlos.

Pero justo antes de siquiera poder abordar el vehículo, Shining Armor vio con incredulidad como el helicóptero piloteado por su compañero Spearhead comenzaba a elevarse para después alejarse del lugar abandonando a todos los miembros del Equipo Alicorn en el Bosque Everfree.

\- ¡Spearhead! ¡Maldito cobarde vuelve aquí! ¡Faltamos nosotros! –grito enojado Shining Armor intentando detener el helicóptero – ¡Mierda!

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Al Centro Vacacional! –ordeno Sombra señalando hacia otra vereda que estaba a unos metros del lugar donde se encontraban los restos del helicóptero que había pertenecido al Equipo Pegasus.

Los cuatro policías corrieron a través de la vereda sin detenerse tratando de evitar chocar o tropezarse.

Tras unos cuantos segundos finalmente llegaron al camino principal que conducía a la entrada del _Everfree Vacation Center_, el cual lucía abandonado y sin signos de vida pero que para ellos era su única oportunidad de poder escapar de aquella situación.

El lugar no era muy diferente al _Campamento Everfree_, salvo que ahora solo había cinco cabañas de madera, un enorme hotel, canchas deportivas, parrillas para asar carne y un pequeño quiosco de madera, quiosco que al parecer era el único vestigio del antiguo _Campamento Everfree_.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Salten! –ordeno Sombra a sus compañeros.

Los cuatro policías saltaron hacia la reja de la entrada para comenzar a escalarla y así poder entrar al recinto.

En cuanto lo consiguieron continuaron corriendo en dirección al hotel mientras que los perros trataban de empujar la reja para derribarla.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Se acercan! –alerto Shining Armor volteando hacia atrás y viendo como un perro lograba saltar la reja consiguiendo entrar al lugar - ¡Oh Dios!

El joven policía volteo y vio que el perro comenzaba a perseguir a la chica de piel azul claro y cabello de tonos azules, la cual al percatarse de la situación comenzó a correr alejándose del grupo.

\- ¡Guardian Ángel! ¡Espera! –grito Shining Armor - ¡Vuelve!

\- ¡Adentro Armor! –ordeno Sombra tomando del brazo a Shining y metiéndolo al Hotel al tiempo que cerraba la puerta dejando a la chica afuera junto con el extraño perro que dio un fuerte aullido a la luna para después continuar persiguiendo a la chica que termino perdiéndose en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno amigos pues después de algún tiempo finalmente tenemos el Capítulo 1 de este fanfic, debo admitir que me costó un poco hacerlo ya que quería hacer un homenaje a la intro del primer juego de la saga Resident Evil y pues por lo menos a mi parecer quedo bien.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews o añadir la historia a Follow Story (para poder estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones) o añadir a Favorite Story por si les gusto y quieren agregarla a su colección de fanfics.**

**Sin más nos leemos no sin antes recordarles que tendremos actualizaciones constantes porque estamos en el Month of Macabre 2019… Nos leemos pronto :D**


	3. Capítulo 2: El Hotel de los Muertos

CAPITULO 2: El Hotel de los Muertos

Algunos minutos habían pasado desde que el Equipo Alicorn fue atacado por aquella extraña jauría de perros, ninguno de los miembros sabía que pensar respecto a lo sucedido durante aquel macabro encuentro que incluso se había cobrado la vida de una de sus miembros.

Los sobrevivientes se habían refugiado en el Hotel del _Everfree Vacation Center_, el cual era un edificio enorme de estilo Art Déco lleno de habitaciones, pasillos, cocinas e incluso un pequeño jardín en la parte de atrás que tenía una fuente de mármol con estatuas de ángeles que le daban un aire romántico al lugar.

Shining Armor, Sombra y Tempest Shadow se encontraban en el vestíbulo del lugar, el cual estaba lleno de estatuas de bronce, floreros finos con plantas marchitas y que poseía además una enorme escalinata que conducía a la segunda planta. El techo del lugar estaba decorado con finos vitrales que representaban elementos relacionados con el bosque y la naturaleza.

-Aquí el Capitán Sombra hablando a la Base –decía Sombra hablando a través de una pequeña radio que tenía –Estamos atrapados y necesitamos ayuda, cambio.

El líder del Equipo Alicorn no recibió respuesta a sus palabras, lo único que podía escuchar a través de su radio era estática, lo cual no era una buena señal para los tres sobrevivientes.

\- ¡Carajo! –exclamo molesto Sombra golpeando su puño sobre una mesa que estaba en el vestíbulo del lugar.

-No puedo creer que Spearhead nos haya dejado aquí con esas cosas –se decía así mismo Shining Armor mientras tomaba uno de los folletos que estaba en la recepción del hotel para arrugarlo con su mano derecha –Maldito cobarde, ¿Cómo pudo abandonarnos?

\- ¿Qué diablos eran esas cosas? –se preguntaba Tempest, quien se hallaba sentada en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo –S-Se supone que esos perros con un disparo deberían morir, ¿Cómo es posible que resistieran un disparo directo en el corazón? Simplemente no tiene sentido –Tempest volteo a ver hacia la Entrada Principal del Hotel, la cual se hallaba bloqueada por varios muebles que los tres policías colocaron para evitar la entrada de los perros. La chica tomo un respiro y se puso de pie para después comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada.

\- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Shining Armor al percatarse que su compañera se dirigía a la puerta.

-Voy por Guardian Ángel, quiero saber si ella está bien –respondió Tempest quien continúo caminando hacia la puerta y sin dirigirle la mirada a Shining Armor.

\- ¿Estás loca? Esas cosas andan sueltas y salir es un suicidio seguro –dijo Sombra tomando de la mano a Tempest para detenerla –Además, probablemente Guardian Ángel ya está…

\- ¡No! –grito Tempest molesta y soltando la mano de Sombra –Ella todavía sigue con vida y debo ir a salvarla para evitar que la maten esas cosas. Tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo, incluso debo recordarte que tú eres el principal culpable de habernos traído aquí.

-Yo solo quería cumplir con mi deber –dijo Sombra molesto y defendiéndose de las acusaciones de Tempest –El Jefe Iron Will me puso a cargo de esta misión y por ende soy tu superior, por lo que estas obligada a obedecerme.

-La última vez te obedecimos y mira lo que ha pasado Sombra –respondió la chica mientras señalaba hacia la entrada del Hotel –Por seguir tus ordenes mataron a Silver Sable y estamos atrapados en este maldito lugar.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso yo tuve la culpa de que Silver Sable se internara en el Bosque Everfree? Yo jamás le ordene que lo hiciera, por ende, yo no tengo la culpa de que ella haya sido tan idiota como para arriesgar su vida –dijo Sombra cada vez más molesto por las acusaciones de Tempest.

\- ¡¿Idiota?! Eres… un… maldito… ¡Bastardo! –grito Tempest llena de ira y apuntando su pistola a Sombra.

\- ¡Tempest no! ¡Cálmate! –grito Shining Armor asustado y poniéndose frente a Sombra para protegerlo de la chica.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Sombra es un hijo de puta por traernos aquí! –grito la joven policía llorando sin dejar de apuntarle a Shining Armor y a Sombra –Así que hazte a un lado Shining, no quiero lastimarte.

-Matarlo no resolverá nada –dijo Shining tratando de calmar los ánimos entre Sombra y Tempest –Además, si lo matas te enviarían a prisión por ello y yo... no quiero que pase eso.

-Pero… Shining… él…

-Por favor, solo baja el arma –decía Shining tomando la mano de Tempest y haciendo que esta dejara de apuntarle su pistola a Sombra –Sé que la perdida de Silver Sable fue dolorosa para todos, pero esto no solucionara nada Tempest.

-Yo… Yo… -murmuro Tempest para después abrazar a Shining Armor y comenzar a llorar sobre sus hombros mientras que el joven policía correspondió al abrazo dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda a su compañera para que se tranquilizara.

-Ah… Tempest tiene razón –dijo Sombra acercándose a ambos policías e interrumpiendo aquel momento emotivo –Yo soy el responsable de todo esto y como tal soy culpable de la muerte de Silver Sable, creo que lo mejor será que yo salga afuera para buscar a Guardian Ángel.

-No hablara en serio Capitán Sombra, ¿O sí? –pregunto Shining Armor con preocupación y temor al ver que el líder del Equipo Alicorn estaba decidido a salir del Hotel.

-Es lo mejor para todos Armor, no quiero perder a ningún miembro más por mis errores –respondió Sombra al tiempo que quitaba los muebles que bloqueaban la Entrada Principal del Hotel –Por ahora manténganse aquí y no salgan a menos que sea necesario, ¿entendido?

-Si Capitán Sombra –respondió Shining Armor haciendo un saludo militar al tiempo que Tempest se separaba de él y miraba con desconfianza como Sombra abría la puerta para desaparecer en medio de la noche.

-Entonces… ¿Nos quedamos los dos solos aquí? –pregunto Tempest a Shining Armor dirigiéndole una mirada juguetona.

-Eso parece Tempest, ¿Nos sentamos? –pregunto Shining Armor a la chica, la cual asintió con su cabeza.

Ambos caminaron nuevamente hasta el sillón para sentarse, Tempest se recargó en el cuerpo de Shining Armor, el cual comenzó a sonrojarse en cuanto sintió como el cuerpo de la chica estaba sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shining? ¿Acaso nunca has estado al lado de una chica? –pregunto Tempest sonriendo de manera coquetona a Shining.

-N-No es eso Tempest es solo que… me siento un poco raro al lado de ti –respondió Shining nervioso y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante los encantos femeninos de Tempest.

\- ¿Acaso es tu primera vez al lado de una chica? –pregunto Tempest sonriendo burlonamente ante la actitud insegura de Shining.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, no es eso –respondió Shining Armor sobresaltado ante la pregunta de la chica –Es solo que… tu compañía me recuerda mucho a Cadance.

\- ¿Cadance? ¿Quién es Cadance? –pregunto Tempest confundida y sintiendo un poco de celos por escuchar aquel extraño nombre.

-Era mi antigua novia y podría decir que era casi mi prometida –dijo Shining Armor mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla al recordar el rostro de la Ex Directora de Crystal Prep Academy –Ella era la Directora de Crystal Prep Academy, fue la niñera de mi hermanita Twily y desde que la conocí iniciamos una relación amorosa, pero… la perdí junto con mi hermana en el Incidente del Instituto Everton.

-Lamento tu perdida –dijo Tempest separándose de Shining Armor y sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber coqueteado con él –Yo… no sabía que habías pasado por todo eso.

-No te preocupes Tempest –dijo Shining Armor limpiándose la lagrima que corría por su mejilla para después tomar la mano de Tempest y decirle –Lo he ido superando gracias a ti y creo que sin ti jamás hubiera salido de aquella depresión.

-S-Shining… yo… -murmuraba Tempest sonrojada y sintiéndose apenada por la forma en que el joven policía tomaba su mano.

-Sé… que probablemente esto sea muy apresurado porque no tiene mucho que nos conocimos, pero quisiera saber si… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? –pregunto Shining Armor.

-Shining yo… yo… ¡Si acepto! –respondió Tempest llorando de la emoción y abrazando al joven policía, el cual sonrió al ver que había conseguido una respuesta positiva.

-Te amo Tempest –dijo Shining Armor dándole un beso en la frente a la chica.

-Y yo a ti –respondió Tempest dándole un beso en los labios a Shining Armor, el cual se sonrojo al sentir como sus labios entraban en contacto con los de la chica.

Pero de repente aquel romántico encuentro fue interrumpido cuando ambos escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta que se encontraba del lado izquierdo del vestíbulo, lo cual puso en alerta a ambos quienes se pusieron de pie rápidamente al tiempo que sacaban sus armas para defenderse.

\- ¿Q-Qué fue eso? –pregunto Tempest asustada debido al ruido que había escuchado.

-Parece provenir de esa parte del Hotel –respondió Shining Armor recuperándose del susto que le había provocado aquel ruido –Lo mejor será que vaya a investigar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No amor, yo voy contigo –dijo Tempest colocándose al lado de Shining Armor.

-No Tempest, lo mejor será que esperes aquí por si el Capitán Sombra regresa –ordeno Shining a la chica para después tomar un respiro y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Prométeme que regresaras vivo, por favor –dijo Tempest mientras observaba con temor como su pareja se preparaba para explorar aquella parte del hotel.

-Lo hare amor, te prometo que juntos saldremos vivos de aquí –respondió Shining Armor dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la chica para después cruzar la puerta y desaparecer de la vista de Tempest, la cual se acostó en el sillón al tiempo que observaba como un relámpago caía iluminando el vestíbulo para después escuchar como las gotas de lluvia empezaban a mojar los vitrales del techo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shining Armor caminaba a través de un enorme salón de estilo Art Déco que tenía en el centro una fina mesa rectangular alargada con sillas en ambos lados. Sobre esta se encontraban tres hermosos candelabros de plata con velas, las cuales se hallaban encendidas indicando que hace no mucho alguien o algo había estado en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, Shining Armor se sorprendió al encontrar sobre dicha mesa tres platos junto con algunos cubiertos además de una copa de cristal vacía que se hallaba volteada justo al lado de un plato.

-El comedor del Hotel y creo que alguien pretendía cenar aquí –pensó Shining Armor mientras examinaba aquellos objetos tratando de buscar indicios o pistas que le fueran de utilidad.

Al no hallar nada, Shining continúo caminando a través de dicho salón para después voltear hacia la parte de arriba y ver que en esta se hallaban dos pasillos con barandales de madera que tenían vista hacia el salón donde se encontraba el joven policía.

Shining Armor no le tomo importancia a dicho detalle y continúo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba al otro lado del salón, la cual tenía labrada las figuras de unos pegasos.

Shining cruzo la puerta sin darse cuenta que justo en uno de los pasillos que estaban en la segunda planta del salón se asomaba una extraña figura humana, la cual caminaba lentamente mientras lanzaba un gemido gutural a través de su boca.

El joven policía en cambio continúo explorando el Hotel, esta vez se hallaba caminando por un extraño pasillo decorado con tapices verdes que le daban un cierto aire elegante al lugar, además de que en ambos lados de este se hallaban pequeñas mesas que tenían encima macetas o estatuas de dragones chinos hechas en porcelana.

-Quien lo diría –decía Shining Armor riendo mientras recorría el pasillo y revisaba cada una de las puertas marcadas con números, lo cual indicaba que eran habitaciones del Hotel –Yo una persona de clase media encerrado en un Hotel de lujo, aunque… ¿Dónde estarán los empleados del Hotel? ¿Se habrán escondido? –se preguntaba Shining Armor mientras trataba de abrir las puertas solo para percatarse que la mayoría estaban cerradas.

Shining dio vuelta en una parte del pasillo para continuar con su exploración, pero fue entonces que su sonrisa tranquila se borró para dar paso a una mueca que reflejaba pánico y horror, pues justo frente a él se encontraba un extraño hombre calvo con la piel grisácea y que tenía marcas de mordidas por todo el cuerpo además de que su ropa estaba hecha jirones como si algún animal salvaje lo hubiera rasguñado.

\- ¿Q-Qué es eso? –se preguntó Shining Armor nervioso al ver como el extraño ser devoraba los intestinos de una chica que vestía un uniforme táctico del Departamento de Policía de Canterlot City.

-P-Por… f-favor… d-deténgase… s-se… l-lo… s-suplico –murmuraba con voz débil la chica quien al parecer aún seguía viva sufriendo aquel horroroso calvario.

\- ¿F-Fleetfoot? –pregunto Shining Armor asustado en cuanto reconoció el cabello color celeste claro con blanco de la chica.

-S-Shining… v-ve…te… -respondió Fleetfoot volteando lentamente su cabeza hacia donde estaba el joven policía quien seguía paralizado por presenciar tan macabra escena.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Argh! –gruño la extraña criatura en cuanto escucho a Fleetfoot hablar para después lanzarle una mordida en el cuello que termino matándola poniendo fin a su sufrimiento.

Shining empezó a retroceder lentamente tratando de no llamar la atención de aquel misterioso ser, pero accidentalmente termino chocando con una de las mesas tirando en el acto un florero que al caer en el suelo se rompió produciendo un ruido que llamo la atención de la criatura, la cual dejo de devorar a Fleetfoot para luego ponerse de pie y dirigir su mirada al joven policía.

Shining quedo paralizado al darse cuenta que aquella extraña criatura tenía sus ojos completamente blancos, lo cual indicaba que el monstruoso ser no era un ser humano sino un cadáver viviente con hambre de carne humana.

\- ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! –gemía la criatura al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a Shining para morderlo.

\- ¡Atrás! ¡He dicho atrás! –grito Shining apuntando su arma hacia aquel cadáver mientras en su mente trataba de convencerse que aquello era una broma de muy mal gusto.

\- ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! –respondió la criatura que poco a poco se acercaba al joven policía al tiempo que extendía sus abrazos como si quisiera abrazarlo.

Shining abrió fuego contra el pecho de aquel cadáver viviente quien termino en el suelo tras recibir el disparo para después volver a ponerse de pie lentamente como si no hubiera recibido ningún daño.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma –dijo Shining al no poder creer que el extraño monstruo volviera a levantarse –Fue un disparo en el corazón, ¿Por qué sigue moviéndose?

\- ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! –gemía la criatura mientras se acercaba nuevamente al joven policía con el fin de morderlo.

-Esto solo pasa en las películas o en los videojuegos –decía Shining Armor retrocediendo lentamente al ver como el extraño ser intentaba atacarlo –N-No es posible que en la vida real esto suceda… ¡¿Cómo diablos puede existir algo así?!

\- ¡Argh! ¡Argh! –gruño el misterioso cadáver viviente como si respondiera a las palabras de Shining.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el vestíbulo del Hotel un relámpago cayo iluminando el lugar. Tempest (quien se había quedado dormida) se levantó del sillón rápidamente y asustada debido a que el sonido de dicho trueno había sido demasiado fuerte logrando sacarla de su sueño.

-Ah… Ah… Ah… Maldita lluvia –dijo Tempest respirando lentamente y tratando de recuperarse de aquel susto –Ojalá Shining regrese pronto, esto de estar sola ya no me está gustando y mucho menos teniendo a esos malditos perros afuera.

De repente la chica escuchó el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, lo cual la puso en alerta para después dirigir su mirada rápidamente hacia la puerta ubicada del lado derecho del vestíbulo.

Ella se sentía insegura al abandonar el lugar y aventurarse para averiguar el origen del extraño ruido, pues Tempest sabía que era arriesgado sobretodo tomando en cuenta que Shining no había regresado desde hace algunos minutos.

-No puedo dejar a Shining solo, además ¿Qué ganaría explorando este lugar? –pensaba Tempest sin saber qué decisión tomar, pero después de unos segundos tomo un respiro diciendo –Ah… debo estar loca por hacer esto.

La chica preparo su pistola y camino lentamente hacia la puerta derecha del lugar, giro lentamente la perilla para después abrir la puerta encontrándose con un enorme salón alfombrado que poseía una barra de cantina, mesas de billar, así como varias máquinas tragamonedas, las cuales extrañamente se hallaban encendidas a pesar de que las luces se encontraban apagadas.

-Un casino ¿eh? –dijo Tempest sonriendo mientras caminaba por el oscuro salón para ver si encontraba algún indicio del objeto de vidrio que había escuchado romperse.

Para su sorpresa encontró cerca de la barra una botella rota de Whiskey además de unas manchas de sangre que estaban en el piso, lo cual llamó su atención y a la vez la puso nerviosa debido a que la sangre estaba bastante fresca.

\- ¿Sangre? –se preguntó Tempest arrodillándose y tocando las manchas de color rojo carmesí –Esta demasiado fresca, es como si alguien hubiera estado aquí hace no mucho, ¿Acaso se habrá cortado con la botella?

Tempest se puso de pie para examinar la botella rota solo para darse cuenta que en la misma no había manchas de sangre, lo cual descartaba la hipótesis de que la persona que minutos antes estaba en el casino se hubiera cortado.

La chica volteo hacia el fondo del salón donde se encontraba una puerta de color verde, la cual curiosamente también tenía manchas de sangre en la perilla indicando que la persona herida había cruzado la puerta.

Tempest camino lentamente y con precaución hacia la puerta, giro la perilla abriéndola lentamente y entro en un enorme pasillo donde se encontraban varias puertas marcadas con números, lo que indicaba que estas conducían a habitaciones del Hotel.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir cada vez más, pues los nervios y el miedo la empezaron a consumir en cuanto noto que las luces del enorme pasillo tintineaban como si estuvieran descompuestas además de que en las paredes se hallaban escritos con aerosol negro varios mensajes extraños que decían cosas como: "**¡**_**NO DEBIMOS HABER VENIDO**_**!**", "**¡**_**AUXILIO**_**! ¡**_**SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ**_**!**", "**¡**_**PHARMAHORSE**__**= ASESINOS**_**!**", entre otros mensajes más.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –se preguntaba Tempest acercándose a una de las paredes y leyendo los mensajes - ¿Por qué los huéspedes o empleados dejarían estos mensajes aquí?, ¿Acaso esa empresa Pharmahorse Corporation oculta algo? No lo sé, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

En ese momento el sonido de un grito desgarrador proveniente de la habitación marcada con el Número 25 puso en alerta a la chica, la cual corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió de una patada para después apuntar su pistola encontrando la habitación hecha un desastre, pues tanto los muebles como la ropa estaban regadas por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Ho-Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Soy Policía de Canterlot City y vengo a ayudarle –dijo Tempest esperando obtener alguna respuesta, pero solo obtuvo silencio y el sonido del viento que corría por los conductos de ventilación –Ah… ¿Qué está pasando en este lugar?

La chica estaba a punto de irse del lugar hasta que de forma inesperada escucho un extraño sonido proveniente del baño, lo cual hizo que ella caminara lentamente hasta la puerta del baño de la habitación, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz del lugar encontrando solamente una bañera llena de agua sucia mientras que en el suelo se hallaba una extraña llave con forma de calavera junto con una nota.

Tempest se agacho y tomo la llave al igual que la nota, la cual decía el siguiente mensaje:

_Los Secretos de Everfree._

_El Bosque Everfree puede ser un paraíso para algunos, un simple lugar de descanso donde uno puede convivir con los animalitos y las plantas, pero en realidad muchos secretos aún se esconden en sus entrañas, especialmente en las entrañas de este Hotel que no es lo que parece ser._

_Cupido espera en el Cementerio Real y su Flecha es la llave para acceder a la verdad…_

Tras leer aquel extraño mensaje, Tempest se hallaba bastante confundida ya que las palabras no eran claras y mucho menos respondían sus preguntas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en el Hotel.

\- ¿Cupido? ¿Cementerio Real? ¿Flecha? Quien haya escrito esto estaba totalmente loco y desquiciado –dijo Tempest haciendo bola la nota aventándola hacia la bañera para después empezar a caminar hacia la puerta para salir del baño, pero antes de siquiera abrirla escucho como el agua de la bañera empezaba a burbujear - ¿Qué? Qué demonios es… ¡Ahhhh! –grito asustada Tempest en cuanto vio con horror como un ser humano extraño de ojos blancos y con la piel putrefacta salía del agua.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Argh! ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! –gimió la criatura para después salir de la bañera y acercarse lentamente a Tempest - ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh!

\- ¡Aléjate! –grito Tempest asustada y soltándole una patada a la criatura inmovilizándola para después salir del lugar corriendo, pero en cuanto abandono la habitación se quedó paralizada al ver que en el pasillo le esperaban varias criaturas similares al que se había encontrado en la bañera, solo que estos eran de piel grisácea y presentaban mordiscos en varias partes del cuerpo - ¡Alto! ¡Si se acerca disparo! –amenazo Tempest apuntándole a uno de estos seres quien se acercaba lentamente a la chica alzando sus brazos como si quisiera abrazar a la joven - ¡No se acerque! ¡Es una advertencia!

\- ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! –gimió la criatura sin detener su avance.

Tempest soltó un disparo en el corazón de la criatura haciéndola caer, pero después de unos segundos esta se levantó nuevamente como si dicho disparo no le hubiera causado un daño significativo.

-No… esto no puede estar pasando –murmuro Tempest asustada al ver que el extraño ser volvía a acercarse –Esto solo pasa en las películas… no en la vida real.

La chica empezó a retroceder para después voltear hacia varios lados buscando una manera de escapar y fue entonces que vio como cerca de la Habitación 25 se encontraba una puerta la cual tenía una placa de oro que decía: "_**Mantenimiento**_".

Sin pensarlo mucho, la chica soltó una patada a la criatura para después dirigirse hacia la puerta que para su fortuna estaba abierta, por lo que entró en ella y comenzó a correr por un pasillo decorado con tapiz rojo que se hallaba iluminado por algunas luces que le daban cierta visibilidad.

Ella se colocó detrás de una esquina que estaba al final del pasillo para inmediatamente apuntar hacia la puerta en espera de que aquellos monstruos la abrieran, pero no se dio cuenta que justo detrás de ella se encontraba una extraña figura humana, la cual la tomo por detrás para después tapar su boca con un pañuelo blanco haciendo que Tempest empezara a perder el conocimiento.

-Shhh… Todo estará bien –dijo una extraña voz femenina proveniente del captor de la joven, la cual finalmente cayo desmayada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Comedor del Hotel, Shining corría asustado al tiempo que observaba como en la planta alta del comedor se hallaban dos seres similares al que había encontrado minutos antes en el pasillo donde yacía el cadáver de Fleetfoot.

Shining estaba realmente asustado, pues no podía creer que esas criaturas pertenecientes a la ficción fueran las moradoras del Hotel, incluso en su mente empezaba a suponer que probablemente los perros que les habían atacado hace ya unos minutos estaban relacionados de cierta manera con aquellos cadáveres vivientes.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estas cosas existan? –se preguntaba Shining al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta –Se supone que algo como esto no debería ser real y… ¡Ah! No importa, debo encontrar a Tempest para llevarla a un lugar seguro donde no la encuentren.

Tras estas palabras, Shining abrió la puerta que comunicaba el comedor con el vestíbulo esperando encontrarse con Tempest, pero para su mala fortuna no encontró a nadie lo cual hizo que el joven policía empezara a preocuparse aún más.

\- ¡Tempest! ¡Amor! –grito Shining desesperado sin recibir ninguna respuesta salvo el ruido de las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre los vitrales del techo - ¿D-Donde estará? ¿Dónde? –se preguntaba Shining preocupado mientras buscaba cerca del sillón alguna pista que indicara el rumbo que había tomado la chica, pero no encontró nada salvo una caja de munición junto con una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_De: Sombra._

_Para: Shining Armor._

_Hola Shining te he dejado esta caja de munición para que puedas cubrirte las espaldas, he encontrado el cadáver de Guardian Ángel cerca del quiosco, pero a los pocos segundos este volvió a ponerse de pie pareciendo un… zombi, un muerto viviente con hambre de carne humana._

_Esto no me agrada Shining y francamente estoy asustado debido a que nunca había visto algo así en mi vida, por lo que he decidido explorar la mansión junto con Tempest para encontrar alguna radio o algo que nos ayude a salir de este maldito lugar._

_Dos consejos Shining:_

_No dejes que esas mierdas te muerdan o acabaras como ellos._

_Dispárales a la cabeza solo si es necesario, no contamos con muchos recursos y lo mejor será ahorrar tiros si queremos salir con vida de aquí._

_En caso de que no sobreviva… sálvate junto con Tempest y váyanse de aquí… por favor._

_Atentamente tu amigo y compañero Sombra._

Tras leer aquella nota, Shining se encontraba totalmente asustado, ¿Muertos vivientes? ¿Zombis? Parecía algo demasiado irreal como para ser cierto, sobre todo para él que durante su época como estudiante había sido un fanático de aquellas películas de zombis escritas por George A. Romero.

-Los zombis son monstruos de ficción, ¿Cómo es posible que existan en la vida real? –se preguntaba Shining nervioso al tiempo que un relámpago caía iluminando el vestíbulo –Ah… como sea, lo mejor será buscar alguna pista que nos ayude a largarnos de aquí antes de que esas mierdas nos conviertan en su almuerzo.

Shining guardo la munición en sus bolsillos para después caminar en dirección hacia el Comedor del Hotel, cruzo la puerta y recorrió nuevamente el lugar para ver si el infectado que había devorado a Fleetfoot continuaba siguiéndolo, pero en cuanto llego al pasillo donde estaba el cadáver de su excompañera no encontró ni un solo rastro de aquel muerto viviente.

El joven policía respiro aliviado al ver que aquella criatura se había alejado del lugar, por lo que decidió examinar el cadáver de Fleetfoot encontrando en la mano derecha de este un pequeño casete de video, el cual llamo la atención de Shining Armor quien lo tomo en sus manos para revisarlo.

\- ¿Un video? ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado? –se preguntaba Shining Armor mientras examinaba el objeto –Debe haber algún reproductor de VHS en este lugar, pero tengo que encontrarlo.

Shining dejo atrás el cadáver de Fleetfoot y continúo explorando el pasillo en busca de pistas, trato de abrir cada una de las habitaciones, pero todas estaban cerradas por lo que en cuanto llego a la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo la cruzó y entro en otro pasillo forrado con un elegante tapiz rojo, lo extraño fue que encontró todas las luces prendidas como si algo o alguien estuviera ahí.

\- ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! –gimió una extraña voz que puso en alerta a Shining quien preparo su pistola para después acercarse lentamente a una de las esquinas del pasillo encontrándose con un infectado vestido con traje café.

-Adiós hijo de puta –susurro Shining apuntando a la cabeza para rápidamente disparar matando al zombi quien cayó en el suelo muerto mientras un charco de sangre se regaba en el suelo.

El joven policía continúo caminando por el lugar encontrando otro pasillo lleno de armaduras medievales y escudos que pertenecían a varios linajes familiares, lo cual hizo suponer a Shining que aquella parte del hotel pudo ser un acceso a las habitaciones de Primera Clase.

-Um… realmente esto era un lugar de lujo –decía Shining mientras admiraba las armaduras que estaban a ambos lados del lugar –Me pregunto si en este lugar hay algo más que solamente infectados o muertos vivientes en los pasillos.

Shining continúo caminando por el pasillo hasta que se topó con una estatua de bronce que sostenía una extraña flecha de oro cuya punta estaba hecha de peridotita, una roca mineral color verde que era conocida popularmente como la esmeralda de los pobres.

Lo más extraño era que junto a dicha estatua se encontraba una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_Los Secretos de Everfree._

_El Bosque Everfree puede ser un paraíso para algunos, un simple lugar de descanso donde uno puede convivir con los animalitos y las plantas, pero en realidad muchos secretos aún se esconden en sus entrañas, especialmente en las entrañas de este Hotel que no es lo que parece ser._

_Cupido espera en el Cementerio Real y su Flecha es la llave para acceder a la verdad…_

Tras leer aquella nota, Shining supuso que este representaba un acertijo y a la vez también una importante pista que probablemente pudiera responder sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar, sea como fuere tomo la flecha de oro para revisarla y pudo percatarse que la punta de peridotita se podía separar, lo cual hizo que Shining esbozara una sonrisa.

\- ¿Será esto una llave? Um… la nota decía que Cupido espera en el Cementerio Real, pero yo no recuerdo que en el Bosque Everfree existiera un cementerio a menos que… creo que ya sé dónde se encuentra el lugar que menciona el acertijo, será mejor ir a investigar ahí –dijo Shining guardando la punta en uno de sus bolsillos para después entrar en otra puerta que estaba en el pasillo y perderse medio de la oscuridad.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno amigos pues después de mucho tiempo finalmente pude actualizar este fanfic, no olviden dejar su Review si gustan, agregar la historia a Favorite Story o Follow Story así como compartir el fanfic con sus amigos o a quienes consideren pueda gustarles el fic.**

**Sin más que decir nos leemos pronto :D**


	4. Capítulo 3: Un Extraño Encuentro

CAPITULO 3: Un Extraño Encuentro

El reloj marcaba las once con diez minutos de la noche, en la explanada principal del _Everfree Vacation Center_, los muertos vivientes caminaban lentamente gimiendo y dejando manchas de sangre detrás de si mientras que la jauría de perros infectados que había perseguido a los miembros del Equipo Alicorn aullaba a la luna para después empezar a correr hacia una de las cabañas del lugar y entrar dentro de esta a través de la ventana.

En el interior de una de las habitaciones del Hotel, Tempest se hallaba acostada sobre un lujoso sofá color rojo teniendo una pequeña manta encima que le servía para cubrirse del frío de la noche. No paso mucho tiempo para que esta empezara a despertarse, se tallo los ojos y se levantó del sofá para luego voltear hacia varios lados buscando alguna pista que le indicara sobre el lugar donde se encontraba.

\- ¿D-Dónde estoy? –se preguntó la joven policía un poco nerviosa debido a que lo último que recordaba era el haberse quedado dormida durante el ataque de aquella multitud de infectados - ¿Acaso me habrán secuestrado? ¿Shining me salvo? ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Veo que despertaste! –exclamo sorprendida una voz femenina que provenía de una puerta que estaba detrás de Tempest.

La chica volteo rápidamente hacia atrás asustada solo para encontrarse con una joven chica de piel color oliva grisáceo claro pálido, cabello color rosa grisáceo claro pálido, vestida con un traje táctico color gris y que en su brazo derecho tenía una banda blanca con el símbolo de una cruz roja que la identificaba como médico del Equipo Pegasus perteneciente al Departamento de Policía de Canterlot City.

-Ah… Gracias a Dios que eres tú Fluttershy, temía que te hubiera pasado algo –dijo Tempest suspirando aliviada por encontrar finalmente a una persona que no estuviera infectada.

-Lo mismo digo Tempest, me alegra saber que te encuentras sana y salva –respondió Fluttershy reconociendo a la chica y a la cual conocía gracias a que Shining Armor se la presentó el primer día que ella llego al Departamento de Policía para hacer su servicio social.

-Fluttershy quiero que seas honesta conmigo, ¿Sabes que está pasando aquí? –pregunto Tempest colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y viéndola directamente a los ojos - ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Por qué cuando les disparamos no mueren tan fácil?

-Ah… me gustaría tener una respuesta para ti Tempest –respondió Fluttershy esbozando una mirada triste al no saber que responderle a la joven policía –Pero… lamentablemente yo tampoco sé que es lo que sucede y porque esas horribles cosas están sueltas en este lugar.

\- ¿Y qué paso con Spitfire? ¿Y Fleetfoot? ¿Y Soarin? ¿Dónde estan todos los miembros de tu equipo? –pregunto Tempest a Fluttershy intentando obtener respuestas sobre el paradero de los demás miembros del Equipo Pegasus.

-L-La mayoría d-de ellos están… ¡Oh Dios mío Tempest! ¡Debemos salir de aquí! –respondió Fluttershy llorando mientras en su mente recordaba como varias horas antes ella había sido testigo de las muertes de cada uno de los miembros de su equipo a manos de aquellos muertos vivientes que al parecer no sentían ningún remordimiento por asesinar a otras personas solo para saciar su hambre –Esas cosas acabaron con la gran mayoría de nuestros compañeros, yo me pude salvar gracias a que encontré este pequeño refugio.

-N-No puedo creerlo… ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo! –exclamo Tempest mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al no poder aceptar que todos sus compañeros del Departamento de Policía hubieran muerto en aquel lugar - ¡¿Cómo es posible que esas cosas fueran capaces de acabar con un equipo bien entrenado de la policía?! Incluso parece una broma de muy mal gusto que todo esto esté pasando, l-los zombis… ¡Son monstruos del cine! No pueden existir en la vida real… Ahora todos están muertos… ¡Muertos!

-No todos estan muertos Tempest –dijo Fluttershy limpiándose sus lágrimas y tomando un respiro para calmarse –La Capitana Spitfire está en el baño de la habitación sedada, pero…

\- ¿S-Spitfire? Ah… Gracias al cielo, ¿Crees que pueda verla ahora? –pregunto Tempest al tiempo que respiraba aliviada al saber que la Capitana del Equipo Pegasus aún estaba con vida.

-Yo… no creo que puedas verla ahora, ella está muy débil ya que le mordió una serpiente y el veneno se está esparciendo por todo su cuerpo –respondió Fluttershy con un tono de voz que denotaba desesperación por el estado de salud de Spitfire –Si no le administramos el antídoto que está en la enfermería del segundo piso, ella podría morir.

-Yo iré por ese antídoto Fluttershy, tú quédate aquí mientras vuelvo –dijo Tempest con decisión y valentía en cuanto escucho las palabras de Fluttershy.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes ir a ese lugar sola! Por lo menos… ¡Déjame acompañarte! –suplico la adolescente nerviosa debido a que no le agradaba la idea de que Tempest arriesgara su vida por salvar a Spitfire.

-No Fluttershy, tú eres más útil quedándote aquí que acompañándome –respondió Tempest colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Fluttershy –Te prometo que volveré y traeré el suero para que Spitfire pueda recuperarse, confía en mí, sé lo que hago.

Fluttershy se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos, pues, aunque ella estaba en desacuerdo con el plan de Tempest también sabía que la joven policía era conocida en el Departamento por ser una chica decidida y muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así como en el uso de las armas, por lo que esta no podría ser carne fácil para los zombis que deambulaban por el lugar.

-Está bien Tempest, confío en ti –dijo Fluttershy con resignación al ver que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la decisión de Tempest Shadow.

La joven policía asintió con la cabeza para después tomar su pistola, la cual Fluttershy había colocado sobre una mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama principal de la habitación, luego se aseguró que tuviera su cuchillo militar a la mano y finalmente camino hasta la puerta para salir del lugar.

-Tempest –dijo Fluttershy deteniendo a la chica que estaba por cruzar la puerta.

\- ¿Si Fluttershy? –pregunto Tempest volteando hacia atrás para ver cara a cara a la adolescente.

-Sé que sonara muy tonto, pero… si quieres acabar con esos monstruos procura dispararles en la cabeza –respondió Fluttershy para después caminar hacia la puerta del baño en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Spitfire.

-Gracias Fluttershy, así lo hare –dijo en voz baja Tempest Shadow para luego salir de la habitación y cerrando lentamente la puerta para evitar hacer ruido.

Tras cruzar la puerta, Tempest se percató que estaba justamente en el mismo pasillo en donde se había ocultado de los infectados, por lo que rápidamente preparo su pistola debido a que estaba consciente de que al cruzar la siguiente puerta podría encontrarse nuevamente con la horda de muertos vivientes.

Ella camino lentamente hasta la puerta que conducía al pasillo donde se había encontrado con los infectados por primera vez, pero en cuanto la abrió pudo notar que solamente estaban dos zombis en el lugar mientras que el resto probablemente se había dispersado durante el tiempo que permaneció dormida.

-Bueno, un problema menos del que preocuparse –se dijo Tempest a sí misma para luego caminar lentamente hacia la puerta que llevaba al casino –Esas cosas son torpes y muy lentas, es mejor que las evite para así no gastar demasiada munición.

La joven policía abrió lentamente la puerta y entró al casino dejando a los infectados atrás, los cuales en cuanto se percataron de la presencia de Tempest ya no pudieron darle alcance y simplemente terminaron chocando contra la puerta para después dar media vuelta alejándose por el pasillo.

Tempest camino durante algunos minutos por el casino donde para su fortuna no encontró a ningún infectado, pero lo que llamo su atención fue el hecho de encontrar en la barra de la cantina una botella de champaña abierta junto con una hoja de papel que tenía el logo de la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó Tempest tomando la hoja de papel que estaba en la barra para comenzar a leer el mensaje que tenía escrito, el cual decía lo siguiente:

_MÁXIMO SECRETO_

_Noviembre de 2016 _

_10:40 PM_

_Al jefe de seguridad K. S._

_Se aproxima el día D._

_Hay que completar las órdenes en una semana._

_1\. Hay que atraer a los Equipos Pegasus y Alicorn al laboratorio para hacerlos luchar con las B.O.W. No olvide recopilar datos de batalla reales, son vitales para la investigación._

_2\. Hay que recoger dos embriones por B.O.W., de todas las especies menos del M-Titán._

_3- Hay que destruir el Laboratorio del Everfree Vacation Center, con todos los investigadores y animales del laboratorio, para que parezca un accidente tal y como sucedió meses atrás con el Instituto Everton._

_P.H._

Tras leer aquellas líneas, Tempest se quedó paralizada debido a que el texto dejaba en claro que la llegada de los dos equipos al lugar no había sido una coincidencia, sino que todo había sido planeado, además de que ella no podía creer que en dicho mensaje se mencionara que el Incidente en el Instituto Everton había sido también obra de Pharmahorse Corporation, lo cual destruía prácticamente la versión oficial de los hechos ocurridos tres meses atrás.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Tempest eran las dos primeras ordenes, ya que en estas se mencionaba una abreviatura que ella jamás había escuchado: _B.O.W._

\- ¿Qué diablos significa B.O.W? ¿Acaso es el nombre que estos malditos le dan a esos monstruos? ¿Y qué carajos es el M-Titán? –se preguntaba Tempest quien trataba de procesar en su mente la información que ella había leído en la hoja de papel –Ah… no importa, por ahora tengo que encontrar el antídoto para Spitfire y después tengo que investigar el lugar para ver si puedo encontrar el laboratorio del que habla este mensaje dirigido a ese tal jefe de seguridad K. S –Tempest dejo la hoja en la barra y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba al vestíbulo del Hotel –Juro que si lo encuentro voy a matarlo y lo voy a obligar a que me diga todo lo que sabe de las acciones ilegales de Pharmahorse Corporation, el mundo y Shining Armor sobretodo tienen derecho a saber la verdad de lo que paso en el Instituto Everton.

Tras estas palabras, la joven policía cruzó la puerta entrando nuevamente al vestíbulo del Hotel donde para su sorpresa se encontró con una chica de piel azul claro, cabello de tonos azules y que estaba armada con un revolver Colt Python, esta se encontraba acostada sobre el sillón donde momentos antes Tempest Shadow y Shining Armor se habían sentado.

-Vaya, no esperaba verte nuevamente con vida –dijo la chica levantando la cabeza y viendo que Tempest se acercaba lentamente a ella - ¿Cómo te va Tempest? ¿Shining y tú hicieron el amor en alguna habitación del Hotel?

-No es gracioso Guardian Angel –respondió Tempest molesta por los comentarios de la chica y cruzando los brazos - ¿Dónde estabas? Incluso Sombra salió a buscarte para poder salvarte de esos perros.

\- ¿Qué perros? ¿Hablas de los Cerberos que escaparon del Instituto Everton? –pregunto Guardian Angel con un tono de voz que mostraba su nulo interés por la situación que pasaba su equipo.

\- ¿Cerberos? ¡¿Acaso conoces a esas cosas?! –pregunto Tempest incrédula al no poder creer que su compañera supiera el nombre de las criaturas que habían atacado al Equipo Alicorn horas antes.

-Encontré información en unas notas que estaban cerca de la zona de parrillas junto con ese maletín que contiene un arma que creo puede servirte –respondió Guardian Angel al tiempo que señalaba un enorme maletín metálico que tenía grabado el logo de la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation y el cual se encontraba a un lado del sillón donde estaba acostada la chica – ¿Recuerdas que no te regale nada en tu cumpleaños? Bueno, pues toma esta cosa como compensación por ello.

Tempest se acercó lentamente al maletín, se agacho para abrirlo y quedo sorprendida al encontrar dentro de este una Escopeta Remington M870, la cual tenía su propia correa además de catorce cartuchos, así como un cinturón con una bolsa para guardar municiones de todo tipo.

-Um… gracias Guardian Angel, es un bonito detalle de tu parte –dijo Tempest mientras se colocaba la correa para poder cargar la escopeta además del cinturón para poder llevar las municiones –Por cierto, encontré a Spitfire y a Fluttershy en una habitación que está cruzando el casino del Hotel, ¿Crees que podrías…?

-Ni loca Tempest, si ellas quieren estar conmigo que vengan aquí –respondió Guardian Angel cruzando los brazos y con un tono de voz cortante –Yo no soy una niñera para andar cuidando de esa Fluttershy, ella ya está demasiado grandecita como para seguir dependiendo de otros.

\- ¿Por qué actúas así? ¡¿Acaso no has visto el peligro que representan los monstruos que hay ahí afuera?! –pregunto Tempest enojada por la actitud tan poco empática de su compañera –Hablas como si todo lo que está pasándonos fuera algo normal o poco importante para la seguridad de la ciudad.

-Si vas a sermonearme mejor vete, estoy cansada y quiero dormir un poco mientras espero a que Sombra nos saque de este basurero antes de que nos hagan cena esos muertos vivientes –respondió la chica cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos para después empezar a roncar.

-Ah… no tienes remedio –murmuro Tempest decepcionada al ver que su compañera no cambiaba de actitud para después caminar hacia la escalinata –Siempre ha sido muy gruñona, pero ahora actúa peor que antes de la misión, ¿Acaso oculta algo? –pensó la chica mientras subía la escalinata que llevaba a la segunda planta del Hotel y en donde pudo percatarse que en esta había una puerta ubicada en el lado derecho, la cual tenía una placa dorada con el símbolo de una calavera grabada en ella, además de que al lado de la puerta estaba un letrero donde se señalaba que por ahí se podía llegar a la enfermería.

\- ¡Claro! La llave –exclamo Tempest recordando la llave que había recogido en el baño de la habitación donde tuvo su primer encuentro con los infectados.

La chica saco de sus bolsillos la llave con forma de calavera, la inserto en la cerradura y cruzo la puerta para finalmente entrar a un enorme salón de fiestas cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas con vitrales que representaban a criaturas de la mitología griega, además de que el techo estaba decorado con varias figuras de ángeles y demonios hechas de estuco blanco, las cuales parecían seguir con la mirada los pasos que daba Tempest por el lugar.

La joven policía camino lentamente entre las mesas decoradas con finos manteles blancos y que encima tenían finos floreros de plata, así como vajilla hecha de porcelana china, lo cual le daba un aire de exclusividad al lugar.

-Realmente esa empresa tiene un extraño y muy perturbador gusto por la mitología –pensó Tempest caminando lentamente mientras volteaba hacia arriba para ver el decorado del techo.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! –gimió un infectado que apareció de repente frente a Tempest y el cual comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella para morderla.

-Tú no me das miedo monstruo –dijo Tempest notando la presencia de la criatura para después apuntar con su pistola a la cabeza de este y jalar el gatillo poniéndole fin a la existencia de aquel muerto viviente –Lamento que no haya otra manera, pero… por lo menos le puse fin a tu sufrimiento –dijo Tempest viendo el cadáver del infectado que había asesinado para después correr hacia la puerta que estaba en el otro extremo del salón, la cual para su mala fortuna se encontraba cerrada –Genial, otro problema por resolver –pensó Tempest sintiéndose un poco molesta al ver que su misión se dificultaba –No importa, debo buscar en el salón para ver si mínimo dejaron la llave aquí.

Tempest comenzó a recorrer cada una de las mesas del salón tratando de buscar la llave o alguna clave que le permitiera saber dónde podía encontrar el objeto que necesitaba para abrir la puerta, pero después de algunos minutos recorriendo no pudo encontrar nada que le fuera útil salvó una caja que contenía cinco balas para su pistola.

La joven policía tomo los recursos y camino hacia la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, la cual se encontraba abierta, por lo que Tempest entró dentro encontrando una enorme cocina equipada con todos los instrumentos necesarios para elaborar lujosos platillos, pero a la chica le llamo la atención que algunas de las paredes se encontraban con manchones de sangre, lo cual indicaba que debía estar alerta ante la presencia de algún infectado.

-Tengo que tener cuidado si no quiero que una de esas cosas me tome por sorpresa –dijo Tempest recorriendo lentamente el lugar y buscando alguna pista u objeto que le sirviera, pero en cuanto se acercó al refrigerador se encontró con el cadáver de un hombre vestido con un traje de chef, el cual no tenía signos de infección por lo que probablemente habría muerto por alguna otra causa –Vaya, creo que no todos los que estaban aquí murieron de manera tan escalofriante –pensó la chica acercándose para examinar el cadáver encontrando frente a este una llave así como un cuaderno de anotaciones, el cual tomo debido a que ella quería encontrar alguna pista que le ayudara a descubrir más datos que relacionaran a la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation con el Incidente del Instituto Everton.

Para su fortuna, el cuaderno tenía varias anotaciones y fechas lo cual deducía que se trataba de un diario privado, por lo que comenzó a ojearlo hasta detenerse en una parte que le llamo bastante la atención y que tenía escrito lo siguiente:

_Diario de Timber Spruce_.

_20 de junio de 2016._

_Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas han conseguido reunir el dinero suficiente para evitar que cierren nuestro campamento, hoy nos llegó el dinero por correo y tanto mi hermana Gloriosa Daisy como yo estamos listos para la visita del Señor Filthy Rich, el cual llegara mañana a recoger su dinero y así poder salvar el Campamento Everfree. Juro que en cuanto la deuda quede liquidada, iré a Canterlot City para hacerle una visita a Twilight y darle las gracias por lo que hizo, realmente es una chica de buen corazón y creo que hasta podría buscar ser algo más con ella._

_21 de junio de 2016._

_Estoy realmente molesto con el Señor Rich, el muy infeliz vendió nuestro campamento sin avisar y rompimiento el acuerdo que teníamos… ¡Maldito sea! Lo peor de todo es que el comprador no fue una agencia de viajes o mínimo una empresa dedicada al turismo sino una empresa farmacéutica llamada Pharmahorse Corporation, la cual al parecer es una empresa muy importante en la región. De hecho, mi abuelo ya me había hablado de ella, esta fue fundada en el año de 1895 por tres aristócratas apellidados Everton, Barr y Cinch, los cuales se establecieron en la vecina ciudad de Sire's Hollow para hacer allí su empresa que hoy es ya una multinacional._

_¿Por qué diablos comprarían nuestro campamento? ¿Acaso no tienen ya suficientes hectáreas del Bosque Everfree con su Instituto Everton y su Sanatorio Saint Marie? _

_Tengo que salvar mi campamento, por el bien de mi hermana y por el honor de mi familia._

_22 de junio de 2016._

_Fue un día bastante ajetreado, viaje tanto a Sire's Hollow como a Canterlot City para hablar con el Alcalde Card como con la Alcaldesa Mare respectivamente para ver si estos podían frenar el proyecto de Pharmahorse Corporation, pero ambos me dijeron que no podían hacer nada ya que todo fue realizado conforme a la ley, por lo que no había manera de tramitar un amparo._

_Estoy realmente molesto, ¿Cómo es posible que ninguno de ellos me apoye en la Defensa de mi Campamento? Pero no importa, acabo de contactarme con el grupo de chicos ecologistas de Canterlot High y estos van a apoyarme con una protesta el próximo fin de semana, solo espero que Twilight y sus amigas también puedan venir._

_23 de junio de 2016._

_Otro día de malas noticias, los carteles que los chicos de Canterlot High habían colocado para la protesta han desaparecido, lo peor es que algunos de ellos fueron golpeados mientras caminaban hacia sus casas, estoy seguro que fueron los dueños de Pharmahorse Corporation los que hicieron esto, por lo que mañana voy a denunciarlos ante la autoridad para que se investiguen los hechos, ya que también algunos de los chicos han desaparecido y no se sabe dónde estan, ¿Acaso son tan infames los dueños de la empresa como para secuestrar adolescentes?_

_24 de junio de 2016._

_Fui detenido en la carretera que lleva a Canterlot City por un grupo de personas fuertemente armadas y vestidos con trajes tácticos negros que tienen bordado en la parte de atrás el logo de Pharmahorse Corporation junto con las siglas PH.B.C.S., estos me llevaron nuevamente al Campamento Everfree donde pude ser testigo de cómo destruían la cabaña donde dormíamos mi hermana y yo, lo peor es que también estaban retirando el muelle que Twilight y sus amigas habían vuelto a reconstruir después del incidente que hubo con una de sus amigas. ¡Malditos Hijos de Perra! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser capaces de hacer esto con nuestro campamento?!_

_Lo más extraño es que vi a mi hermana parada y sonriendo ante este detestable espectáculo, ella no parecía actuar normal, probablemente debido a que estaba en shock al ver que nuestro campamento estaba siendo destruido, pero igualmente espero sacarla de aquí para que podamos denunciar esto ante las autoridades._

_25 de junio de 2016._

_Estoy encerrado dentro de una habitación vigilada por un grupo de hombres armados, a través de una ventana puedo ver a mi hermana caminando tranquilamente por la obra y sin sentir siquiera lastima por lo que paso ayer, ella actúa muy raro y hasta pareciera que se ha olvidado de mí._

_Incluso pude ver que Gloriosa anda ayudando mucho a una señora extraña que usa lentes, la cual al parecer esta maravillada por los conocimientos de Gloriosa en botánica, ya que mi hermana le ha enseñado las propiedades curativas de las hierbas que crecen dentro del Bosque Everfree y las cuales al parecer van a ser sembradas a gran escala por la empresa para comerciarlas como medicinas._

_¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? ¿Por qué ayuda a esos desgraciados?_

_26 de junio de 2016._

_Hoy no vi a mi hermana, tengo miedo de que esos bastardos le hayan hecho algo malo, juro que si logro escapar voy a matarlos a todos, los voy a matar a todos y no me voy a detener hasta lograrlo… ¡Juro que me vengare! ¡Lo juro!_

_27 de junio de 2016._

_Mi hermana… v-vi a mi hermana… p-pero no lucía como ella… actuaba extraño… m-me ha inyectado algo en el cuello… d-dijo que viviríamos para siempre… q-que me amaba… y que todo lo hacía por amor… Pierdo la conciencia… Visión borrosa… siento un parasito en mi estómago… Tengo hambre… Carne… Quiero carne… Ayuda…_

Después de leer aquellas páginas del cuaderno, Tempest se encontraba en un auténtico estado de shock, pues no podía creer que los dueños originales del lugar también hubieran sido víctimas de la empresa responsable de la tragedia del Instituto Everton, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que los alcaldes de Sire's Hollow y Canterlot City no hubieran hecho nada por detener las intenciones de Pharmahorse Corporation, lo cual era prueba de que podría haber cierta complicidad o actos de corrupción en el asunto.

-Realmente no sé qué pensar –se dijo Tempest Shadow así misma al tiempo que dejaba el cuaderno en el lugar donde lo había encontrado para después caminar de regreso al salón de fiestas y abrir la puerta con la llave que había encontrado –Es increíble que los dueños de este lugar y del Instituto Everton fueran capaces de cometer estos crímenes en silencio y sin recibir un castigo por ello, realmente debo decirle esto a Shining Armor, él tiene que saber quién es el responsable de la muerte de su hermana.

Tras estas palabras, Tempest cruzó la puerta y entró a un pasillo decorado con un tapiz color amarillo que tenía grabadas las figuras de varios soles, la chica camino lentamente por el lugar mientras volteaba hacia varios lados encontrando algunas habitaciones abiertas, las cuales estaban habitadas por algunos infectados que al parecer no prestaban mucha atención a la presencia de la joven policía.

Tempest no se detuvo y comenzó a correr hasta la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, la cual tenía un letrero dorado donde se podía leer la leyenda: "_**ENFERMERIA**_" junto con el símbolo de una cruz.

-Finalmente, ahora solo tengo que buscar el antídoto –dijo Tempest en voz baja para después abrir la puerta y cruzarla, pero antes de dar un paso adentro fue sorprendida por un infectado que le tomo de los hombros para después intentar morder su cuello.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –grito Tempest tratando de empujar con todas sus fuerzas a la criatura y evitar que esta le mordiera.

De repente, un disparo se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad y el infectado cayo en el suelo muerto mientras que Tempest levanto la mirada al frente encontrándose con una misteriosa mujer de piel color rosa, cabello largo con franjas de color violeta oscuro, rosa moderado y oro pálido, vestida con un traje táctico militar color negro además de que en su oreja derecha tenía un pequeño comunicador.

\- ¿Q-Quien eres tú? –pregunto Tempest un poco nerviosa debido a que no esperaba encontrar a otra superviviente con vida.

-La misma pregunta hago yo, ¿Quién eres? –respondió la misteriosa mujer la cual apuntaba una pistola Glock 17 hacia la joven policía.

-Me llamo Tempest Shadow, soy… parte del Equipo Alicorn que fue enviado por el DPCC a este lugar para investigar los asesinatos que se suscitaban en los alrededores del Bosque Everfree –respondió Tempest al tiempo que preparaba la pistola que llevaba en sus manos.

-No es necesario que me ataques –dijo la misteriosa mujer dejando de apuntar su pistola a la chica –Yo no he venido aquí para matar sobrevivientes, solo vine porque al igual que tú buscaba respuestas y creo que las he encontrado, por lo que veo pertinente que no extendamos más nuestra conversación.

\- ¿Tú acaso sabes algo sobre lo que está pasando aquí? –pregunto Tempest esperando obtener alguna respuesta por parte de la mujer y que le ayudara a responder sus dudas.

-Si, al parecer aquí hubo otro brote vírico muy similar al que se vivió en el Instituto Everton –respondió la mujer al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, el cual encendió para comenzar a fumarlo –Solo que esta vez, el virus muto a un nivel mucho mayor y creo que incluso lo han utilizado para hacer B.O.W.'s cada vez más poderosos.

-Yo encontré un mensaje donde decía que nos harían pelear con una de esas cosas que mencionas, ¿Tienes idea de lo que es o lo que son?

-Una B.O.W es una Arma Bio Orgánica fabricada por estos infelices de Pharmahorse Corporation con el fin de venderla al mejor postor, es el multimillonario negocio que le es más redituable a los directivos a diferencia del mercado de las medicinas, pero… si los trajeron aquí para pelear con una de esas cosas, será mejor que tus amigos estén preparados para ello.

\- ¿Crees poder ayudarnos con eso? Digo, se ve que tienes experiencia con estos monstruos infernales –dijo Tempest a la mujer al tiempo que señalaba el cadáver del infectado que yacía en el suelo rodeado por un charco de sangre.

-Me encantaría ayudarte, pero en este momento tengo otra misión en curso, lo que puedo recomendarte es que tu equipo y tú salgan en cuanto puedan de aquí –respondió la mujer soltando un suspiro debido a que ella quería ayudar a la joven, pero también en su interior sabía que tenía otra misión que cumplir.

-Entiendo, en cuanto tenga el antídoto para la Capitana Spitfire buscare a Shining Armor para irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible –dijo Tempest sintiéndose un poco desilusionada por la respuesta de la mujer.

\- ¿Q-Quién dices que viene contigo? –pregunto la mujer sorprendida por el nombre del policía que acompañaba a Tempest.

-Shining Armor, es… bueno, él ahora es mi nuevo novio y no quiero perderlo –respondió Tempest confundida al no entender el cambio de actitud de la mujer –No me gustaría sufrir el mismo dolor que él sufrió cuando perdió a su prometida la Directora Cadance, ¿Usted lo conoce o llego a conocer a su anterior pareja?

-Ah… Sí, la conocí hace mucho tiempo –respondió la misteriosa mujer agachando la cabeza mientras una lágrima corría por sus mejillas –Era una gran mujer con un futuro brillante, con un empleo y con… una pareja perfecta, pero esos malditos de Pharmahorse acabaron con su vida al igual que la de su hermanita Twilight –en ese momento la mujer se secó sus lágrimas y levanto la cabeza diciendo –Me alegra saber que Shining decidió continuar con su vida después de tan dolorosa perdida, espero que tú sepas valorarlo tal y como Cadance lo hizo durante mucho tiempo.

-Yo lo amo y juro que voy a sacarlo de aquí al igual que el resto de mis compañeros –dijo Tempest sintiendo un poco de lastima por la mujer, aunque también confundida por no entender porque esta actuaba como si la noticia de su romance con Shining le hubiera partido el corazón.

-Ah… voy a ayudarte Tempest, me encargare de que les envíen un helicóptero del Departamento de Policía para que los saquen de aquí –dijo la mujer quien empezó a caminar hacia una ventana que estaba en el pasillo y que daba al exterior para después romperla de un disparo, luego volteo a ver a Tempest diciéndole –Si encuentras a Shining, quiero que le des un apasionado beso en los labios de mi parte.

\- ¿También lo amabas? –pregunto Tempest a la joven mujer que estaba por saltar de la ventana al tiempo que esta sacaba un gancho de anclaje para sujetarse.

-Sí, pero… ahora es mejor que él sea feliz contigo y que pueda hacer una nueva vida alejado de todo esto –respondió la joven mujer para antes de saltar ver a Tempest directamente a los ojos diciendo –Adiós Tempest, cuídate mucho.

Tras estas palabras la mujer salto y desapareció de la vista de Tempest, la cual estaba confundida al no entender porque aquella mujer estaba justamente en ese lugar, aunque también se percató que había cometido el error de no preguntarle nuevamente su nombre a quien le había salvado la vida.

-Tal vez sea una antigua amiga de Shining –pensó la joven policía tratando de darle una explicación a lo sucedido para después entrar dentro de la enfermería y buscar el antídoto, el cual encontró rápidamente en una caja para rápidamente salir al pasillo y así regresar nuevamente con Fluttershy.

Tempest cruzó la puerta que llevaba al Salón de Fiestas sin darse cuenta que justo en el techo del Hotel, la misteriosa mujer se encontraba parada admirando la luna al tiempo que una camioneta Toyota Hilux rompía las rejas de la entrada al _Everfree Vacation Center_, la mujer con su gancho de anclaje se deslizo hasta la parte trasera de esta.

En cuanto estuvo a salvo, el vehículo arranco para salir rápidamente del lugar, este era conducido por una chica de piel morena, cabello negro y vestida con un traje táctico similar al que usaba la mujer.

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada Shining –dijo la mujer quien iba sentada en la parte trasera mientras observaba como el _Everfree Vacation Center_ se iba quedando atrás –Pero… espero que seas feliz con esa chica, también espero que algún día podamos volver a vernos nuevamente en algún lugar más tranquilo… Siempre estarás en mi corazón Shining, siempre.

-Cadance, ¿Tienes los documentos? –pregunto repentinamente una voz femenina a través del comunicador de la mujer.

-Si Twilight, tengo las pruebas que necesitamos –respondió Cadance al tiempo que sacaba una memoria USB que tenía guardada en uno de sus bolsillos –Por cierto, necesito que me hagas un favor…

La camioneta continuó su camino hasta salir a la carretera para después dar vuelta hacia la derecha tomando un rumbo desconocido y perdiéndose en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno amigos pues después de mucho tiempo finalmente pude actualizar este fanfic, no olviden dejar su Review si gustan, agregar la historia a Favorite Story o Follow Story así como compartir el fanfic con sus amigos o a quienes consideren pueda gustarles el fic.**

**Sin más que decir nos leemos pronto :D**


	5. Capítulo 4: El Origen de un Virus

CAPITULO 4: El Origen de un Virus Infernal

El reloj marcaba las 11:50 de la noche, Shining Armor se encontraba caminando por los oscuros pasillos del segundo piso del Hotel mientras en sus manos sujetaba firmemente su pistola Glock 17, la cual era hasta ahora su única arma para enfrentarse a los infectados que deambulaban por el lugar.

El joven estaba visiblemente fatigado, pues este se la había pasado investigando cada uno de los cuartos ubicados en el lado izquierdo del edificio, todo con el fin de encontrar más pistas que le ayudaran a descifrar los secretos que probablemente aún se escondían dentro del Hotel.

Sin embargo, la búsqueda había sido infructuosa, pues todo lo que encontró fueron libros polvorientos, objetos personales y los infectados que no dejaban de intentar atacarlo cada que tenían oportunidad, aunque si algo podía agradecer el joven policía era el hecho de que en algunas habitaciones logro encontrar un poco de munición extra para su pistola, lo cual garantizaba su supervivencia dentro del Hotel.

-Esto de los misterios ya me está hartando –se dijo así mismo Shining Armor sintiéndose cansado mientras abría la puerta que conducía a una habitación que él no había explorado –Honestamente no entiendo porque alguien dejaría una nota así, además, ¿Qué ocultarían en un Hotel? ¿Oro, joyas, alhajas, tesoros? Es simplemente ridículo que alguien mencione cosas ocultas en un lugar como este, en fin, veamos si encuentro algo de utilidad aquí.

Tras estas palabras, Shining entro dentro de la habitación encontrando para su sorpresa una enorme y elegante habitación decorada con pinturas al óleo además de varios muebles llenos con casetes VHS, así como un proyector que para sorpresa del joven policía estaba encendido, lo cual evidenciaba que hace no mucho alguien había estado en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Fleetfoot estuvo aquí? –se preguntó Shining al tiempo que se acercaba al proyector junto al cual encontró un cuaderno de anotaciones que tenía el logo de la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation - ¿Otra vez el logo de esta empresa? Entiendo que el Hotel y todo el centro de descanso sea de su propiedad, pero… ¿Por qué dejarían esto aquí? –Shining se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos tratando de encontrar alguna conexión entre la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation y lo que estaba pasando en la mansión –Quizás esto me dé alguna pista –dijo Shining tomando el cuaderno para comenzar a hojearlo hasta detenerse en una parte que le llamo bastante la atención y que tenía escrito lo siguiente:

_Diario del Criador_.

_28 de octubre de 2016._

_Hoy fue un día realmente pesado tanto para mí como para mi compañero Heinz, los encargados del Laboratorio Everfree nos pidieron ir a capturar nuevamente a los malditos perros de Everton, al parecer un descuidado hijo de puta no los encerró bien y muchos de estos canes que sobrevivieron a la Explosión del Instituto Everton se lograron fugar al Bosque Everfree. Tendremos problemas si estos monstruos llegan a atacar a los campistas o vacacionistas que visitan el centro de descanso._

_29 de octubre de 2016._

_Hoy recibí una llamada por parte de mi esposa, me pregunto si estaría acompañándola junto con mis hijas el próximo Halloween, obviamente le conteste que no podría ya que la Dra. A. C. no me autorizo el día libre. Por si fuera poco, hace unas horas llego un extraño espécimen traído directamente del Sanatorio Saint Marie, este tiene apariencia de ser un simio, pero con la carne putrefacta además de que su ojo derecho le colgaba._

_¡Qué asco ese animal! Me daban ganas de matarlo a golpes, pero pues tendré que acostumbrarme a su presencia, según me dijo la Dra. A. C. debo alimentarlo con animales vivos._

_Cuando le eché un cerdo, la criatura empezó a jugar con él... le arrancó las patas y le sacó los intestinos antes de empezar a comérselo… ¡Que horrendo espectáculo! ¡Maldito simio!_

_30 de octubre de 2016._

_Estaba descansando tranquilamente en mi cabaña cuando a las 5 AM, mi compañero Heinz me despertó. ¡Hijo de Puta! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño?! Sin embargo, vi que su expresión era de alarma además de que llevaba puesto un traje protector. Me dio uno igual y me dijo: "¡¿Qué esperas estúpido?! ¡Póntelo!"_

_Al parecer hubo un accidente en el Laboratorio Subterráneo, sabía que esto_ _tarde o temprano sucedería. Esos locos del Departamento de Investigación nunca descansan, ni siquiera de noche. _

_31 de octubre de 2016._

_¿Noche de Halloween? ¡Más bien Noche de Pesadillas! Sigo llevando puesto el traje protector, lo peor es que algunas partes de mi piel son de color grisácea y siento algo de comezón. Para colmo de males algunos de los perros que tenemos en la habitación de Animales Experimentales se veían igual o peor que yo, ya que los animales habían perdido partes de la piel haciendo que sus órganos o huesos quedasen expuestos._

_¿Qué carajos está produciendo todo esto? ¿Acaso trajeron algún agente viral del que no nos hayamos enterado?_

_1 de noviembre de 2016._

_Fui a la enfermería para ver el dolor que tenía en la espalda, lo único que me aplicaron fue una pomada además de que me dijeron que ya no era necesario usar el traje. Por si fuera poco, la Dra. A. C. acaba de irse en helicóptero del lugar llevándose en una maleta lo que parecían ser dos recipientes: Uno contenía un líquido purpura mientras que el otro contenía un líquido color azul. ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Debió llevarnos con ella!_

_2 de noviembre de 2016._

_Estoy cada vez peor, me salió una ampolla en el pie además de que los vacacionistas que estaban en el Hotel fueron enviados al ala oeste del edificio para que se resguarden ante la contingencia. Pero lo peor de todo es que algunos perros que estaban en mi área se escaparon hacia el Bosque Everfree… ¡Carajo! Espero que Heinz y los otros chicos puedan ir tras ellos para evitar que la policía se entrometa._

_3 de noviembre de 2016._

_Se rumora que la extraña infección acaba de contagiar a uno de los vacacionistas, la evacuación que se planeaba para ellos ha sido cancelada. Estos golpearon la puerta y empezaron un motín, pero tras algunos minutos todo quedo en silencio, lo único que escuchaba eran gemidos guturales además de gruñidos. Yo en cambio sudo como puerco, mi piel se pone cada vez más grisácea y cuando me rasco se me cae la piel. ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?_

_4 de noviembre de 2016._

_Mi piel está totalmente gris… pierdo la vista… Tengo hambre… Me comí la carne para los perros._

_5 de noviembre de 2016._

_¡Argh! No fiebre… No pica… No comezón… Heinz venir con arma… Yo matarlo… Sabroso… Carne Humana deliciosa… Sabroso…_

Tras leer aquellas páginas del cuaderno, Shining se encontraba totalmente sorprendido, pues las descripciones realizadas en el extraño diario daban a conocer como se había propagado la infección en el lugar, además de que el hecho de encontrar el nombre del Instituto Everton al principio le hacía pensar que el incidente donde habían perdido la vida su hermana Twilight Sparkle y su amada Cadance no había sido un accidente o un atentado terrorista, sino que en realidad la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation había tenido algo que ver con los decesos.

\- ¿Acaso mi hermana y Cadance se volvieron unas caníbales come carne? Y si fuera así, ¿Quién es el responsable de crear esta enfermedad tan peligrosa? –se preguntaba Shining Armor en su mente y tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a sus dudas.

Fue entonces que rápidamente Shining colocó en el proyector la cinta de VHS que había tomado del cadáver de Fleetfoot, la cual comenzó a reproducirse mostrando en primer lugar el logo de la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation para después dar paso a una serie de imágenes donde aparecían varios jóvenes científicos los cuales examinaban una extraña sustancia color purpura.

Luego se mostró una foto donde aparecían dos adolescentes abrazadas: Una era de piel morena y cabello color negro, mientras que la otra era de piel color crema y cabello color rojo con franjas moradas. Debajo de la foto aparecían unas letras que decían: "_**Señoritas Moon Dancer y Ximena Martínez Xocoyotzin: Creadoras del Virus EVE X-2020**_".

\- ¿Moon Dancer? Esa era la amiga de Twily cuando esta se encontraba en el Jardín de Niños –dijo Shining Armor reconociendo el nombre y la foto de una de las chicas - ¿Por qué ella crearía algo así?

El joven policía continúo viendo el vídeo durante algunos minutos más, esta vez el proyector mostró un vídeo donde aparecían algunos científicos quienes supervisados por una mujer sin rostro mezclaban la extraña sustancia color purpura, la cual tenía como nombre: _Virus EVE X-2020_.

Dicho virus fue mezclado con un parasito que estaba contenido dentro de una sustancia de color blanca, en cuanto tuvieron contacto las dos sustancias se creó una nueva sustancia color azul, los científicos al ver la reacción saltaron emocionados mientras que la mujer sin rostro aplaudió con satisfacción ante el resultado.

La imagen cambio ahora a una foto donde aparecía la sustancia color azul, debajo de la imagen se mostraron unas letras que decían: "_**Virus-M: Resultado de la Combinación entre el Virus EVE X-2020 y el Virus-RX que fue traído directamente del África Occidental**_".

Tras este último mensaje el vídeo llego a su fin, Shining estaba estupefacto, pues no podía creer que la mejor amiga de su hermana junto con aquella chica de piel morena hubieran sido las responsables de crear los cimientos para generar un virus mortal que podría acabar con la humanidad entera si era empleado con fines perversos o si este caía en las manos equivocadas.

\- ¿Por qué Moon Dancer? ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió crear algo así? –exclamo Shining Armor llevándose la mano al rostro –Debo dar gracias a Fleetfoot de que me haya dejado este video, ahora sé que la muerte de mi hermanita y de Cadance no fue un accidente o culpa de un grupo terrorista, todo fue culpa de estos degenerados de Pharmahorse Corporation –Shining se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo y salió de la habitación al tiempo que decía –Si hay un laboratorio aquí, entonces debo destruirlo, no puedo dejar que estos infelices se salgan con la suya y mucho menos que destruyan al mundo con sus virus infernales, lo hare por Cadance y por Twily, por ellas voy a hacer esto.

Shining comenzó a correr por el pasillo en dirección a una puerta que llevaba a la planta alta del Comedor del Hotel donde nuevamente se encontró con dos infectados, a los cuales no dudo en dispararles en la cabeza para asesinarlos rápidamente y poder continuar con su camino hacia el vestíbulo del Hotel.

\- ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr! –gruño un infectado que apareció repentinamente frente a Shining.

\- ¡Cierra la boca idiota! –respondió Shining apuntando a la cabeza del muerto viviente y abriendo fuego matándolo al instante.

Tras esto, Shining salió hacia el vestíbulo, bajo las escalinatas que llevaban a la segunda planta y para su sorpresa encontró justo al final de estas una nota junto con una extraña llave.

Él tomo ambos objetos, guardo la llave y luego leyó la extraña nota, la cual decía lo siguiente:

_De: Sombra._

_Para: Mi Querido Amigo Shining Armor._

_Hola Shining, debo informarte que lamentablemente Tempest Shadow acaba de morir, encontré su cadáver en una de las habitaciones que estaban en el Ala Derecha del Hotel, pero no fue asesinada por un zombi sino por Fluttershy, la chica a la cual le tendiste la mano mucho tiempo atrás y que al parecer se ha vuelto loca, incluso sospecho que ella es la responsable de la muerte de muchos miembros del Equipo Pegasus, pues mientras investigaba las habitaciones encontré sus cadáveres con marcas de bala en el pecho, lo cual indica que ella los asesino para dárselos de comer a los zombis._

_Pero no te preocupes por esa perra, yo acabo de asesinarla para vengar la muerte de Tempest Shadow y logre arrebatarle esta llave, la cual al parecer lleva a una zona ubicada detrás del Hotel y que recibe el nombre de Cementerio Real, cuyo acceso es la puerta que se encuentra en la escalinata, por lo que sería bueno que fueras a investigar para ver si encuentras alguna pista que nos ayude a salir de aquí._

_Mientras tanto buscare la manera de bloquear los accesos para evitar que esos perros del demonio entren aquí, pero si te sientes inseguro te recomiendo que vayas al gimnasio que está del lado izquierdo de la escalinata, ahí puede que encuentres algo que te funcione para luchar contra esos monstruos caninos, me pareció ver una escopeta en el lugar, pero al parecer solo puedes tomarla si pones otra arma en su lugar, ya que si no pones un reemplazo puede que te quedes atrapado y eso no te va a agradar para nada._

_Suerte Shining y nos veremos muy pronto._

_Atentamente tu amigo y compañero Sombra._

Después de leer aquel mensaje, Shining se sentía totalmente devastado, pues la noticia de que el nuevo amor de su vida Tempest Shadow estuviera muerta era un golpe duro para él, pero igualmente se le hacía demasiado increíble el hecho de que quien había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana se hubiera convertido en una psicópata que fue capaz de asesinar a todo su pelotón.

-M-Maldita Fluttershy… ¡Te odio! –exclamo enojado Shining cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el piso con su puño - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Qué te hicimos para que nos traiciones de esta manera? Ah… me alegro de que Sombra te haya dado tu merecido, no tenías derecho a seguir viva, pero… ahora tengo un motivo más para luchar y acabar de una vez por todas con todo este infierno.

Tras decir estas palabras, el joven policía se puso de pie, camino hacia la escalinata, examino las paredes y después de unos segundos encontró una cerradura, por lo que inserto la llave, abrió una puerta que estaba escondida en el lugar para finalmente cruzarla y entrar en un enorme pasillo, por el cual corrió hasta salir en un enorme jardín lleno de lapidas, resaltando entre todas estas una que estaba al lado derecho y que tenía grabado un ángel que sostenía un arco con flecha, flecha cuya punta tenía una abertura.

-Ese debe ser el Cupido del que hablaba la nota misteriosa –dijo Shining Armor sonriendo al tiempo que sacaba la punta de flecha hecha de peridotita que había recogido varias horas antes –Es extraño que en la publicidad de este lugar se hablara de un jardín con fuente de ángeles cuando en realidad lo que hay aquí es un cementerio, bonito lugar para una cita ¡Jejejeje!

El joven empezó a caminar hacia la extraña tumba, colocó la punta de peridotita en la lápida y de repente la tumba se abrió mostrando unas escaleras que llevaban a una habitación subterránea.

Shining no dudo en bajar las escaleras para finalmente encontrarse con una enorme cripta donde estaba una puerta de piedra que al parecer no sería fácil de abrir, por lo que el joven policía empezó a caminar por el lugar buscando alguna pista que le ayudara a saber cómo abrir la puerta, para su suerte pudo toparse con un pequeño y a la vez extraño libro azul, el cual tenía en la parte de atrás una llave que al parecer abría otra puerta del Hotel, a la vez Shining abrió el libro y encontró en esta una extraña nota que decía lo siguiente:

_El Libro Maldito de Gaia Everfree._

_Las Cuatro Máscaras…_

_La primera no dice vilezas,_

_La segunda no huele la inmundicia,_

_La tercera no ve la malicia,_

_y la cuarta ni dice, ni huele,_

_ni ve las perfidias..._

_Cuando las cuatro estén en su lugar,_

_la maldición se extenderá._

Luego de leer aquellas líneas, Shining dejo el libro en el suelo para después recorrer el lugar tratando de buscar algo que le ayudara a entender el significado del extraño mensaje, pero no paso mucho para que finalmente se diera cuenta que justo en el lado izquierdo de la puerta de piedra se encontraban cuatro estatuas que en su rostro tenían una abertura que indicaba la presencia de un objeto decorativo.

-Si esas estatuas tenían máscaras, entonces… probablemente las mismas se encuentren en el Hotel –pensó Shining para después tomar un respiro diciendo –Ah… esto se pone más complicado, solo espero no encontrarme con más de esos zombis.

El joven policía subió las escaleras para salir de la cripta, luego camino hacia la puerta que llevaba al vestíbulo donde tomo camino rumbo a la puerta ubicada al lado izquierdo de la escalinata, la cual cruzo para entrar a una enorme habitación donde se encontraba una alberca olímpica además de dos puertas que llevaban a los vestidores junto con una tercera puerta que comunicaba al gimnasio donde de acuerdo a la carta de Sombra, Shining podría encontrar una escopeta para defenderse.

-Realmente se nota que a los dueños de este lugar les gustaba el lujo y la elegancia –dijo Shining Armor caminando alrededor de la alberca percatándose que esta estaba decorada con mosaicos lujosos –Lo extraño es que la alberca está llena y aparentemente alguien la puso a funcionar, ¿Habrá sido Fluttershy o Sombra quien la lleno?

El joven policía continúo caminando por el lugar hasta que de repente pudo escuchar nuevamente el gemido gutural de un infectado, Shining se dio la vuelta rápidamente y observo como un infectado salía del agua para luego arrastrarse por el piso acercándose lentamente a Shining.

-Luces asqueroso amigo, muy asqueroso –dijo Shining burlándose del infectado que tenía la piel en un estado avanzado de descomposición para después apuntarle en la cabeza y dispararle matándolo al instante –Pobre infeliz, eso le sucede por meterse con un policía.

De repente una de las ventanas del lugar fue destruida, Shining volteo rápidamente hacia atrás encontrándose con un perro infectado, el cual lo miraba de manera amenazadora, por si fuera poco, también iba acompañado por tres perros más, los cuales gruñían y ladraban al tiempo que soltaban mordidas.

-Ah… Lo que faltaba, ¿También quieren un pedazo de Shining? –pregunto el joven policía confiado y preparando su pistola para después apuntar diciendo –Pues tendrán que venir por él.

Los cuatro perros infectados se abalanzaron hacia Shining Armor, el cual rápidamente saco su cuchillo y se hizo a un lado para esquivar los ataques, no sin antes alcanzar a apuñalar a uno de los perros en el cuello, el cual cayo en el suelo desangrándose, aunque sin morir todavía.

\- ¿Quieres más? ¡Pues ven por mí! –dijo Shining de manera desafiante al perro infectado que estaba herido, el cual respondió gruñendo para nuevamente abalanzarse hacia el joven, el cual apunto su pistola y abrió fuego contra el animal infectado que cayó en el suelo con la cabeza totalmente destrozada por el disparo –Va uno y quedan tres… ¡Vamos vengan a por mí!

Los tres perros volvieron a abalanzarse sobre Shining intentando morderlo en el cuello, pero este volvió nuevamente a esquivarlos para rápidamente apuñalar a uno de ellos, solo que esta vez el cuchillo termino clavado justo en la cabeza del perro, el cual continúo moviéndose, aunque de una manera bastante torpe como si no pudiera controlar sus movimientos.

-Vamos perrito, creí que eras más veloz ¡Jajajaja! –dijo Shining burlándose del animal, el cual volvió a atacar a Shining quien rápidamente con una mano disparo en la cabeza del perro mientras que con la otra quito el cuchillo que el infectado tenía clavado para finalmente lanzar el cadáver de este a la alberca – ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?! –pregunto Shining quien sentía como la adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo al combatir con aquellos monstruos.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! –gruño un perro como respuesta a la pregunta para correr hacia Shining quien estaba por repetir la misma táctica sino fuera porque el segundo perro también se lanzó y de una mordida le arrebato su pistola lanzándola hacia el agua donde termino hundiéndose.

\- ¡Mierda! –exclamo Shining armado solo con el cuchillo para después empezar a correr alrededor de la alberca mientras era perseguido por los perros zombi que intentaban matarlo, pero repentinamente pudo encontrar un tubo metálico que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la alberca, por lo que, sin dudarlo, lo tomo con sus manos y cuando uno de los animales infectados intento abalanzarse sobre él este lo golpeo en la cabeza con el tubo haciéndolo caer en el suelo.

El segundo perro zombi se abalanzo sobre él y lo hizo caer en el suelo, pero Shining puso el tubo frente a él haciendo que el animal mordiera el tubo y no intentara morder su cuello, luego con sus piernas patio al perro infectado lanzándolo hacia una mesa que estaba en el lugar, la cual termino rompiéndose por el impacto.

Rápidamente Shining se puso de pie, con el tubo se acercó al perro que estaba en el suelo para golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza terminando con la vida del animal infectado, el cual no volvió a moverse.

El último perro que quedaba intento atacar a Shining por la espalda, pero el joven policía volteo rápidamente y con el mismo tubo golpeo la cabeza del perro destrozándola al tiempo que el cadáver del animal infectado caía en la alberca hundiéndose ante la vista del chico.

-Eso es por Twily y por Cadance –dijo Shining tomando un respiro después de la pelea y tirando el tubo en el suelo –Ahora… a continuar investigando para ver si encuentro más pistas en el lugar.

Shining saco su cuchillo para después dirigirse hacia los vestidores, inspecciono primero el de caballeros encontrando solamente manchas de sangre, restos de carne humana y una llave con forma de trébol, la cual Shining tomo al pensar que esta probablemente abriría otra puerta del Hotel.

Después inspecciono los vestidores para damas donde no encontró nada útil salvó una escopeta de juguete que al parecer había pertenecido al hijo o hija de algún visitante del lugar, fue entonces que Shining recordó la carta de Sombra donde este le decía que si quería obtener la escopeta tendría que dejar un arma en el lugar donde esta se encontraba.

-Ah… solo espero que no exista un radar de armas falsas –se dijo Shining así mismo tomando el arma de juguete para después continuar investigando el lugar sin encontrar nada más que le fuera de utilidad.

Shining salió del vestidor de damas para después cruzar la puerta que llevaba al gimnasio del Hotel, el cual era bastante grande y estaba lleno de aparatos para ejercitar los músculos, una cabina de seguridad, además de que al fondo de la misma se encontraba una peculiar estatua de un hombre con bigote y que usaba un uniforme antiguo de soldado ingles mientras que en sus manos tenía una Escopeta Puskarna Kranj Dos Cañones de Calibre 12.

-Debe ser mi día de suerte, perdí la pistola, pero encontré un arma mucho mejor –dijo Shining acercándose a la estatua y tomando la escopeta dijo –Lo siento amigo, pero yo la necesito más que tú.

En cuanto retiro la escopeta del lugar donde estaba, una extraña reja se colocó en la única puerta de salida que había, lo cual impresiono bastante a Shining Armor quien no esperaba que tal cosa sucediera, por lo que sin pensarlo colocó la escopeta de juguete en la estatua haciendo que la reja descendiera hacia el suelo dando paso libre a la salida.

\- ¿Quién habrá diseñado este lugar? –se preguntó Shining Armor con curiosidad por la forma en que había desaparecido la reja –Es bastante sorprendente que haya puesto mecanismos así en todo el lugar, por ahora creo que debo ver si encuentro algo más.

Shining comenzó a caminar por el lugar en busca de pistas, pero solo encontró siete cartuchos extra para la escopeta más una mochila que él tomo para guardar los objetos que fuera recolectando, posteriormente camino hacia la cabina de seguridad que se encontraba dentro del gimnasio, abrió la puerta y repentinamente un infectado salió del lugar e intento atacar a Shining, pero este le soltó una patada en el estómago para después dispararle en la cabeza destrozándola.

Shining se agacho al cadáver para examinarlo y pudo darse cuenta que el infectado usaba una bata blanca, lo que indicaba que en su vida pasada había sido algún científico que laboraba en el lugar.

-Pobre tipo, realmente siento bastante lastima por él –dijo Shining poniéndose de pie sin dejar de ver el cadáver del infectado para después examinar la cabina, la cual tenía en su interior un pequeño casillero que para fortuna del joven policía estaba abierta y dentro de esta se encontraba una curiosa mascara de oro pero que no tenía ojos - ¿Q-Qué es esto? ¿Será la máscara de la que hablaba el libro? –se preguntó Shining tomando el objeto para después guardarlo en su mochila diciendo –Mejor me la llevo, si estaba oculta aquí fue por alguna buena razón.

Tras guardar el objeto, Shining continúo revisando el lugar y se encontró en una pequeña mesa del lugar tres hojas de papel junto con un sobre, lo cual indicaba que se trataba de una carta que probablemente el infectado que yacía adentro trataba de mandar al exterior.

El joven policía las tomo con cuidado para después comenzar a leer lo que probablemente fueron las últimas palabras de aquel pobre desdichado que termino convirtiéndose en un muerto viviente, la carta decía lo siguiente:

_3 de noviembre de 2016._

_Querida Fleur._

_Cuando recibas este mensaje es muy probable que yo seré algo… muy diferente._

_Como te mencione hace ya unos días por teléfono hubo un accidente en el laboratorio donde trabajaba junto con otros chicos, no puedo creer que mi temporada como parte del Programa de Estudio Independiente de Everfree se haya convertido en una lucha por sobrevivir a esos monstruos._

_¡Dios! Realmente me arrepiento de haber ayudado a la Profesora en crear el Virus-M que ahora se ha esparcido por todas las instalaciones, yo pude haberme salvado sino fuera porque anoche decidí darme una ducha sin saber que el agua estaba también contaminada con el virus._

_Hoy me hicieron pruebas y estás dieron un resultado positivo, cosa que era de esperarse, he pagado caro el precio de mi error, tengo mucho miedo y me tiemblan las manos con solo pensar que voy a integrarme a las filas de los muertos vivientes, los cuales aumentan cada vez más, incluso varios vacacionistas ya están infectados y en estos momentos andan pasando por el mismo calvario que yo._

_Fleur, quiero que sepas que tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y eres para mí una de las chicas más maravillosas que he conocido, por lo que quiero y te suplico que por favor trates de ponerte a salvo, ya que escuche a un grupo de amigos cercanos a la Directora de tu Escuela que esta planea reclutar a nuevos estudiantes para llevarlos a un centro de investigación nuevo con la excusa de ofrecerles entrar a un nuevo Programa de Estudio Independiente, pero en realidad los quiere como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos poco éticos._

_No sé si el virus podrá mantenerse contenido en este lugar, pero en caso de que este traspase el edificio y si me ves caminando hacia la ciudad por la carretera no dudes en matarme, no razones conmigo y no sientas compasión de mí, quiero que me mates para así evitar que te haga daño._

_Que Dios… t-te proteja… _

_Tuyo, Said Thunderbolt_.

Después de leer la carta, Shining dejo las hojas en donde las había encontrado a la vez que sentía una cierta preocupación, ya que por los detalles de la carta se dejaba en claro que los ejecutivos de la empresa responsable del Incidente en el Instituto Everton ahora planeaba ir aún más lejos en sus planes, aunque lo que más le inquietaba era el hecho de que se mencionara a la Directora de una escuela, lo cual elevaba las sospechas de Shining sobre los profesores que trabajaban en los dos principales institutos educativos de la zona que eran la escuela pública Canterlot High y la escuela privada Crystal Prep Academy, está última dirigida nuevamente por la Profesora Abacus Cinch, quien tras la Tragedia en el Instituto Everton regreso para ocupar el puesto de directora.

\- ¿Acaso la Directora Celestia, la Subdirectora Luna o la Directora Cinch trabajan con los ejecutivos de Pharmahorse Corporation? –se preguntó Shining así mismo tratando de descifrar aquel misterio –Ah… si tan solo este chico hubiera sido más específico podría detener esos planes en cuanto salga de aquí, pero sin ellos estoy en un laberinto sin salida, en fin, tengo que continuar buscando las dichosas mascaras si quiero destruir el laboratorio que está escondido aquí.

Shining salió de la cabina de seguridad para dirigirse nuevamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la alberca, al cruzar la puerta se percató para su sorpresa que esta se encontraba sin agua mientras que al fondo de esta estaba el cadáver de uno de los perros que había asesinado junto con su pistola además del cuerpo putrefacto de una de las miembros del Equipo Pegasus.

\- ¡Ay Dios! ¡Es el cuerpo de Misty Fly! –exclamo Shining asustado y corriendo hacia la alberca bajando de un salto para acercarse al cuerpo de la chica que hasta hace unos días pertenecía al Departamento de Policía de Canterlot City –Pobre Misty Fly… seguramente también la asesinaron esos malditos infectados… ¡Hijos de perra! –exclamo Shining con lágrimas en los ojos al no poder soportar ver a su compañera muerta, la cual tenía en sus manos una máscara de plata sin nariz –Creo… que ella también estaba tratando de destruir el laboratorio, debo continuar si quiero acabar con todo esto –dijo Shining tomando la máscara para guardarla en su mochila hasta que repentinamente una de las paredes del lugar fue destruida gracias a una explosión. El joven policía se cubrió para evitar que el polvo le cayera en los ojos, fue entonces que al voltear lentamente hacia el hueco que había en la pared pudo ver la figura de un compañero que él no esperaba volver a ver - ¿S-Sombra?

-Hola Shining –saludo el Capitán del Equipo Alicorn esbozando una sonrisa mientras en sus manos sostenía una granada de fragmentación –Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.

-Para nada Capitán Sombra, me alegra saber que aun esta con vida –respondió Shining subiendo las escaleras de la alberca para después acercarse a Sombra y pararse frente a él.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo Shining?

-Nada importante salvo… el cadáver de Misty Fly que está en la alberca además de dos mascaras que al parecer son las llaves para entrar al laboratorio que Pharmahorse Corporation construyo bajo este lugar –respondió Shining al tiempo que abría su mochila para mostrarle a Sombra los objetos que había encontrado.

\- ¿Pharmahorse Corporation? ¿Estás seguro que son los responsables de todo esto? –pregunto Sombra incrédulo ante las afirmaciones de Shining.

-Totalmente Capitán Sombra, incluso descubrí que ellos fueron los responsables de asesinar a mi hermana Twilight y a Cadance, mi anterior pareja. Además de eso, he descubierto que cierta Directora de una de las dos escuelas de la ciudad está planeando reclutar chicos para usarlos como conejillos de indias en sus experimentos.

-Entonces el Jefe Iron Will tiene que saberlo, no podemos permitir que esos desgraciados se salgan con la suya –dijo Sombra mientras apretaba su puño enojado como muestra de que estaba indignado al conocer que la empresa más importante de la región fuera la causante de todo esto.

\- ¿Alguna orden Capitán? –pregunto Shining Armor a Sombra.

-Continúa buscando esas dichosas máscaras, investiga las cabañas para ver si encuentras algo que nos sea de utilidad –respondió Sombra para después caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba al vestíbulo del Hotel.

\- ¿A dónde va Capitán? –pregunto Shining al no entender porque el líder de su equipo tomaba otro rumbo.

-Voy a buscar más pruebas para que podamos denunciar a Pharmahorse –respondió Sombra volteando a ver a Shining –Nos veremos en el Cementerio Real para que así juntos podamos destruir ese laboratorio maligno.

-Entendido Capitán Sombra, nos veremos allí –respondió Shining alejándose para cruzar el hueco que el Capitán del Equipo Alicorn había hecho para salir del Hotel y correr rápidamente hacia la zona donde estaban las cinco cabañas del lugar mientras la luz de la luna era cubierta por unas enormes nubes negras hundiendo al lugar en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno chicos, este capítulo lo realice el mismo día que escribí el capítulo 3 pero decidí guardarlo para no acelerar tan rápido la historia, como pueden ver se vienen cosas bastante interesantes y que probablemente harán que nuestros sobrevivientes se encuentren en una carrera contra el tiempo por sobrevivir.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews (que me ayudan bastante) así como agregar la historia a Favorite Story o Follow Story para que no se pierdan las actualizaciones.**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos muy pronto :D**


	6. Capítulo 5: Una Lucha por la Verdad

CAPITULO 5: Una Lucha por la Verdad

El reloj marcaba las 12:40 de la noche, Tempest Shadow se encontraba bajando lentamente las escalinatas que estaban en el vestíbulo del Hotel mientras en su mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente el antídoto que Fluttershy necesitaba para salvar la vida de Spitfire.

Sin embargo, antes de cruzar la puerta que llevaba al casino del Hotel, Tempest pudo notar que Guardian Angel no se encontraba acostada en el sillón, esta situación hizo que la joven policía comenzara nuevamente a preocuparse ya que temía que su compañera hubiera sido asesinada por los infectados.

-En cuanto le deje el antídoto a Fluttershy voy a ir a buscarla –se dijo Tempest a sí misma para después cruzar la puerta del casino y dirigirse rápidamente hacia la habitación donde estaba refugiada Fluttershy, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo se percató que los dos infectados que había dejado con vida minutos atrás se encontraban en el piso muertos - ¿Los habrá matado Guardian Angel? –se preguntó Tempest para luego continuar corriendo hacia el pasillo que llevaba al refugio de Fluttershy, ella abrió la puerta y en cuanto entró pudo ver que dentro de esta se encontraba Guardian Angel acostada en el sofá - ¿No que no querías cuidar a Fluttershy? –pregunto Tempest incrédula y a la vez molesta por ver que su compañera le hacía compañía a la adolescente.

-No pude conciliar el sueño, así que mejor decidí hacerte caso y venir a acompañar a tu amiguita –respondió Guardian Angel con indiferencia ante el enojo de Tempest al tiempo que cruzaba nuevamente los brazos.

-Ah… como sea, ¿Dónde está Fluttershy?

-Está en el baño y solo espera que le des el antídoto para Spitfire, la cual, por cierto, se ve muy mal.

Tras escuchar la respuesta de Guardian Angel, Tempest se dirigió al baño de la habitación, abrió la puerta y encontró a Fluttershy sentada al lado de Spitfire, la cual apenas se encontraba despertando, aunque con mucho dolor en su brazo derecho debido a la mordedura de serpiente.

-Aquí tienes Fluttershy, lamento tardar un poco, pero… había zombis en la zona –dijo Tempest entregándole el antídoto a Fluttershy.

-No hay problema, lo importante es que conseguiste el antídoto para la Capitana Spitfire –respondió la adolescente tomando en sus manos el frasco con el antídoto para veneno de serpiente, posteriormente lo vació en una jeringa y finalmente inyecto a Spitfire en el brazo.

-Ah… ¡Dios! ¡Esto duele! ¡Argh! –gimió la Capitana del Equipo Pegasus mientras esbozaba una mueca de dolor, la cual desapareció en cuanto Fluttershy termino de inyectarle el antídoto y saco la aguja de su cuerpo.

-Tienes suerte Spitfire, esa mordida pudo matarte –dijo Fluttershy poniéndose de pie y tirando la jeringa en el bote de basura que estaba en el baño.

-Pues... preferible recibir una mordida dolorosa de víbora que una mordida de esos malditos monstruos –respondió Spitfire poniéndose de pie y recuperándose del envenenamiento, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Tempest que no esperaba una recuperación tan rápida – ¿T-Tempest? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Spitfire sorprendida en cuanto noto la presencia de la joven policía.

-El Jefe Iron Will nos mandó para buscarlos debido a que perdimos el contacto con ustedes –respondió Tempest cruzando los brazos y viendo con seriedad a Spitfire –No tienes que explicarme nada, ya sé que fue Pharmahorse Corporation la responsable de haber derribado el helicóptero.

\- ¡Jejeje! ¿Pharmahorse dices? Ellos no derribaron el helicóptero –dijo Spitfire riendo y pensando que las palabras de su compañera eran una broma de mal gusto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero… en las notas que he encontrado… y el lanzacohetes en el Bosque y… y…

-Sí, lo sé –dijo Spitfire interrumpiendo a Tempest mientras movía su brazo derecho para cerciorarse que este se había recuperado y que estaba en buenas condiciones –Yo también leí algunas de esas notas, pero… en realidad el helicóptero cayó debido a que hubo una falla mecánica en las aspas. Supongo que algún imbécil del Departamento olvido examinarlo antes de que partiéramos. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vendrán a recogernos?

-Yo… no lo sé, Spearhead nos abandonó justo cuando estábamos explorando el lugar –respondió Tempest al no saber que responderle a la Capitana del Equipo Pegasus, la cual tenía fama de ser una policía con un temperamento bastante fuere.

\- ¡Ay no puede ser! ¡Maldito cobarde! –exclamo enojada Spitfire pateando el bote de basura del baño al no poder creer que uno de los miembros del Equipo Alicorn hubiera abandonado a sus compañeros –Esos monstruos están en todo este lugar y ese infeliz… ¡¿Los abandono?! ¡Carajo!

-No te preocupes, encontré a una mujer extraña hace unos minutos y me dijo que buscara la manera de enviarnos un helicóptero para nosotros –dijo Tempest tratando de calmar el enojo de Spitfire.

\- ¿Mujer extraña? ¿Qué mujer? –pregunto Spitfire confundida al no poder entender las palabras de Tempest.

-N-No sé su nombre, pero al parecer era amiga de Shining y ella me prometió que enviaría ayuda –respondió Tempest un poco nerviosa, ya que tenía miedo de que la Capitana del Equipo Pegasus reaccionara de una manera violenta ante la noticia.

\- ¡Ay Tempest! –exclamo Spitfire llevándose su mano derecha a la cara y con un tono de voz que denotaba una gran decepción por la respuesta de su compañera –Solo a ti se te ocurre aceptar la ayuda de personas extrañas.

-Bueno, al menos intente hacer algo un poco más productivo que tu amigo el Capitán Sombra –dijo Tempest sintiéndose ofendida por las palabras de Spitfire.

\- ¿Sombra? ¿Y dónde está él?

-No lo sé, salió a buscar a Guardian Angel, pero ella regreso por su cuenta y supongo que él se acabó perdiendo en el Bosque Everfree –respondió Tempest para después tomar un respiro diciendo –Pero ese no es el punto, lo importante es que debemos buscar la manera de salir de aquí si no queremos enfrentarnos con una B.O.W.

\- ¿B.O.W? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Es un arma bio orgánica que Pharmahorse Corporation diseño y que al parecer está oculta en este lugar, pero la misma será activada por un supuesto jefe de seguridad llamado K. S., el cual probablemente este rondando el lugar en estos momentos.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿Y tú nieve de qué la quieres? –pregunto Spitfire con sarcasmo ya que ella no creía en las palabras de Tempest y mucho menos en las acusaciones que esta hacía contra la empresa multinacional.

-Spitfire esto no es una broma, realmente hay algo peligroso dentro de este lugar y todos podríamos morir si no huimos de aquí lo antes posible –respondió Tempest tratando de convencer a la Capitana del Equipo Pegasus sobre las actividades ilegales de Pharmahorse Corporation.

-Por favor Tempest, Pharmahorse Corporation es una de las empresas farmacéuticas más prestigiosas del mundo, al grado de que incluso tiene reconocimientos por parte de la OMS y del Departamento de Salud y Servicios Sociales de los Estados Unidos –dijo Spitfire quien seguía sin creer en las acusaciones que hacía su compañera - ¿Por qué diablos crearían armas biológicas o por qué querrían matarnos a nosotras?

-Yo… ¡No lo sé! Pero por todo lo que está pasando en este maldito lugar es obvio que esos monstruos caníbales son producto de algún negocio muy chueco de estos infelices, así como también lo fue el Incidente del Instituto Everton donde murió la hermana menor de Shining y su prometida la Directora Cadance –respondió Tempest quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver que Spitfire se negaba a aceptar las acusaciones –Ellos son un peligro para el mundo y si no los denunciamos ahora probablemente van a continuar lastimando a gente inocente, es nuestro deber darle a conocer al mundo sobre todo lo que está pasando aquí.

-Ah… Tempest, siendo honesta no puedo creerte nada –dijo Spitfire fastidiada y cansada de escuchar las acusaciones de su compañera -En lo personal se me hace bastante ridículo y hasta absurdo que acuses a una empresa de ser una "Compañía del Mal", y aunque fuera cierto lo que dices, Pharmahorse tiene billones de dólares con los que puede comprar a los medios y hacernos quedar en ridículo frente a la opinión pública –en ese momento, Spitfire se sentó sobre el excusado del baño y tomando un respiro dijo –Yo no pienso moverme de aquí, voy a esperar a que alguien nos saque de este infierno para así regresar a casa con mi madre e irme de aquí.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a rendirte y dejar que ellos se salgan con la suya? –pregunto Tempest quien estaba sorprendida por la actitud derrotada de su compañera.

-No me importa Tempest, prefiero quedarme aquí que ver a más compañeros míos morir en manos de esos caníbales y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Pues si tú no quieres pelear, yo si lo hare y voy a luchar para que el mundo sepa la verdad de todo lo que está pasando –sentencio Tempest quien camino hacia la puerta del baño para salir del lugar.

-Es una lucha perdida Tempest, vivirás más si te quedas aquí encerrada –dijo Spitfire tratando de evitar que su compañera saliera del lugar para continuar explorando el _Everfree Vacation Center_ \- ¡Ey! ¡Espera! ¡Salir es un suicidio no seas estúpida! ¡Ey! ¡Pues vete al diablo Tempest! ¡Si te vuelves la botana de los zombis no me culpes por ello!

Tempest salió del baño ignorando los gritos de Spitfire, ella camino lentamente por la habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta que llevaba al pasillo, pero antes de salir una mano la detuvo e hizo que ella volteara hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con Fluttershy, la cual llevaba en sus manos una Pistola Beretta M92FS junto con una mochila donde cargaba medicamentos, así como balas para el arma.

\- ¿Sucede algo Fluttershy? –pregunto Tempest confundida y sorprendida de ver que la adolescente llevaba todos aquellos objetos con ella.

-Yo… no puedo dejar que vayas sola otra vez, quiero acompañarte Tempest y no me digas que soy más útil quedándome aquí –respondió Fluttershy cruzando los brazos y viendo seriamente a la joven policía.

-Agradezco tu interés y valentía Fluttershy, pero francamente prefiero que te quedes aquí a salvo de esos monstruos –dijo Tempest colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Fluttershy.

\- ¡Ah No! ¡Eso sí que no Tempest! –respondió Fluttershy molesta por las palabras de Tempest –Yo no pienso quedarme aquí, quiero acompañarte y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión fácilmente.

-Fluttershy esto no es un juego, esas cosas pueden asesinarte con un solo mordisco y lo que menos quiero es cargar con la muerte de alguien más –dijo Tempest tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la adolescente.

-N-No me importa morir Tempest –respondió Fluttershy agachando la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas para después levantar la vista rápidamente viendo a la joven policía directamente a los ojos esbozando una mirada que reflejaba impotencia y enojo - ¡No me importa Tempest! ¡No me importa morir! Mi amiga Twilight murió hace cuatro meses en el Instituto Everton, mis amigas y yo aún sufrimos su perdida, ninguna ha vuelto a ser la de antes… S-Si tú dices que Pharmahorse fue la causante de su muerte, yo… ¡Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte! No quiero dejar que alguien más sufra lo mismo que nosotras… ¡Déjame ir! ¡Te lo suplico Tempest! ¡Por favor!

Tempest se quedó callada durante algunos segundos debido a que esta era la primera vez que ella veía a Fluttershy llorar, además de que al observar la mirada de la adolescente podía sentir dentro de sí misma todo el coraje, dolor e impotencia que esta había acumulado desde la pérdida de su amiga Twilight Sparkle, una de sus mejores amigas y cuya muerte la había golpeado tanto a ella como a sus amigas quienes nunca pensaron que aquella mañana de julio sería la última vez que verían con vida a su amiga.

La joven policía tomó un respiro y viendo a Fluttershy cara a cara le dijo:

-Está bien Fluttershy tú ganas, pero prométeme que no te volverás alimento de los zombis.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, mi amiga Rainbow Dash me anduvo enseñando técnicas de defensa personal y mi amiga Applejack me enseñó a disparar cuando estuve ayudándole con las labores de su granja –respondió Fluttershy con bastante seguridad en sí misma, lo cual sorprendió a Tempest ya que cuando conoció a la chica había observado que esta era bastante tímida e insegura - ¿A dónde iremos primero?

-La nota que encontré en el casino mencionaba que hay un laboratorio secreto en este lugar, es muy probable que este se encuentre escondido en alguna parte del Hotel o afuera de este –respondió Tempest al tiempo que cruzaba la puerta acompañada por Fluttershy para luego empezar a caminar por el pasillo –Si tan solo pudiéramos encontrar más información sobre el lugar probablemente tendríamos más pistas.

-Um… ahora que lo mencionas, creo que mi compañera Blaze había mencionado que hay una biblioteca en la parte de arriba y que ahí podría haber información sobre el lugar, ¿Qué tal si vamos a investigar?

-Me parece una buena idea Fluttershy, solo espero que no esté tan infestado de infectados como aquí –dijo Tempest para después caminar por el pasillo seguido por la adolescente sin darse cuenta que una puerta ubicada cerca de la habitación donde se habían refugiado Spitfire y Guardian Angel se habría lentamente y que a través de esta se asomaba una figura humana que al ver alejarse a ambas chicas camino lentamente por el mismo pasillo y entro hacia otra puerta ubicada en el lugar que tenía una placa dorada que decía: "_**Energía**_".

Tempest y Fluttershy continuaron su camino por el pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta que comunicaba al casino, pero fue justo ahí que se encontraron con un letrero que señalaba hacia unas escaleras ubicadas al fondo del lugar además de que se dejaba implícito que a través de estas se podía llegar a la biblioteca del Hotel.

-Um… esto sí que es extraño –pensó Tempest sorprendida y acercándose al letrero –Yo no recuerdo haber visto este objeto aquí, ¿Quién lo habrá dejado?

-Ese letrero no estaba aquí cuando me vine a refugiar en la habitación –pensó Fluttershy quien presentía que alguien más estaba en el lugar además de ellas dos - ¿Acaso alguien nos estará ayudando a llegar al laboratorio?

Tempest y Fluttershy no le tomaron más importancia al extraño asunto y decidieron seguir la dirección señalada por la flecha, la cual las llevo hacia el fondo del pasillo donde al lado izquierdo de este se encontraban unas escaleras metálicas de caracol que comunicaban al segundo piso, así como un lujoso ascensor del cual salían varios gemidos guturales, lo cual indicaba que este estaba repleto de infectados, infectados que probablemente habían sido encerrados en dicho elevador para evitar que contagiaran a otras personas.

-Será mejor no abrir ese ascensor –dijo Tempest nerviosa debido a los gemidos y gruñidos que salían de dicho lugar –Creo que son demasiados y no podremos acabar con todos.

-Concuerdo totalmente –respondió Fluttershy aprobando las palabras de la joven policía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambas chicas caminaron hacia las escaleras y empezaron a subir lentamente hacia la parte de arriba.

En cuanto llegaron al segundo piso, Tempest y Fluttershy caminaron a través de un oscuro pasillo con ventanales en el lado izquierdo y decorado con un tapiz color azul además de que en las paredes se encontraban colocadas algunas pantallas de televisión, las cuales repentinamente se encendieron al igual que las luces del lugar, lo cual asusto a ambas chicas que no esperaban que la energía eléctrica regresara para iluminar el interior del Hotel.

-Pharmahorse Corporation les da la bienvenida al _Everfree Vacation Center_ –dijo una voz femenina proveniente de los televisores al tiempo que mostraba el logo de la empresa, así como algunas fotos del lugar –Todos nuestros visitantes tienen asegurada una estadía tranquila y en compañía de la naturaleza, no olviden seguirnos en nuestra página de Facebook, así como en Twitter para más noticias e información sobre las actividades del mejor centro de descanso en la región.

-Estadía tranquila, si claro –dijo Tempest con sarcasmo para después seguir caminando por el lugar buscando la puerta que llevaba a la biblioteca.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tempest mira! –exclamo Fluttershy asombrada y deteniéndose frente a una puerta del pasillo donde se encontraba una placa que decía: "_**Biblioteca Dra. Moon Dancer**_".

\- ¿Moon Dancer? ¿Quién es Moon Dancer? ¿Tú la conociste Fluttershy? –pregunto Tempest confundida a su compañera debido a que el nombre no le era familiar.

-No, pero recuerdo que cuando fue el Incidente del Instituto Everton muchos periódicos ponían ese nombre en la lista de víctimas –respondió Fluttershy –Es increíble el cinismo y la insensibilidad con que actúan estos farmacéuticos sin ética.

-Eso no importa ahora, por el momento debemos ver si encontramos información que nos sirva para nuestro objetivo –dijo Tempest al tiempo que abría la puerta de la biblioteca lentamente para rápidamente apuntar su pistola hacia varios lados debido a que temía algún ataque sorpresa por parte de los zombis.

Para fortuna de ambas, el lugar se encontraba vacío y sin rastros de los infectados.

La biblioteca estaba llena de estantes gigantes con libros, así como mesas de lectura, además de que el sitio se encontraba decorado con algunas pinturas de flores o animales que le daban un cierto aire de paz y tranquilidad.

Tempest y Fluttershy comenzaron a recorrer el lugar en busca de pistas o documentos que les ayudaran a ubicar el laboratorio que se encontraba oculto en el _Everfree Vacation Center_, pero solo encontraron libros de biología, física, matemáticas, historia e incluso algunas obras literarias.

Sin embargo, cuando Fluttershy empezó a examinar los libros que estaban en una de las mesas de lectura se topó con uno que le llamo la atención, el cual al abrirlo contenía varios recortes de periódicos, la mayoría artículos con noticias relacionadas a extraños acontecimientos ocurridos hace ya algunos meses atrás, los cuales decían lo siguiente:

_CANTERLOT CHRONICLE _

_1 de agosto de 2016_

_¿ATAQUE ANIMAL?_

_MUJER MUTILADA_

_A las 10 AM un campista descubrió en la ribera oeste del Río Timberwolf, cerca de la cascada del Bosque Everfree, el cuerpo de una joven de 22 años._

_La amputación de sus dos piernas y de su brazo derecho ha hecho que la policía de Sire's Hollow sostenga la teoría de que el responsable del ataque sea un oso u otro animal más fuerte._

_Las autoridades creen que la atacaron cuando estaba practicando senderismo por el Bosque Everfree. Hasta el momento no se tiene ninguna pista sobre la identidad de la mujer. _

_SIRE'S WEEKLY _

_22 de septiembre de 2016_

_¿MONSTRUOS EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE?_

_Hay muchos testigos que aseguran haber visto monstruos y criaturas extrañas en el Bosque Everfree._

_Estos "Monstruos" son del tamaño de perros grandes y suelen ir en manada, como los lobos._

_Podrían ser perros salvajes, pero los "Monstruos" son muy fieros y resistentes a los ataques, incluso se rumora que estos rondan en las cercanías del lugar donde se ubicaba el Instituto Everton._

_Se dice que no molestan a los humanos si no son provocados, por lo que es recomendable alejarse del Bosque Everfree y de la zona del incidente mientras se resuelve este extraño asunto._

_Pero para todos los jóvenes buscadores de emociones fuertes, ¡Está es su oportunidad para algo de aventura con los amigos!_

_HOLLOW TIMES _

_15 de octubre de 2016_

_¡MISTERIO EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE!_

_CARRETERAS CORTADAS_

_Debido a los lamentables acontecimientos ocurridos en el Bosque Everfree, las autoridades han decidido cerrar las carreteras que llevan al interior del lugar con excepción de la carretera principal que comunica a Sire's Hollow con la vecina ciudad de Canterlot City._

_Además, la Policía de Sire's está trabajando de la mano con la policía de Canterlot para dar con los desaparecidos que hay en la zona._

_Se esperan grandes dificultades debido a la extensión del Bosque Everfree, aunque lo extraño es que también han llegado informes de avistamientos de monstruos grotescos en el lugar._

Tras terminar de leer el contenido del extraño libro, Fluttershy se encontraba totalmente en shock, pues estos recortes evidenciaban que muchos periódicos y medios de comunicación sabían que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en el Bosque Everfree, además de que al hablar de asesinatos y desapariciones no se podía negar que esto estaba conectado de cierta manera con el Incidente del Instituto Everton, pues antes de este nunca se habían presentado en la región casos como estos.

-Cuando vine con mis amigas al Campamento Everfree no recuerdo haber visto a animales salvajes rondar por el lugar –pensó Fluttershy mientras recordaba en su mente la estadía que vivió con sus amigas en el entonces Campamento Everfree –Solo recuerdo que Gloriosa perdió la cabeza por la magia que había en la cantera cercana al lugar, pero nunca vi u observé monstruos asesinos, ¿Acaso estos zombis son producto del Incidente de Everton? Ah… realmente esto es cada vez más confuso para mí, será mejor ver si encuentro más información.

Fluttershy dejo el libro sobre la mesa y continúo examinando los demás libros, mientras que Tempest también examinaba cada uno de los libros que estaban en las estanterías hasta que uno de estos le llamo la atención, pues el mismo llevaba en la portada el siguiente título: _Manual de Botánica: Hierbas Medicinales del Bosque Everfree y Recetas Familiares de la Dra. Gloriosa Daisy._

\- ¿Gloriosa Daisy? Ah… ¡Claro! Es la hermana de uno de los dueños originales de este lugar –pensó Tempest al recordar haber visto el nombre de la autora en el Diario que había encontrado en una de las cocinas del Hotel, por lo que lo tomo y empezó a hojearlo hasta detenerse en una parte que le llamo la atención, la cual decía lo siguiente:

_Yo provengo de una familia con orígenes muy humildes, mis abuelos fundaron el Campamento Everfree y desde que se establecieron aquí aprendieron que la naturaleza es sabia, pues la misma provee sus frutos a los hombres dándoles el sustento para ellos y sus familias._

_Pero el Bosque Everfree es un lugar mágico y del cual podemos aprender cosas que van más allá del entendimiento de los hombres, pero por ahora nos enfocaremos en las plantas que tienen propiedades medicinales y que la naturaleza nos ofrece para aliviar los dolores no solo del cuerpo sino también del alma._

_Desde la antigüedad, los humanos han curado heridas y enfermedades usando las plantas que la madre tierra nos provee, el Bosque Everfree no es la excepción a la regla, pues como dije antes es un lugar lleno de magia y que, a diferencia de otros lugares, este ofrece tres hierbas con propiedades curativas que alivian los dolores rápidamente, estas son de diferentes colores y sus efectos son variados, dichas hierbas son las siguientes:_

_Hierba Verde o Corazón de Gaia: Esta hierba era conocida por mis abuelos quienes la encontraron durante una de sus excursiones al Bosque Everfree, en un principio creyeron que se trataba de una planta comestible, pero al olerla se percataron que esta desprendía un peculiar olor, por lo que se la llevaron a su casa para sembrarla. _

_Tiempo después mi madre cayó enferma, mi abuelo no tenía auto para llevarla al Hospital, por lo que decidió tomar algunas hojas de la planta que encontró en el Bosque y en tan solo un día mi madre recupero su salud demostrando que cuando uno respeta a la naturaleza, está puede ayudarte en los momentos más difíciles._

_Hierba Azul o Cola de Dragón: Esta hierba fue descubierta cerca de la cascada por mi madre, la cual decidió llevarla a casa para sembrarla y ver si esta poseía alguna propiedad útil ya fuera medicinal o comestible._

_Un día uno de los campistas fue mordido por una serpiente, en aquel entonces no había carretera y llevarlo al Hospital de Canterlot City tomaría algunas horas, por lo que no resistiría el viaje._

_Fue entonces que mi madre tomo el riesgo y decidió moler las hojas de la planta que encontró, para sorpresa de todos ella descubrió que esta eliminaba las toxinas, así como el veneno de los animales, por lo que desde aquel día empezó a cultivar esta planta para así tener un antídoto natural para los campistas que visitasen el Bosque Everfree._

_Hierba Roja o Sangre de Gaia: Esta planta fue descubierta por su servidora durante una caminata por la cantera, al examinarla me percate que esta no tenía efectos por sí misma, incluso después de recogerla y ver que era algo inútil estaba por tirarla al lago, pero mi hermano Timber Spruce me detuvo y me dijo que la combináramos con las otras hierbas._

_En un principio desconfié de su propuesta, pero tras pensarlo un poco decidí hacerle caso y lo mezclé tanto con el Corazón de Gaia como con la Cola de Dragón, el efecto medicinal fue sorprendente para ambos, pues al mezclarla la recuperación de salud es en solo unas horas._

_Actualmente me encuentro trabajando con miembros de la empresa Pharmahorse Corporation, los cuales han estado muy agradecidos por el trabajo de mi familia en estos años, incluso ya les he regalado algunas muestras de estas hierbas para que puedan comercializarlas en otras partes del mundo._

_Mis abuelos y mi madre sobretodo han de estar orgullosos de ver que su pequeña Gloriosa ha ayudado a que el mundo sea un lugar mejor, además de demostrarle a los seres humanos que la naturaleza es bondadosa con nosotros y que por ende debemos corresponderle ayudándola y protegiéndola._

_RECOMENDACIONES PARA EL PRACTICANTE: Ajusta las cantidades y experimenta con las tres hierbas para crear distintos tipos de medicinas. Pero esos detalles te los dejaré a ti, porque es la mejor manera de aprender._

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué ella ayudaría a los responsables de la destrucción de su campamento? –se preguntaba Tempest mientras cerraba el libro para volverlo a colocar en su lugar –Aunque lo que más me inquieta es saber que fue de ella y su hermano, ¿Se habrán convertido en zombis como los demás miembros del Hotel?

-Tempest, ¿Encontraste algo? –pregunto Fluttershy acercándose a Tempest mientras en sus manos llevaba un sobre amarillo que ella había encontrado en una de las mesas.

-Fluttershy, ¿Tú conociste o llegaste a conocer a unos hermanos llamados Gloriosa Daisy y Timber Spruce? –pregunto Tempest volteando para ver a Fluttershy cara a cara.

-Um… si, si los conocí, eran de hecho los dueños del Campamento Everfree, incluso mis amigas y yo los estábamos ayudando a salvar su hogar cuando el Señor Filthy Rich tenía planeado construir un Hotel Spa –respondió Fluttershy –Pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me temo Fluttershy… que algo malo les paso –respondió Tempest agachando la cabeza y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Fluttershy –He encontrado algunas notas escritas por ellos y la mayoría coinciden en que les arrebataron su campamento para construir este lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! P-Pero… el Señor Rich vino a vernos hace cinco meses para decirnos que… que… Gloriosa y Timber habían decidido mudarse a la ciudad para… para…

-Lamento tener que darte esta noticia Fluttershy, pero tal parece que estos empresarios también decidieron deshacerse de ellos –dijo Tempest interrumpiendo y consolando a Fluttershy, la cual lloraba debido a que no podía creer que ambos hermanos hubieran sido asesinados o secuestrados por los dueños de Pharmahorse.

De repente, un fuerte estallido se escuchó haciendo que ambas chicas corrieran rápidamente hacia la puerta del lugar y salieran al pasillo asomándose por uno de los ventanales de este, fue desde ahí que Tempest pudo observar como Guardian Angel, Spitfire y Sombra entraban a través de una puerta ubicada en la planta baja del Hotel, la cual había sido destruida por Sombra con ayuda de una granada que este tenía.

\- ¿Sombra, Guardian Angel y Spitfire juntos? Pero… ¡¿Qué diablos?!

\- ¡Tempest mira! –grito Fluttershy asustada y señalando al ascensor, el cual había vuelto a funcionar solo para llevar a los infectados que se hallaban dentro de este hacia el piso donde se encontraban las adolescentes.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! –gimió un infectado al tiempo que su mano salía de la puerta y empezaba a acercarse a ambas chicas - ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! ¡Argh!

\- ¡Corre! ¡Rápido! –grito Tempest a Fluttershy al tiempo que le disparaba en la cabeza al infectado matándolo al instante.

Fluttershy obedeció la orden de la joven policía y empezó a correr por el pasillo mientras que Tempest la siguió por detrás disparando al numeroso grupo de infectados que salía del elevador para perseguirlas, pero en cuanto dieron vuelta ambas se toparon con una caja de explosivos cuya mecha se encontraba encendida y a punto de estallar.

Tempest pateo una puerta que comunicaba con una pequeña y elegante habitación ubicada al lado izquierdo del pasillo, entro junto con Fluttershy, cerró la puerta con seguro y ambas se escondieron detrás de un escritorio ubicado dentro del lugar.

En tan solo unos segundos una fuerte explosión se escuchó haciendo volar la puerta de la habitación al igual que a los infectados que perseguían a ambas chicas, los cuales empezaron a quemarse para después caer muertos en el lugar mientras que el resto de las habitaciones comenzaba a incendiarse levantando una columna de humo que podía ser vista desde varios kilómetros.

-Ah… Ah… Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Tempest asomándose y suspirando aliviada de ver que habían logrado evadir aquella trampa mortal –Dios, ¿Quién fue el loco que coloco esos explosivos?

\- ¿D-Donde estamos? –pregunto Fluttershy poniéndose de pie y examinando la pequeña habitación que estaba decorada con muebles de madera finos además de algunos retratos al óleo de algunas personas que para ambas chicas eran desconocidas, lo sorprendente fue que de entre todas estas pinturas se encontraba una que mostraba a un hombre que Fluttershy reconocía muy bien - ¿F-Filthy Rich? –Fluttershy se acercó a la pintura donde pudo leer una placa que decía: _Filthy Rich, Benefactor de Pharmahorse Corporation y Filántropo._

\- ¿Pasa algo Fluttershy? –pregunto Tempest poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la adolescente para después observar el cuadro - ¿Benefactor? ¿Filántropo? ¡Que estupidez! Ese tacaño no comparte su dinero con nadie, lo que no entiendo es porque Pharmahorse le hizo un retrato.

-Porque él… les vendió el Campamento Everfree –respondió Fluttershy quien apretó sus puños molesta para después dispararle al retrato del empresario –M-Maldito… ¡Maldito seas Rich! ¡Maldito! –Fluttershy cayó en el suelo y empezó a llorar diciendo –M-Mi amiga Twilight asesinada, Gloriosa y Timber asesinados, ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué en tan solo unos meses todo se convirtió en una pesadilla?

-Fluttershy, sé que probablemente yo no soy capaz de comprender tu dolor –dijo Tempest agachándose y ayudando a la adolescente para ponerse de pie –Pero no podemos rendirnos ahora, si quieres hacer algo por ellos, debemos seguir adelante y llevar ante la justicia a los responsables de todo esto.

-T-Tienes razón –dijo Fluttershy limpiando sus lágrimas para después sujetar fuertemente la pistola que llevaba diciendo –Esto no puede quedarse así, no voy a dejar que ellos se salgan con la suya.

Tempest asintió con la cabeza aprobando la respuesta de Fluttershy, después ambas caminaron hacia una puerta que estaba cerca del escritorio, al abrirla las dos chicas llegaron a un balcón donde se toparon con una espeluznante escena, pues en el lugar yacía el cadáver de una miembro del Equipo Pegasus, la cual era devorada por un grupo conformado por diez cuervos, los cuales al notar la presencia de Fluttershy y Tempest comenzaron a lanzar graznidos para después acercarse lentamente a ambas chicas.

\- ¡Estan infectados! ¡Dispárales! –ordeno Tempest a Fluttershy al tiempo que esta disparaba a una de las aves matándola.

El resto de las aves comenzaron a volar en círculos sobre el cielo para luego lanzarse hacia las chicas tratando de picotearlas, pero tanto Tempest como Fluttershy se agachaban para esquivar sus ataques y posteriormente dispararles.

\- ¡Malditos pájaros! –grito Tempest disparando y matando tres de las aves que intentaron atacar a Fluttershy - ¡Dispárales Fluttershy! ¡No te quedes sin hacer nada!

-P-Pero… no me gusta dañar a los animales –respondió Fluttershy quien no se sentía segura de abrir fuego contra las aves.

\- ¡Ya no son animales! ¡Son monstruos! ¡Son zombis! –grito Tempest quien continuaba disparando, matando así a dos cuervos más.

-P-Pero… ¡Ahhhh! –grito Fluttershy volteando hacia el frente y viendo como tres cuervos se acercaban a ella rápidamente para atacarle, fue entonces que la chica apunto el arma y les disparo a los tres asesinándolos.

El último cuervo estaba por atacar a Fluttershy por la espalda, pero afortunadamente Tempest logro dispararle a tiempo salvando así la vida de la adolescente, la cual volteo a ver a la joven policía para asentir con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento.

-Primero perros y ahora hasta aves –dijo Tempest suspirando aliviada para después acercarse al cadáver y examinarlo –Ah… es Blaze, creo que esas malditas aves la asesinaron.

\- ¿E-Está infectada también? –pregunto Fluttershy apuntando a la cabeza del cadáver debido a que ella temía que el cuerpo de su ex compañera de equipo tuviera en su interior la extraña enfermedad.

-Parece que no, pero… al menos nos dejó algo útil –dijo Tempest tomando una cuerda que el cadáver sujetaba en una de sus manos –Necesitamos bajar e ir hacia el costado derecho del Hotel, Sombra entró con los demás por una puerta, lo cual indica que probablemente él encontró algo, quizás el laboratorio que buscamos –decía Tempest al tiempo que amarraba en uno de los barandales del balcón la cuerda que para su fortuna lograba tocar el suelo –Ven Fluttershy, creo que llego la hora de descubrir que es lo que está pasando aquí.

Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al balcón para después empezar a descender por la cuerda siendo seguida por Tempest, en cuanto ambas llegaron al suelo comenzaron a correr hacia el lado izquierdo del Hotel hasta la puerta por donde habían entrado Sombra, Spitfire y Guardian Angel, al entrar se encontraron con un oscuro pasillo subterráneo el cual comenzaron a recorrer juntas perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno chicos, este capítulo lo tenía en borrador desde la semana pasada, pero finalmente pude completarlo, por lo que espero les haya gustado y como pueden ver ya pronto nos acercamos al final de este fic, por lo que estén al pendiente ya que se vienen cosas interesantes **

**No olviden dejar sus reviews (que me ayudan bastante) así como agregar la historia a Favorite Story o Follow Story para que no se pierdan las actualizaciones.**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos muy pronto :D**


	7. Capítulo 6: Un Traidor en el Equipo

CAPITULO 6: Un Traidor en el Equipo

El reloj marcaba la 1:50 de la madrugada, un viento frío recorría las instalaciones del _Everfree Vacation Center_ al tiempo que unos nubarrones de tormenta se cernían sobre el lugar lanzando relámpagos acompañados por una fuerte lluvia que empezó a caer sobre el sitio y la cual logro apagar las llamas que consumían el segundo piso del Hotel. Aunque esto también trajo consigo que parte del edificio se derrumbara manteniéndose firme solo el primer piso.

Mientras tanto, Shining Armor se encontraba explorando la tercera cabaña que había en el _Everfree Vacation Center_. Él ya había explorado las dos primeras cabañas, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado ninguna pista o indicio que le ayudara a encontrar el resto de las máscaras que necesitaba para acceder al laboratorio oculto que estaba ubicado debajo del Hotel, lo único que había encontrado era munición para sus armas además de dos granadas de fragmentación que considero podrían serle útiles en algún momento.

Tras unos minutos más de inspección, Shining salió de la cabaña y camino en medio de la lluvia hacia la penúltima cabaña del lugar, la cual tenía un tamaño más grande que las anteriores, pero el joven policía se percató que esta se encontraba cerrada con llave, lo cual hizo que esbozara una mueca de frustración.

-Lo que faltaba –se dijo a sí mismo Shining enojado al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, pero tras unos cuantos segundos pudo ver que la cerradura de la puerta tenía grabada la imagen de un trébol, lo cual le hizo recordar la llave que había recogido previamente en uno de los vestidores del gimnasio, por lo que sin perder más tiempo saco la llave que había guardado en uno de sus bolsillos y la inserto en la cerradura logrando abrir la puerta –Ah… menos mal que la encontré a tiempo, sino tendría que volver al Hotel para buscarla.

Tras decir estas palabras, Shining cruzo la puerta y encendió las luces de la cabaña, las cuales para su sorpresa funcionaban con normalidad, pues el interior del lugar se ilumino mostrando una enorme sala con chimenea adornada con animales disecados y cuyas paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros al óleo, así como fotografías familiares antiguas relacionadas con una extraña familia que Shining no podía reconocer.

-Algo me dice que esta cabaña no podía ser habitada por cualquier persona –dijo Shining subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso mientras observaba las fotos que había en la pared –Más bien parece que fue la residencia de alguien importante o de alguien que probablemente tenía bastante influencia en las decisiones de la empresa.

El joven policía comenzó a recorrer el pequeño pasillo del segundo piso donde se topó con dos puertas ubicadas en ambos lados del lugar. Él cruzo primero la que estaba a su lado izquierdo entrando así en una enorme habitación que contaba con una cama, una lámpara de noche además de un televisor.

Sin embargo, Shining se llevó un enorme susto cuando al encender la luz del lugar se topó con el cadáver de un hombre vestido con una bata blanca que lo identificaba como científico de Pharmahorse Corporation y que yacía colgado del techo de la habitación mientras que debajo de este se encontraba tirada una silla junto con una nota escrita en un papel, la cual Shining tomo con sus manos para comenzar a leer un mensaje que decía lo siguiente:

_4 de noviembre de 2016_

_21:30_

_Tenía que hacerlo, hemos estado huyendo de esos monstruos, ayudándonos el uno al otro para mantenernos con vida, pero Chang ha empezado a presentar los síntomas de la Enfermedad de la Muerte._

_Yo… ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Esas malditas cosas son malvadas y no tienen corazón o piedad con sus víctimas!_

_No me quedaba otra opción, él habría hecho lo mismo de haber estado en mi lugar y yo en el suyo._

_Tras sacarlo de su miseria lo tuve que quemar para evitar que mute, probablemente yo sea el último con vida de todo el grupo…_

_¿Cómo diablos ha pasado esto? Nunca me perdonare el haber participado en este proyecto asesino, supongo que he cavado mi propia tumba, no hay forma de escapar de este lugar demencial… e-es… s-solo cuestión de tiempo._

_La cuerda esta lista, solo necesito un poco de coraje para hacer lo que hay que hacer._

_No quiero ni pensar en todas las cosas que he dejado a medias, pero mejor así que esperar a convertirme en un monstruo como ellos. _

_Compréndeme y déjame terminar mis días como un ser humano… siendo yo mismo…_

_Amor, perdóname…_

Al terminar de leer aquella nota de suicidio, Shining la dejo sobre la cama de la habitación para después continuar investigando, pero tras algunos minutos no llego a encontrar nada salvo ropa o dinero que el propietario de la cabaña había escondido en algunos cajones.

-Pobre sujeto –pensó Shining caminando hacia la puerta y volteando para ver por última vez el cadáver del científico que se había suicidado –Realmente no me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar.

El joven policía salió de la habitación y cruzo la puerta que se encontraba al lado derecho del pasillo, esta lo llevo a una habitación similar a la anterior solo que en esta no encontró nada importante salvo una identificación relacionada con una de los miembros del Equipo Pegasus.

\- ¿High Winds? ¿Ella estuvo aquí? –se preguntó Shining confundido y revisando toda la habitación en búsqueda del cadáver de su compañera, pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera un rastro de sangre, lo cual se le hizo bastante extraño ya que desde su llegada al lugar él se había topado con los cadáveres de varios compañeros suyos y el no encontrar a uno de ellos se le hacía algo misterioso.

De repente, un relámpago cayó cerca de la cabaña y las luces de esta se apagaron, lo cual puso en alerta a Shining quien sacó su pistola rápidamente para luego salir de la habitación lentamente y caminar hacia las escaleras, pero mientras bajaba pudo escuchar como de una puerta ubicada cerca de la sala se escuchaba el ruido de varios platos cayendo, así como de unas pisadas fuertes, casi como si algo o alguien estuviera corriendo e intentando derribar la puerta.

\- ¿Ho-Hola? ¿Ha-Hay alguien ahí? –pregunto Shining nervioso y apuntando hacia la puerta que al parecer comunicaba con la cocina de la cabaña - ¿H-High Winds? ¿E-Eres tú? Soy yo… S-Shining Armor y vengo a… a…

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se vino abajo y de las sombras emergió una chica infectada vestida con uniforme policial, lo extraño era que a diferencia de otros infectados ella tenía la piel totalmente roja, sus manos parecían garras afiladas además de que parte de la piel de su rostro había desaparecido dejando expuesto algunas partes del cráneo.

\- ¿H-High Winds? –pregunto Shining nervioso y reconociendo a la chica - ¿Q-Qué te…?

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Argh! –gruño la chica infectada interrumpiendo a Shining para después empezar a correr rápidamente hacia este con el fin de morderlo.

\- ¡High Winds No! –grito Shining disparándole en la cabeza a la chica deteniéndola, pero por alguna razón ella no murió y continúo corriendo hacia las escaleras para intentar morder a Shining, el cual disparo dos tiros más en la cabeza de la infectada percatándose que esta no moría - ¡Dios! ¡Ella es muy resistente! –exclamo preocupado Shining al ver que su ex compañera no moría fácilmente y continuaba intentando morder al joven policía –S-Solo queda un recurso… ¡Ojalá funcione! –dijo Shining asustado al tiempo que sacaba la escopeta que había recogido en el gimnasio abriendo fuego sobre la cabeza de High Winds volándola en pedazos y matándola finalmente –Ah… ¡Santo Dios! –suspiro Shining aliviado y cayendo sobre el piso tratando de recuperarse de aquel susto –L-Lo siento Winds… l-lamento haberte hecho esto –dijo Shining poniéndose de pie y acercándose al cuerpo para darle una patada cerciorándose que este no volviera a ponerse de pie –Esto se pone cada vez peor, ahora resulta que hay infectados más resistentes… ¡Maldita suerte la mía! Ah… no importa, debo continuar explorando el lugar para ver si puedo encontrar esa puta mascara.

Shining comenzó a bajar las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina de la cabaña, donde al entrar quedo asqueado al ver que en este había comida podrida de hace varios días además de que el refrigerador estaba lleno de partes humanas como brazos, piernas, dedos y hasta una cabeza.

\- ¡Qué asco! ¿Quién sería capaz de guardar algo así? –se preguntó Shining tapándose la nariz debido al olor nauseabundo que desprendía el refrigerador para después continuar recorriendo la cocina hasta finalmente encontrarse con una máscara de bronce que no tenía boca –Al fin te encontré pequeña bastarda –dijo Shining tomando la máscara para guardarla en la mochila que llevaba, pero antes de salir pudo ver que cerca de la estufa se encontraban unas extrañas notas, las cuales el joven policía tomo para leerlas, dichas notas decían lo siguiente:

_Evolución del Virus-M: El Crimson Head._

_Ciertamente el Virus-M creado por nuestros investigadores ha resultado ser un gran éxito, el mercado mundial se ha fijado bastante en él al grado de que muchos compradores potenciales ya han apartado varias órdenes del mismo, incluso algunos de estos consideran que el Virus-M es más potente y letal que el Virus EVE X-2020 que les vendimos hace ya unos meses atrás._

_Pero hoy tengo una mejor noticia para los altos mandos, pues resulta que el Virus-M es capaz de mutar, si un infectado humano solo es inmovilizado con un disparo de pistola en la cabeza, este puede volver a levantarse convirtiéndose en un ser más hostil, rápido y menos idiota que un infectado normal._

_Entre las características para identificar la mutación se encuentran las siguientes:_

_Piel Rojiza._

_Garras afiladas._

_Velocidad al correr._

_Mayor agilidad._

_Mayor fuerza._

_Hoy aplique un poco de esta mutación en una de las miembros del Equipo Pegasus y tal parece que el resultado es más que satisfactorio, en cuanto el Experimento Everfree llegue a su fin enviare los resultados a la compañía._

_Atentamente Jefe de Seguridad K. S._

Tras terminar de leer las notas, Shining se encontraba totalmente confundido y a la vez enojado, pues no entendía cómo era posible que un ser humano fuera capaz de infectar a otro solo para hacer un experimento, incluso el hecho de que el autor se adjudicara la responsabilidad de haber infectado a su compañera High Winds hizo que al joven le hirviera la sangre de coraje, ya que esto dejaba en claro que el o la Jefe de Seguridad que estaba detrás de toda aquella pesadilla se encontraba deambulando por el lugar.

\- ¡Maldito sea ese K. S! –exclamo Shining rompiendo las notas a la mitad para después tirarlas al suelo y salir de la cocina - ¿Por qué nos eligió a nosotros? ¿Qué ganaría con ello? Si lo encuentro voy a matarlo, juro que voy a matarlo por todo lo que les hizo a mis compañeros.

El joven policía salió del lugar y se dirigió a la última cabaña que estaba en el _Everfree Vacation Center_, la cual para su sorpresa se encontraba abierta, lo más extraño fue que la cerradura parecía haber sido forzada, lo cual indicaba que alguien o algo había entrado hace poco al lugar.

Shining sacó su pistola y entro con precaución a la sala de la cabaña, la cual estaba totalmente desordenada, pues los muebles, los sillones e incluso los cuadros estaban desacomodados como si él o la responsable hubiera estado buscando con desesperación un objeto muy valioso.

\- ¿Habrá sido ese tal Jefe de Seguridad K. S.? –se preguntaba Shining inspeccionando cada rincón de la sala donde solo encontró papeles pertenecientes a la Empresa Pharmahorse Corporation pero que no tenían escrito nada importante –Quien haya estado aquí andaba buscando algo, pero… si fuera un documento es obvio que habría solo papeles tirados. Sin embargo, aquí se puede ver que hasta los libreros los tiro como si buscara un objeto, algo como… -en ese momento Shining escucho un tintineo metálico, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo solo para ver que cerca de la chimenea se encontraban tiradas varias llaves metálicas, todas ellas estaban marcadas con un numero - ¿Llaves? Um… Probablemente eso era lo que estaba buscando el responsable de este desorden, pero… ¿Qué llave se habrá llevado?

-Ah… A-Ayuda… -murmuro débilmente una voz masculina haciendo que Shining subiera rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la cabaña –A-Ayúdenme… P-Por favor… Ayuda…

Shining pateo fuertemente la puerta de la habitación ubicada en el lado derecho del pasillo del segundo piso, al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse dentro del lugar con un joven de piel color azul aciano pálido, cabello color azul grisáceo oscuro, vestido con uniforme policial y que estaba sentado en un rincón rodeado por un charco de sangre mientras que en su pecho se podían ver dos heridas de bala que el policía había recibido hace poco.

\- ¿S-Soarin? ¡Soarin! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! –pregunto Shining alarmado y acercándose al joven de piel color azul para auxiliarlo –Necesitamos llevarte al Hospital… ¡Iré por ayuda!

\- ¡No! ¡Shining No! –grito Soarin tomando rápidamente la mano de su compañero para detenerlo y evitar que este saliera corriendo - ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Debes irte de aquí! ¡Ahora! ¡Todos deben irse!

\- ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡No pienso dejarte aquí! –dijo Shining molesto por la actitud de Soarin y a la vez confundido al no entender porque el joven miembro del Equipo Pegasus le decía aquellas palabras.

-Eh… N-No lo entiendes… t-tú y tus… compañeros… están en… ¡Peligro! ¡Todos estamos en peligro! ¡El mundo mismo está corriendo un gran riesgo! –grito Soarin mirando con seriedad a Shining y esbozando una mueca de dolor debido a sus heridas –Yo… N-No pude evitar salvar a mi equipo… ¡Pero tú puedes salvar al tuyo y a nuestra ciudad! ¡Sácalos de aquí Armor! ¡Diles a todos lo que viste! ¡Pharmahorse Corporation debe ser destruida!

\- ¿Qué? N-No te entiendo Soarin, ¿A qué te refieres con que hay que salvar a la ciudad? –pregunto Shining acercándose a su compañero quien no dejaba de escupir sangre debido a las heridas que había recibido.

-Si realmente amabas a tu… hermana y a tu… novia… ¡Debes borrar a este maldito virus de la faz del planeta y a sus creadores! ¡No hay mucho tiempo Shining! Ellos… quieren repetir lo ocurrido en Everton aquí y muy pronto también lo harán en… ¡Canterlot City! B-Busca… ¡Busca a ese traidor! ¡Mátalo! ¡Él me disparo! ¡Él nos trajo aquí! –respondió Soarin golpeando enojado el suelo con su puño izquierdo - ¡Él lo sabe todo! ¡Él es un espía! ¡Él nos usó como conejillos de indias! ¡Él te matara! ¡Traidor hijo de puta! ¡Asesino!

\- ¿T-Traidor? ¡¿Quién es el traidor Soarin?! ¡Dímelo! ¡Yo mismo lo hare polvo con mis propias manos! –dijo Shining con lágrimas en los ojos y lleno de rabia al ver a su compañero agonizando.

\- ¡JEJEJEJEJEJE! ¿Con tus propias manos Shining? –pregunto burlonamente una voz artificial a través de un altavoz que estaba instalado en una de las paredes de la habitación –No seas estúpido chico, si intentas hacer eso solo terminaras cavando tu propia tumba como el idiota de Soarin. Yo te ofrezco una salida mejor: Únete a mí y ambos seremos invencibles.

\- ¡No me junto con psicópatas! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate! –ordeno Shining apuntando su arma al altavoz.

\- ¡JEJEJEJEJEJE! Shining, Shining, Shining, eso ni tú lo puedes saber, pero… como eres un buen chico te diré mi nombre, yo soy K. S., Jefe de Seguridad y un amigo que hoy te da la mano para ofrecerte un mejor futuro –respondió la voz artificial con un tono conciliador - ¿Qué dices Armor? ¿Aceptas la oferta!

\- ¡Me niego! ¡No voy a colaborar con los asesinos de mi hermana y de Cadance! ¡Metete tu oferta por el culo! ¡No la quiero! –dijo Shining con rabia dejando de apuntarle al altavoz.

-Oh… esto es realmente doloroso para mí, tantos años viéndote como un amigo y hasta como un hijo solo para ser traicionado de una manera tan vil –dijo la voz artificial de forma dramática y burlona –Yo… quería salvarte para evitarte un destino como el que recibió la puta de tu hermana, pero la rechazaste.

\- ¡No hables así de Twilight! ¡Maldito psicópata! ¡Te encontrare y hare que pagues por esto! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

\- ¡JEJEJEJE! Paciencia Armor, dejemos que Soarin te lo diga, ¿No es así Soarin?

-S-Shining… e-el traidor… es… -murmuraba Soarin con voz débil hasta que de repente un disparo de rifle se escuchó y una bala proveniente del exterior de la cabaña rompió el cristal de la ventana para finalmente atravesar el corazón de Soarin quien tras recibirla calló de lado en el suelo exclamando - ¡Maldita… Pharmahorse!

Soarin murió pocos segundos después en medio de un charco de sangre mientras que Shining corrió para ver si podía reanimarlo, pero era demasiado tarde, su compañero había fallecido mientras que la voz artificial soltó una gran carcajada, lo cual hizo que el coraje de Shining aumentara y este término por dispararle al altavoz destruyéndolo.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡No! ¡No! –grito con frustración Shining arrodillándose y golpeando el suelo con sus puños mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas –Ah… ¡Maldito K. S! Pero… te juro Soarin… ¡Qué esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Yo voy a matar a ese infeliz! ¡Lo voy a matar!

Shining se quedó de rodillas durante algunos minutos hasta que de repente escucho un extraño ruido proveniente de una de las paredes de la habitación, lo cual hizo que este volteara hacia atrás y viera como un hueco se abría en la pared mostrando una caja fuerte que era abierta con un código que debía ser escrito en un panel numérico.

-Ah… Lo que faltaba –dijo Shining poniéndose de pie y acercándose al misterioso objeto donde pudo percatarse que encima de este se encontraba un espejo - ¿Un espejo? ¿Para qué carajos quiero yo un espejo? –se preguntó Shining tomando el objeto para examinarlo y encontrando pegado detrás de este una etiqueta con forma de flecha que señalaba hacia arriba - ¿Arriba? Acaso… -en ese momento Shining alzó la vista y pudo observar que justo en el techo se encontraban tallados cuatro números que solo podían leerse al revés - ¡Claro! ¡Debe ser el código! –exclamo Shining esbozando una sonrisa para después caminar hacia el lugar donde estaban los números y colocar el espejo bajo el techo para así ver el código –Nueve, dos, uno, ocho, ¡Lo tengo!

Tras memorizar aquellos números, Shining tecleo el código en el panel de la caja fuerte haciendo que está se abriera, él metió la mano dentro del contenedor y de este saco una máscara de jade que no tenía ojos, nariz y boca, lo cual indicaba que esta era la última mascara que Shining necesitaba para abrir la puerta de piedra ubicada justo en el interior de la cripta.

-No te preocupes Soarin –dijo Shining guardando la máscara en la mochila y acercándose al cadáver de su ex compañero para cerrarle los ojos además de coger la placa de policía que este llevaba en su bolsillo –Yo me encargare de destruir a Pharmahorse Corporation, lo hare por ti, por Tempest y por todos mis compañeros.

Luego de decir estas palabras, Shining salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras para finalmente salir de la cabaña, posteriormente se dirigió corriendo nuevamente al Hotel para dirigirse a las catacumbas, aunque quedo sorprendido al ver que una parte del segundo piso del Hotel se había venido abajo, lo cual lo dejo confundido debido a que minutos antes el mismo lucía bastante normal.

-Debió haber caído un rayo –pensó él tratando de buscarle una explicación lógica al hecho al tiempo que cuatro infectados salían por la puerta principal para bloquearle el paso, pero Shining les disparo en la cabeza matándolos, aunque al entrar en el Hotel bloqueo la puerta debido a que temía que estos mutaran en Crimson Heads tal y como lo había señalado el Jefe de Seguridad K. S. en sus notas –Espero que esos hijos de puta no me encuentren cuando muten –se dijo así mismo para después correr hacia la puerta secreta ubicada cerca de la escalinata, la cruzó, llego al cementerio ubicado en el jardín, bajo las escaleras que conducían a la cripta y al entrar saco de su mochila las máscaras que colocó en las cuatro estatuas ubicadas en el interior del lugar –Listo, ahora solo hay que esperar a que se abra la puerta –dijo Shining volteando a ver la puerta de piedra, la cual después de unos segundos se abrió dándole acceso a un lúgubre pasillo lleno de moho y que despedía un olor nauseabundo - ¡Ah! ¡Qué asco! Algo me dice que ese lugar no es exactamente un laboratorio, más bien parecen ser las alcantarillas del Hotel, pero si hay un laboratorio secreto aquí, yo lo encontrare –dijo Shining entrando al pasillo soportando el hedor que despedía y perdiéndose en medio de la oscuridad del lugar.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno chicos, pues ahora si que tras entregar el primer borrador de mi tesis y tener todo terminado en cuanto a asuntos escolares se refiere finalmente pude terminar este capítulo que aunque corto creo que le da un buen paso a la continuidad de la aventura de nuestro buen amigo Shining Armor, además de que nos da detalles sobre quien podría ser el traidor o los traidores responsables de enviar a aquellos infortunados policías a un lugar infernal infestado de zombies.**

**Y si, puse al Crimson Head de Resident Evil ya que se me hace un ser bastante peculiar, incluso podría decir que veremos a otros de estos en el capítulo siguiente enfrentandose a las dos guapas chicas del grupo (Fluttershy y Tempest), pero no se preocupen, con el tiempo libre espero tener el capítulo a tiempo.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews así como agregar el fic a Favorite Story o Follow Story ya que eso me motiva a seguir con esta saga, nos leemos pronto :D**


	8. Capítulo 7: El Oscuro Secreto

CAPITULO 7: El Oscuro Secreto del Everfree Vacation Center

El reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la mañana, la tormenta continuaba cayendo sobre las instalaciones del _Everfree Vacation Center_ al tiempo que los infectados asesinados por Shining Armor comenzaban nuevamente a levantarse, solo que esta vez sus rostros se les desprendían dejando expuesto sus cráneos, sus pieles comenzaba a tornarse de un color rojizo mientras que sus manos pasaron a convertirse en unas afiladas garras.

Después de haber sufrido dicha transformación, los infectados ahora convertidos en Crimson Heads lanzaron un fuerte gruñido que podía escucharse por todo el lugar, rápidamente corrieron hacia la puerta del Hotel y empezaron a arañarla con sus afiladas garras hasta finalmente romperla, fue entonces que entraron buscando a Shining Armor para asesinarlo, pero al no encontrarlo simplemente se separaron destruyendo las puertas del lugar y esparciéndose por todo el sitio topándose con otros infectados quienes igualmente empezaron a mutar.

Mientras tanto, Tempest Shadow y Fluttershy se encontraban recorriendo el oscuro pasillo subterráneo por el que Sombra, Spitfire y Guardian Angel habían entrado, el cual tras algunos minutos las llevo a ambas hasta una puerta de madera que al cruzarla las envió a un enorme túnel hecho de piedra que tenía grabados varios símbolos extraños en las paredes además de que el piso del sitio era en realidad una rejilla metálica por la que podía verse un canal de aguas negras que conducía hacia una puerta de metal ubicada al final del túnel.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Realmente es asqueroso este sitio! –exclamo Tempest tapándose la nariz debido al nauseabundo olor que despedía el agua y en la cual podía verse como sobre la misma corría desde excremento hasta algunas partes humanas que probablemente formaban parte de los experimentos realizados en el Laboratorio Secreto de Pharmahorse Corporation –Hay que avanzar más rápido Fluttershy, este hedor es realmente insoportable.

-Ni que lo digas Tempest –respondió Fluttershy tapándose igualmente la boca y sintiendo ganas de vomitar en cuanto pudo ver como la corriente arrastraba un cerebro humano - ¡Ah! ¡¿A quién se le ocurrió poner un desagüe en un lugar cerrado como este?!

-Probablemente alguien que quería ocultar muy bien sus secretos –dijo Tempest sin dejar de caminar y observando como en el techo del túnel se encontraban unos tubos metálicos que probablemente resguardaban cables de electricidad –Algo me dice que este desagüe no funciona solo, alguien debió ponerlo a funcionar antes de que llegáramos nosotras.

\- ¿Crees que el Capitán Sombra, Spitfire y Guardian Angel lo hicieron? –pregunto Fluttershy acercándose a Tempest para evitar quedarse atrás.

-Ah… Honestamente ya no sé qué pensar –respondió Tempest –Por un lado, quiero creer que Sombra encontró el laboratorio y que junto con las compañeras planea destruirlo, pero por el otro lado se me hace bastante extraño que Shining no lo acompañase, solo espero que Armor esté bien, no me gustaría que le pasara algo.

-Estás enamorada de Shining Armor, ¿Verdad? –pregunto Fluttershy esbozando una sonrisa burlona y haciendo que Tempest se sonrojara.

-Pues… soy su novia desde hace unas horas y… si, él fue quien se me declaro –respondió Tempest un poco nerviosa debido a que le era difícil contarle a la adolescente sobre su vida personal.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que él está muy bien –dijo Fluttershy sonriendo –El hermano de Twilight fue un gran atleta en sus años como estudiante de Crystal Prep Academy, además de que es un experto en cuanto a defensa personal se refiere.

-Lo sé, solo espero que no tenga dificultades a la hora de enfrentar a esos monstruos come carne –dijo Tempest sintiendo más confianza hacia la adolescente al tiempo que abría la puerta de metal ubicada al otro lado del túnel, la cual ambas cruzaron llegando a una gigantesca gruta artificial de cuyo techo colgaban varias jaulas metálicas que tenían grabado en la parte de abajo el logo de Pharmahorse Corporation –Una gruta artificial construida bajo un Hotel, realmente estos sujetos de Pharmahorse Corporation saben cómo ocultar sus secretos.

-Quizás el único problema con su gruta es que aquí el piso también es una rejilla metálica por la que corren las aguas negras –dijo Fluttershy caminando y observando como la rejilla conducía hasta unas pequeñas escaleras metálicas que llevaban a un mirador por el que podía verse como las aguas negras caían dentro de un gigantesco agujero ubicado en la gruta cuyo fondo no podía verse - ¿Cuánta profundidad crees que tenga? –pregunto Fluttershy a Tempest asomándose por la barandilla aunque después alejándose debido a su temor a las alturas.

-Probablemente miles de metros bajo tierra, sobretodo tratándose de que por ahí cae toda la porquería que producen sus experimentos más el Hotel –respondió Tempest asomándose por la barandilla para observar el agujero hasta que repentinamente el sonido de unos gruñidos la pusieron en alerta –Algo me dice que no estamos solas, prepara tu pistola Fluttershy.

-Si –respondió la adolescente sacando el arma mientras seguía a Tempest quien apuntaba hacia varios lados de la gruta debido a que podía escuchar un extraño sonido similar al de unas garras que rasgaban la piedra –T-Tempest… ¿Tú crees que…?

\- ¡Argh! –gruño sorpresivamente una criatura humanoide con piel de reptil que en lugar de manos y pies tenía garras, el cual salto intentando atacar a Fluttershy si no fuera porque Tempest se abalanzo rápidamente hacia ella empujándola evitando que esta muriera en manos de aquel extraño ser - ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr!

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! –exclamo asustada Fluttershy al ver el aspecto de la criatura que no dejaba de babear y gruñir como un animal salvaje - ¡Tempest! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

-N-No lo sé, pero… ¡Dispárale! –ordeno Tempest a Fluttershy haciendo que ambas accionaran sus armas abriendo fuego contra la criatura que al recibir cuatro tiros cayo herida en el suelo, aunque no muerta, fue entonces que Tempest al verla levantarse se lanzó contra ella empujándola hacia la barandilla provocando que esta cayera al fondo –Ah… Ah… Por lo que veo… no solo han creado zombis esos infelices, ¿Estás bien Fluttershy? –pregunto Tempest acercándose a la adolescente quien se estaba recuperando de la conmoción.

\- ¿Q-Qué se supone que era eso? –pregunto Fluttershy nerviosa a la joven policía.

-Probablemente otro de los experimentos de Pharmahorse Corporation, lo que me llama la atención es que el mismo no se muere con disparos de pistola –respondió Tempest –Es muy fuerte e incluso yo tuve que embestirlo para que se cayera y muriera el infeliz –después de estas palabras la joven policía volteo hacia su derecha y pudo notar que cerca de la barandilla se encontraba un panel de control, por lo que se acercó a este para accionar una palanca que estaba sobre dicho panel haciendo que el mirador se elevara como si fuera un ascensor –Ah… creo que si llegaremos al laboratorio a pesar de todo Fluttershy.

\- ¡Tempest mira! –grito asustada Fluttershy señalando hacia el frente de la barandilla por donde ambas chicas observaron cómo dentro de las jaulas que colgaban del techo de la gruta se encontraban encerrados varias criaturas similares a la que habían combatido minutos antes –S-Son iguales a la criatura que matamos… ¡Son cientos de ellos!

-Solo que hay una pequeña diferencia –dijo Tempest tratando de tranquilizar los nervios de la chica al tiempo que señalaba las jaulas donde podía verse que las criaturas no estaban despiertas –Estos están dormidos y no parecen suponer un peligro por ahora, sean lo que sean, no me gusta estar rodeada por ellos –en ese momento Tempest volteo hacia atrás y pudo ver como el mirador dejaba de subir para después abrir una parte de la barandilla que conducía hacia un alargado puente de cristal que llevaba al otro lado de la gruta donde se encontraba una puerta metálica, lo más sorprendente era que el mismo puente se encontraba sostenido por unos cables de metal convirtiéndolo en un puente colgante - ¡Ay Dios mío! Realmente diseñaron esto solo para que ellos lo pudieran usar –dijo Tempest soltando un suspiro para tranquilizarse tras asomarse y ver la enorme altura a la que estaban ella y su compañera –Fluttershy, tú no le temes a las alturas, ¿Verdad?

-B-Bueno yo… un poco –dijo Fluttershy con timidez debido a que en realidad ella en su interior sentía un gran miedo no solo por las criaturas que la rodeaban sino también por ver que ella tendría que cruzar un puente colgante que estaba a una altura suicida.

-Pues tendrás que ser muy valiente Fluttershy porque me temo que serás la primera en cruzar el puente –dijo Tempest viendo con seriedad a la adolescente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! –pregunto Fluttershy asustada debido al temor que le daba cruzar aquel puente colgante.

-Porque a diferencia de mi tú usas botas sin tacón y si paso yo primero probablemente el cristal se rompa –respondió Tempest –En cuanto llegues al otro lado yo cruzare lentamente e intentare de no romper el cristal, ¿Entendido?

-S-Si –respondió Fluttershy quien camino lentamente hacia el puente colgante, tomo un respiro y agarrándose de la barandilla empezó a caminar lentamente sobre el tratando de no mirar hacia abajo, dentro de sí misma se decía –T-Tranquila Fluttershy… H-Hazlo por Twilight… p-por tus amigas… E-Eres valiente… N-No tengas miedo…

\- ¡Vas bien Fluttershy! ¡Ya te falta poco! –grito Tempest tratando de darle ánimos a la adolescente quien se acercaba a la orilla donde se encontraba la puerta metálica que probablemente conducía al laboratorio.

-Ah… ¡Lo logre Tempest! ¡Lo logre! –grito Fluttershy emocionada en cuanto piso la rejilla metálica que se encontraba frente a la puerta.

\- ¡Bien Fluttershy! ¡Así se hace! –exclamo Tempest sonriendo para después caminar hacia el puente, soltar un suspiro y agarrándose de la orilla empezó a caminar lentamente por el puente, siempre procurando que los tacones de sus botas no fueran a tocar el cristal –Ah… Vaya idea la mía de ir al trabajo con tacones –pensó Tempest quien poco a poco iba avanzando sin darse cuenta que una abertura secreta se abría por una de las paredes de la cueva y que de esta salía un rifle semiautomático con silenciador que sin avisar disparo contra cuatro de las cadenas que sostenían las jaulas haciendo que estas cayeran sobre el mirador rompiéndose liberando así a las criaturas - ¡Ay esto tiene que ser una broma! –exclamo Tempest asustada al ver cómo tras romperse la jaula, las criaturas comenzaban a gruñir para luego acercarse lentamente hacia el puente –Ah… Debo estar loca por hacer esto –pensó Tempest al tiempo que sacaba su pistola rápidamente apuntando al panel de control para luego abrir fuego haciendo que el mirador cayera estrepitosamente llevándose a las criaturas con él - ¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca, ¿No lo crees Fluttershy?

-T-Tempest… ¡Detrás de ti! –grito Fluttershy asustada señalando a la chica para que esta volteara.

\- ¡Oh mierda! –exclamo Tempest nerviosa al ver que justo detrás de ella se encontraba una criatura similar a la que había combatido minutos antes solo que más grande y pesada al grado de que sus garras rompían poco a poco el cristal - ¡Fluttershy necesito que me cubras desde la orilla! ¡Yo tratare de detenerla!

\- ¡¿Estás segura?! ¡El cristal se está rompiendo! –respondió Fluttershy con temor al ver como la criatura avanzaba lentamente agrietando cada vez más el cristal del puente.

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya pensare en algo! –dijo Tempest separándose de la orilla para rápidamente abrir fuego contra la criatura quien solo retrocedió un poco para después volver a acercarse lentamente a Tempest lanzando gruñidos –Le daré en la cabeza para inmovilizarlo, aprovechare el tiempo para correr a la orilla –pensó Tempest quien después apunto a la cabeza de la criatura disparándole haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas gimiendo de dolor, aunque también agrietando el cristal.

La chica empezó a correr por el puente haciendo que la fractura de este aumentara, pero luego de unos segundos el extraño ser se recuperó e intento correr hacia la joven policía hasta que repentinamente fue detenido por los disparos que Fluttershy le dio en su cabeza inmovilizándolo nuevamente, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, la criatura soltó un fuerte gruñido para después ponerse de pie y empezar a saltar haciendo que los cables que sostenían el puente perdieran fuerza mientras que el cristal se rompía cada vez más.

\- ¡Fluttershy dispárale a los cables! –grito Tempest mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio debido a los saltos que daba el monstruo.

\- ¡Te volviste loca! ¡Te mataras! A-Además ya falta poco para que…

\- ¡Solo hazlo Fluttershy! ¡Es la única manera en que podemos deshacernos de este maldito reptil! –ordeno Tempest con desesperación e intentando avanzar en medio de los saltos que daba la criatura.

\- ¡Esta bien Tempest! –respondió Fluttershy quien apunto hacia los cables abriendo fuego contra estos haciendo que cada uno de ellos comenzara a hacer que el puente se tambaleara más, fue tras unos segundos más que finalmente el peso de la criatura cedió y el puente empezó a desplomarse al tiempo que Tempest corría para luego dar un fuerte salto hacia la orilla sosteniéndose con sus manos de la rejilla metálica donde estaba parada Fluttershy quien se acercó para ayudarle a subir pero de forma inesperada algo tomo la pierna de Tempest, la cual volteo encontrándose con la criatura que intentaba hacerla caer al vacío - ¡Suéltala monstruo! –grito Fluttershy apuntando su pistola contra la cabeza del ser disparándole haciendo que este finalmente soltara a la joven policía para después caer al vacío de la gruta desapareciendo en la penumbra de la oscuridad - ¿Estas bien Tempest? –pregunto Fluttershy mientras ayudaba a su compañera a subir.

-Ah… eso fue… increíble –respondió Tempest suspirando aliviada y lanzándole una sonrisa a Fluttershy.

-Te dije que sería más útil a tu lado –dijo Fluttershy feliz de escuchar las palabras de su compañera.

-Bueno, no tenemos tiempo que perder –dijo Tempest quien tras subir a la rejilla camino hacia la puerta metálica cruzándola junto con Fluttershy, dicha puerta llevo a ambas hacia una elegante recepción decorada con macetas y carteles publicitarios relacionados con la Empresa Pharmahorse Corporation –Realmente me sorprende que hayan construido una recepción aquí, algo me dice que esto eran las oficinas del laboratorio

\- ¿Crees que Sombra este aquí? –pregunto Fluttershy a Tempest al tiempo que recorría el sitio buscando pistas, pero solo se topaba con documentos sin importancia.

-Es muy posible, aunque al parecer no tuvieron problemas con esos monstruos de ahí atrás –respondió Tempest quien se acercó a un archivero abierto que estaba cerca de la mesa de recepción y en donde pudo notar que sobre este último se encontraba un folder que contenía varias notas escritas en hojas de papel junto con varias fotografías de los reptiles que había enfrentado momentos antes, Tempest tomo con sus manos el folder para comenzar a leer una serie de mensajes que decía lo siguiente:

_PHC-2021 Hunter α (Alpha)_

_Durante siglos muchos pensadores, gobernantes y militares soñaron con algún día crear al soldado perfecto, soñaban con hacer de sus guerreros unas auténticas máquinas de guerra que pudieran no solo ser invencibles en el campo de batalla si no también inmunes a cualquier daño físico al que se expusieran, ese era el sueño dorado de los griegos con Aquiles y Hércules, de los israelíes con Sansón, de los japoneses con Yamatotakeru, todos ellos simples mitos creados por el hombre._

_Pero ahora gracias al poder de la ciencia hemos conseguido crear a un ser que en apariencia podría ser repugnante, pero que en el campo de batalla ha demostrado poseer todas aquellas habilidades que siglos atrás se les atribuyeron a aquellas fabulosas leyendas, hablo de PHC-2021 Hunter α (Alpha), nuestra primera B.O.W funcional y comercial creada a partir del Virus-M y que a diferencia de esos asquerosos zombis o de esos indisciplinados lickers, estas criaturas no atacan a sus dueños gracias a los dispositivos de seguridad que poseen._

_El secreto fue muy simple, combinar ADN de reptil con ADN de anfibio y esto sumado al Virus-M ha dado como resultado este soldado que puede ser muy útil para muchos de nuestros compradores potenciales, quienes desde hace ya muchos años han querido tener un Arma Bio Orgánica que pueda ser no solo manejable, sino que además no hiciera tanto daño como sucedió con los lickers o con los zombis quienes no pueden controlar sus instintos asesinos y pueden volverse una amenaza potencial para sus dueños._

_Dos meses y muchas noches de desvelo nos tomó a los científicos de Pharmahorse Corporation crear este ser que a todas luces nos muestra que las B.O.W siguen siendo un negocio rentable como lo fueron en su inicio hace décadas, solo que en este Siglo XXI han mejorado y se han convertido en el emblema insigne de nuestra empresa que hoy ha avalado su comercialización con el mundo._

_Los Hunters son solo un paso más en nuestro brillante futuro, nada ni nadie podrá detener nuestros avances, ya no somos solo simples científicos u hombres, somos dioses y tenemos el poder de la vida sobre la muerte, el mundo tendrá que rendirse ante nosotros tarde o temprano._

_Dra. A. C._

Al terminar de leer aquellas hojas, Tempest dejo el folder donde lo encontró no sin antes tomar dos fotos de la misma, las cuales guardo dentro de una de sus botas para mantenerlas a salvo, luego se acercó a Fluttershy quien se encontraba examinando los cajones del sitio encontrando solamente munición para las armas además de un enorme y pesado maletín metálico.

\- ¿Te ayudo? –pregunto Tempest a la adolescente quien respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, fue entonces que la joven policía tomo el maletín y lo colocó sobre la mesa de recepción, procedió a abrirlo encontrando dentro de este una Escopeta Ithaca M37 junto con cinco cartuchos además de una correa para cargarla –Debo decir que no esperaba encontrar un arma de este tipo en un lugar como este.

\- ¿Qué esperabas de unos sujetos que fabrican monstruos y muertos vivientes? Necesitan estar armados para acabar con cualquier intruso o con cualquiera que intente arruinar sus planes –dijo Fluttershy a su compañera para luego soltar un suspiro diciendo –Lo mejor será que tú la uses, creo que eres la indicada para hacerlo.

\- ¿Estas segura Fluttershy? Porque tú has demostrado ser una excelente tiradora –dijo Tempest viendo a la adolescente y sorprendida por la actitud que esta tomaba.

-No creo poder aguantar un arma pesada como esta, saldría volando contra la pared al dispararla ¡Jejejeje! Tómala Tempest, es lo mejor para ambas –respondió Fluttershy.

-Ah… Está bien Fluttershy, si eso te hace sentir segura no veo ningún inconveniente –dijo Tempest al tiempo que tomaba la escopeta junto con los cartuchos, los cuales guardo en la mochila que Fluttershy cargaba –En fin, continuemos para ver que más nos ocultan estos locos que fabrican muertos vivientes –dijo Tempest preparando el arma para avanzar hacia una puerta ubicada al otro lado de la recepción y la cual cruzó junto con Fluttershy, dicha puerta las llevo a ambas a un enorme pasillo que a los lados tenía varias puertas que comunicaban a unas oficinas, las cuales estaban vacías con excepción de que en las paredes se podían ver manchones de sangre aunque sin rastros del cuerpo –Esto fue una carnicería, una puta carnicería –pensaba Tempest cada que pateaba una puerta encontrándose con aquellas horrorosas escenas.

-Um… Sé que es un mal momento para conversar, pero… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –pregunto Fluttershy quien caminaba detrás de Tempest y manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-Claro Fluttershy, sin problema –respondió Tempest quien continuaba pateando las puertas del pasillo buscando indicios o pistas.

\- ¿De dónde eres? ¿Por qué viniste a Canterlot City? –pregunto Fluttershy con curiosidad debido a que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conversar personalmente con la joven policía.

-Ah… Yo nací en un pueblo de Texas llamado Storm Town –respondió Tempest sin dejar de caminar e investigando las oficinas –Mi padre era un alcohólico y mi madre una mujer maltratada, pero por suerte los Servicios Sociales intervinieron logrando que mi padre fuera encarcelado mientras que yo junto con mi madre terminamos en un refugio donde tuve acceso a los estudios básicos, después de concluir la preparatoria decidí enrolarme en la policía de Texas siendo la mejor de toda la organización. Llegue a Canterlot City por solicitud del Jefe del Departamento de Policía Iron Will, quien al parecer buscaba a nuevos miembros para crear una segunda unidad de operaciones especiales, solo acepte porque el sueldo era muy alto y por la buena imagen que tenía la ciudad ante el resto del país. Nunca creí que mi estadía se convertiría en un infierno cuando aparecieron los reportes sobre las personas mutiladas aquí en el Bosque Everfree, es irónico que solo unos meses después pasaría de estar peleando con ladrones y secuestradores a luchar contra muertos vivientes y monstruos creados por científicos locos.

-Vaya, sí que no tuviste una vida fácil –dijo Fluttershy impresionada tras escuchar el relato de su compañera –Pues… yo tampoco tuve una vida fácil, yo nací aquí en Canterlot City, mi padre es un electricista jubilado mientras que mi madre es ama de casa y mi hermano Zephyr Breeze pues… digamos que es un flojo bueno para nada –dijo Fluttershy riendo al recordar a su hermano menor –Yo soy responsable del Refugio de Animales de la ciudad, junto con mis amigas formamos un grupo de chicas muy particular, pues fuimos capaces de usar magia proveniente de un mundo parecido al nuestro llamado Equestria, solo que en lugar de humanos son ponis los que lo habitan. Sé que pensaras que estoy loca por hablar de algo así.

-Con ver cadáveres andantes en este lugar ya hasta soy capaz de creer en alienígenas –respondió Tempest quien por dentro estaba sorprendida por la historia de su compañera - ¿Y qué paso con tus amigas después de la muerte de tu amiga Twilight?

-Pues… ocurrió algo muy extraño –respondió Fluttershy –La magia que había entre nosotras dejo de funcionar, incluso el portal a Equestria no volvió a abrirse, aunque se cumpliera el periodo de las treinta lunas, era como si el portal se diera cuenta que algo ponía en peligro su mundo y que para mantenerlo seguro era necesario cortar la conexión con el nuestro.

-Probablemente esa magia de la que hablas se dio cuenta que hay zombis en este mundo y prefirió cerrar las fronteras para evitar un contagio –dijo Tempest abriendo la última oficina donde no encontró nada salvo una granada cegadora - ¿Y tus amigas saben de esto?

-No, aunque lo más extraño es que muchas de ellas han notado que unas camionetas negras rondan las calles de la ciudad por las noches e incluso algunos alumnos de Crystal Prep Academy aseguran que las mismas secuestran a cualquier chico o chica que camine solo por la noche para después desaparecerlos, hasta ahora muchos de los padres de esos chicos secuestrados guardan silencio e incluso deciden mudarse tras la desaparición sin levantar una sola denuncia.

-Es curioso lo último que mencionas Fluttershy –dijo Tempest recordando como en el Diario de Timber Spruce se mencionaba que algunos chicos de Canterlot High habían desaparecido –Tú amigo Timber Spruce escribió en su diario que algunos adolescentes de tu escuela habían desaparecido, lo más probable es que los chicos secuestrados los usaran como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos.

-No lo dudaría –respondió Fluttershy viendo con seriedad a Tempest quien cruzaba la puerta ubicada al final del pasillo y que llevo a ambas chicas hasta un gigantesco túnel hecho de piedra y dentro del cual se encontraba un puente de metal que servía para cruzar una fuerte corriente de agua limpia, probablemente proveniente de la cascada cercana al Bosque Everfree –Espero que el laboratorio este más adelante, quiero ver si el Capitán Sombra tiene ya alguna pista sobre los responsables de enviarnos aquí.

-Eso también espero Fluttershy –dijo Tempest quien comenzó a cruzar el puente siendo seguida por Fluttershy –Aunque lo que más me gustaría saber es porque él…

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! –gruño un infectado que salía del agua para rápidamente pararse detrás de ambas chicas haciendo que estas voltearan solo para encontrarse con un zombi de piel rojiza, con el rostro desprendido y con garras en lugar de manos.

\- ¡Fluttershy ponte detrás de mí! –ordeno Tempest a la adolescente para después apuntar su escopeta hacia la criatura que avanzaba lentamente hacia ella - ¡No sé qué seas, pero te vas a morir maldito infeliz! –grito Tempest disparándole en la cabeza a la criatura quien tras el disparo cayo en el suelo solo para luego de unos segundos levantarse nuevamente y correr hacia donde estaban ambas chicas pero este recibió un disparo de revolver proveniente de la puerta ubicada en el otro extremo del puente, Fluttershy y Tempest voltearon hacia atrás encontrándose con Spitfire quien desde lejos apuntaba el arma.

El infectado lanzó un fuerte gruñido e intento lanzarse por tercera vez contra las dos chicas hasta que inesperadamente un cocodrilo de tamaño monstruoso salió del agua saltando hacia el puente solo para tomar con sus fauces al infectado y volver al agua desapareciendo.

\- ¡¿Qué carajos paso aquí?! –exclamo Tempest quien estaba en shock por lo que había pasado para después voltear hacia atrás y ver a Spitfire quien se acercó al lugar donde estaban ambas chicas - ¿S-Spitfire? ¿Q-Qué fue esa cosa?

-Esa cosa era un Crimson Head, la mutación más peligrosa del Virus-M y podría decir que la peor mierda que puedas encontrar en este sitio –respondió la Líder del Equipo Pegasus –Por suerte Sobek llegó a tiempo para comérselo, aunque lo mejor será dar la media vuelta e irnos de aquí ya.

\- ¿Sobek? ¿Quién es Sobek? –pregunto Fluttershy confundida al no entender las palabras de la policía.

-Es el nombre del cocodrilo monstruo que se comió al zombi –respondió Spitfire -Encontré una computadora allá atrás con los datos sobre los experimentos que hacían y tal parece que esa cosa no es muy amistosa cuando ve carne sobre la corriente, sobre todo si tiene días sin comer.

-En ese caso tenemos que revisar los archivos de la computadora –dijo Tempest caminando hacia el otro lado del puente -Serán las pruebas que necesitamos para…

\- ¡Nada de eso Tempest! –interrumpió súbitamente Spitfire a la joven policía tomándola de la mano deteniéndola -Sombra se encargará de ello, la orden que dio es que salgamos por el pasillo y esperemos en el techo del Hotel la llegada de Spearhead quien al parecer logro ser contactado por una buena samaritana para que así él volviera a por nosotros.

-Pues no hay otra alternativa Spitfire –respondió Tempest molesta por la actitud de su compañera –El puente y el mirador de la gruta están destruidos, no podemos volver por ahí.

-Espera, ¡¿Qué carajos hiciste?! –exclamo Spitfire enojada por la respuesta de su compañera.

-Unas criaturas llamadas Hunters nos atacaron y no tuve otra alternativa para deshacerme de ellos que destruir el puente junto con el mirador –respondió Tempest sin inmutarse ante la presencia de Spitfire –Probablemente el laboratorio tenga una salida de emergencia a la superficie, solo hay que…

\- ¡Eres una estúpida! –grito Spitfire dándole una cachetada a Tempest haciendo que esta cayera en el suelo, pero cuando la joven policía intento ponerse de pie la Capitana del Equipo Pegasus le dio una patada en el estómago impidiendo que se levantase además de que la desarmo rápidamente pateando la escopeta lejos del alcance de Tempest - ¡No sabes cuánto te odio Tempest! ¡Nos condenaste a todos! ¡Maldita seas! Pero… N-No importa… yo misma me encargare de castigarte –dijo Spitfire levantando con sus brazos a Tempest para cargarla y acercarse lentamente hacia la barandilla –Serás… el desayuno de Sobek.

-S-Spitfire… ¿Q-Qué haces? –pregunto Tempest nerviosa al ver que la Capitana del Equipo Pegasus se acercaba cada vez más a la barandilla del puente mientras que desde lejos podía verse como el cocodrilo regresaba nadando rápidamente hacia el puente –N-No pensaras en matarme… ¿V-Verdad?

-No quería hacerlo Tempest, pero tu imprudencia no me deja otra opción –respondió Spitfire quien sonrió al ver como el cocodrilo estaba por acercarse –Tú no volverás a casa Tempest Shadow, eres indigna de esa recompensa y lo mejor para todos en Canterlot City es que tú… simplemente desaparezcas como Twilight, Cadance, Moon Dancer, Ximena y todos esos infelices del Instituto Everton.

\- ¡No! ¡No me arrojes a esa cosa Spitfire! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Soy tu compañera! –suplico Tempest llorando e intentando liberarse de las manos de la Capitana del Equipo Pegasus quien solamente esperaba la llegada de Sobek.

-No eres digna Tempest Shadow… No lo eres –respondió Spitfire sonriendo sin darse cuenta que Fluttershy había escuchado sus palabras, la cual estaba sumamente molesta al ver que su Capitana hablaba mal de su amiga fallecida y que esta estaba dispuesta a asesinar a Tempest quien para entonces era ya una amiga de la adolescente –Prepárate Tempest… porque de aquí no sales con…

\- ¡Déjala! –grito Fluttershy tomando una barra de metal que estaba cerca de ella y golpeando con esta a la Capitana del Equipo Pegasus haciendo que Tempest cayera sobre el puente a tiempo antes de que el cocodrilo saltara para tomarla con su hocico.

\- ¡Maldita traidora! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a defenderla?! –exclamo molesta Spitfire recuperándose y apuntando su revolver contra Fluttershy –Vas a… ¡Ouch! –grito Spitfire adolorida en cuanto noto que Tempest sacaba su pistola y disparaba contra su mano haciendo que la Capitana del Equipo Pegasus quedara desarmada mientras que su revolver caía en el agua siendo llevada por la corriente - ¡Traidoras! Pero… ¡Sombra las hará pagar por su insubordinación! ¡Lo hará! –grito de forma amenazadora Spitfire quien comenzó a correr por el puente hacia la puerta que llevaba al laboratorio sin darse cuenta que Sobek regresaba nadando rápidamente dispuesto a capturarla con sus fauces.

\- ¡Spitfire no! –grito Tempest tratando de detener a la Capitana del Equipo Pegasus, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues el cocodrilo salto del agua y abriendo su hocico atrapo a Spitfire llevándosela con él al agua donde desapareció junto con el cuerpo de la policía - ¡Ay Dios no!

\- ¡No hay tiempo para más lamentos Tempest! –dijo Fluttershy recuperándose del shock que había sufrido por presenciar aquella horrible muerte para luego tomar de la mano a Tempest diciéndole –Debemos encontrar a Sombra para decirle lo que sucedió, algo me huele mal en todo este asunto.

\- ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo Fluttershy? –pregunto confundida Tempest a la adolescente.

-Creo que llegó la hora de hablar cara a cara con tu capitán –respondió Fluttershy quien camino hacia la puerta que comunicaba el laboratorio no sin antes aventarle la escopeta a Tempest quien la tomo con sus manos para después seguir a su compañera.

Ambas chicas entraron a la puerta dejando atrás al cocodrilo que por alguna extraña razón no había vuelto a aparecer, ellas no le dieron importancia y continuaron su exploración dentro de un gigantesco pasillo el cual a diferencia del anterior tenía todas las luces prendidas además de que no había rastros de sangre o de infectados por ningún lado, ni siquiera en las oficinas que estaban dentro del lugar.

Exploraron cada una de ellas sin encontrar ningún documento o algo relevante que les sirviera como evidencia contra Pharmahorse Corporation, pero al llegar a la penúltima oficina encontraron con la computadora prendida, así como una fotografía grupal en la cual aparecía Sombra vestido con bata de laboratorio junto con varios científicos que trabajaban para Pharmahorse Corporation.

-P-Pero que… ¿Sombra? –se preguntó sorprendida Tempest al encontrar al Capitán del Equipo Alicorn en dicha imagen junto con una serie de notas, las cuales la chica cogió rápidamente para comenzarlas a leer y las cuales decían lo siguiente:

_Nombre: Sombra_

_Nombre Clave: Jefe de Seguridad K. S. _

_Área Laboral: Departamento de Investigación, Departamento de Seguridad y Espionaje._

_Edad: 25 años._

_Sombra es uno de los mejores chicos que hemos tenido junto con el Dr. Hooves y el Dr. Sunburst, son las mentes más brillantes que ha tenido nuestra corporación, incluso podría decir que los tres han logrado llenar el vacío que dejaron las jóvenes Ximena y Moon Dancer, ya que ellos continuaron con las investigaciones logrando importantes avances en el desarrollo del Virus-M._

_No obstante, Sombra es de lejos casi un hijo para nuestra corporación, pues él ha sido capaz de ejecutar los mayores golpes contra todos aquellos que se interpongan, además de que al infiltrarse en el Departamento de Policía de Canterlot City hemos podido dar con todos aquellos que han intentado denunciar nuestras actividades a través de la prensa o el internet, a los cuales hemos eliminado con gran satisfacción para el gusto de los superiores._

_Esperamos que el Experimento Everfree a su cargo tenga éxito para entonces continuar con los avances y con el camino planeado desde hace ya unos meses._

_Dra. A. C._

Tras terminar de leer las notas, Tempest estaba totalmente en shock, pues no podía creer que el responsable de todo el infierno por el que había pasado fuera el Capitán de su Equipo, más le impactaba el hecho de saber que este era un espía de Pharmahorse Corporation y que durante el largo tiempo que había estado en la policía fue solo para proporcionarle a la empresa farmacéutica toda la información sobre los movimientos dentro de esta.

-T-Tempest… ¿Encontraste algo? –pregunto Fluttershy al ver que Tempest se había quedado callada, pero la adolescente no se percató que justo detrás de ella Guardian Angel se acercaba lentamente con una pistola eléctrica con la cual electrocuto a Fluttershy haciendo que esta cayera desmayada.

-Creo que ya leíste mucho, ¿o no Tempest? –pregunto Guardian Angel esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que Tempest volteaba lentamente solo para recibir una descarga eléctrica por parte de su compañera de equipo haciendo que cayera desmayada –Lo siento mucho Tempest, pero… lo hago por mi familia.

Después de decir estas palabras, Guardian Angel cargo a Fluttershy en sus hombros mientras que con su mano izquierda tomo a Tempest de la blusa jalándola, a ambas las llevo por un oscuro pasillo que llevaba a una puerta metálica, la cual era la entrada a un enorme laboratorio donde se encontraba una capsula que contenía un extraño ser humanoide de piel grisácea con garras y de gran tamaño.

-Aquí esta lo que pediste Sombra –dijo Guardian Angel al Capitán del Equipo Alicorn quien estaba parado frente a la capsula observando a la criatura contenida dentro de esta - ¿Puedo irme ya?

-En cuanto Shining Armor venga podrás irte junto conmigo –respondió Sombra sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para ver la policía –Desarma a estas perras y ve por Shining Armor, estoy seguro que está a poco de llegar.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno chicos, pues aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo del fanfic, ya estamos a poco de terminar esta historia y solo nos queda ver a Shining llegar con Sombra para finalmente descubrir la verdad, como pueden ver esto es un claro homenaje al Primer Juego de Resident Evil y debo admitir que me ha agradado como esta quedando el fic, incluso tengo planeado que en cuanto termine este fic, hacer la tercera parte para luego dar paso a una serie de fics no numerados, pero todo a su tiempo y gracias a que estoy libre de tareas escolares (ya entregue mi borrador de tesis así que más libertad de escribir).**

**Nos leemos pronto chicos, no olviden dejar sus reviews, agregar la historia a sus favoritos o seguirla para estar al pendiente del final, nos leemos pronto :D**


	9. Capítulo 8: Los Terribles Experimentos

CAPITULO 8: Los Terribles Experimentos de Pharmahorse Corporation

El reloj marcaba las 3:40 de la mañana, la tormenta había cesado y la gran mayoría de los humanos infectados que merodeaban por las instalaciones del _Everfree Vacation Center_ habían pasado a convertirse en Crimson Heads, los cuales corrían por los pasillos en busca de carne humana sin tener éxito, incluso los perros zombis que habían atacado al Equipo Alicorn deambulaban por el Hotel saqueando los refrigeradores de la cocina para después pelearse entre ellos por la carne de res que estos contenían.

Todo el lugar se había convertido en un paraíso para los muertos vivientes, quienes destruían cualquier mueble, puerta o vestigio de presencia humana en el lugar sin darse cuenta que para aquel momento prácticamente todos los sobrevivientes se encontraban ocultos metros bajo tierra a salvo de la infección.

Mientras tanto, Shining Armor se encontraba corriendo por el oscuro pasillo que comunicaba a la cripta con el laboratorio secreto de Pharmahorse Corporation, para el joven policía resultaba insoportable el nauseabundo olor que despedía el lugar, incluso llego a pensar que probablemente se encontraría con algún Crimson Head en el camino, pero para su buena suerte solo se encontró con infectados quienes aparentemente nunca podrían mutar debido a que su estado de descomposición era bastante avanzado, en parte como resultado de la humedad que había en el pasillo.

Finalmente consiguió llegar a una puerta de metal que al cruzarla lo envió a un gigantesco túnel hecho de piedra que en ambos lados tenía instaladas varias calderas de vapor, además de que al final del túnel se encontraban dos puertas junto con una pantalla de televisión, Shining se acercó rápidamente a la pantalla la cual al detectar su presencia se encendió repentinamente mostrando el logo de Pharmahorse Corporation para después dar paso a la imagen de un hombre vestido con traje victoriano quien le saludo diciendo:

-Hola amigo, me llamo Joseph Marie Everton, filántropo, médico y científico de enorme peso además de ser cofundador de Pharmahorse Corporation, la empresa farmacéutica más grande del planeta y gracias a la cual tu familia y tu país están a salvo de todas las enfermedades que amenazan diariamente al mundo. Quiero daros la bienvenida con un amistoso apretón de manos recluta, habéis llegado en el momento en que necesitamos de tus servicios pues, aunque hemos intentado llevar a cabo una política de paz, los enemigos de Estados Unidos quieren acabar con nosotros. Pero no os preocupéis, pues vos hoy iniciáis el camino a la grandeza y a demostraros tanto a ti mismo como al mundo que no hay barreras para la ciencia.

-Quiero acceder al laboratorio y de paso preguntar: ¿Cuál de las dos puertas tengo que cruzar? –pregunto Shining Armor sintiéndose extraño por hablar con una pantalla.

-La puerta derecha es el ascensor que os lleva al helipuerto ubicado en el Hotel del Everfree Vacation Center, mientras que la puerta izquierda os comunica con el laboratorio que buscáis, pero al que solo podéis acceder con la tarjeta de acceso que vuestro asesor os ha dado –respondió el hombre de la pantalla con una sonrisa que denotaba orgullo y superioridad.

-Um… Mi asesor solo me mando aquí pero no me dio una tarjeta –dijo Shining Armor inventando una excusa para poder entrar al laboratorio y burlar al hombre de la pantalla - ¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir una?

-Solo hay una manera, dirigiros a la mitad del pasillo en la Caldera Número 9, estoy abriendo un acceso que lo llevara a un área donde vos podréis conseguir la tarjeta que necesitáis –respondió el hombre de la pantalla al tiempo que Shining volteaba hacia atrás viendo como la caldera marcada con el número 9 entraba dentro de un compartimento secreto ubicado bajo el suelo para luego mostrar la entrada a un pasillo secreto.

-Gracias Señor Everton, le agradezco su ayuda –dijo Shining quien se alejó corriendo de la pantalla para después entrar al pasillo que se había abierto –Debo admitir que no esperaba más dificultades en el camino, aunque si algo puedo agradecer es que ya no huele tanto a mierda como en el pasillo anterior.

El joven policía cruzo una puerta de metal que se encontraba al final del pasillo secreto y que lo hizo entrar a una extraña y a la vez tenebrosa cripta que en lugar de nichos tenía en ambos lados varias puertas de metal similares a las que se usaban en las antiguas prisiones norteamericanas.

-Um… Algo me dice que no estoy solo –pensó Shining sacando su pistola para luego caminar lentamente por el lugar, una por una fue abriendo las puertas metálicas del sitio sin encontrar nada que le fuera de utilidad, pero al entrar en la penúltima de ellas encontró una vieja fotografía en la que aparecía una joven pareja en compañía de una niña de tan solo ocho años, junto a la imagen se encontraba un cuaderno que Shining tomo en sus manos para empezar a hojearlo y el cual tenía escrito lo siguiente:

_Diario de Lily Pad._

_14 de agosto de 2016._

_Me siento realmente mareada después de la inyección que me han puesto, he despertado en esta oscura celda, solo recuerdo que íbamos saliendo del cine hasta que de repente apareció una camioneta negra de la cual salieron unos hombres armados quienes nos amordazaron para luego subirnos al vehículo._

_No veo a mi mamá ni a mi papá. _

_¿A dónde los habrán llevado?_

_Ella me prometió en el camino que escaparíamos juntas._

_¿Se habrá escapado ella sola y me habrá dejado aquí?_

_15 de agosto de 2016._

_Encontré a mi mamá, comimos juntas en la celda mientras platicábamos sobre nuestros planes para escapar, incluso ella me dijo que ha logrado ponerse en contacto con mi niñera Pinkie Pie para que junto con sus amigas nos venga a rescatar, todo era hermoso e incluso me sentía como en casa hasta que me di cuenta que no era ella… ¡No era mi mamá de verdad!_

_Tenía la misma cara, pero era diferente por dentro… ¡¿Qué le habrán hecho esos sujetos de la camioneta?!_

_Tengo que encontrar a mi mamá, tengo que darle su cara… la he guardado… ¡Nadie más puede tener a mi mamá… M-Me he pegado su cara para que se quede conmigo… ¿Por qué mamá estaba triste cuando la vi sin cara?_

_17 de agosto de 2016._

_Me han llevado a una habitación parecida a un salón de clases… dentro encontré una caja que huele a mamá… quizás es verdad… mamá allí… ¡Caja de piedra dura! ¡Duele! ¡Cuerda de metal en medio! ¡No veo a mamá por cuatro piedras!_

_19 de agosto de 2016._

_Ya no sé lo que soy… mis padres tampoco… nunca volveré a casa… encontré a papá y a mamá… papá rojo y pegajoso… _

_Mamá aquí pero no poder abrir caja… golpearla con tumbo de metal… ver vestido blanco… cara de mamá… ella no mueve… ella grita… ¿Por qué? Solo quiero estar con ella…_

_¿Mamá?_

_¿Papá?_

_¿Dónde?_

Tras terminar de leer aquellas notas, Shining dejo el cuaderno donde lo había encontrado, él se encontraba totalmente en shock, pues no podía creer que una pobre e inocente niña hubiera sido utilizada como un sujeto de pruebas por los científicos de la empresa, pero lo que más le inquietaba era que por la descripción daba entender que el padre fue convertido en un Crimson Head mientras que la niña era algún monstruo o ser raro que podría ser peligroso, sea como sea, Shining guardo la pistola y saco su escopeta para estar prevenido en caso de alguna sorpresa inesperada.

-Esto se pone cada vez peor, cada nota que encuentro aquí solo me revela los horrores por los que pasaron muchas personas –pensó Shining saliendo de la habitación para luego cruzar una puerta de madera ubicada al final de la cripta que lo llevo a otra cripta donde se encontraban varios nichos con los nombres de varias personas que él no conocía, con excepción de dos tumbas que contenían unos nombres familiares para Shining pues se trataba de su hermana Twilight Sparkle y su ex prometida Cadance - ¿Cadance? ¿T-Twilight? ¿Por qué tienen una tumba aquí? Se supone que yo recogí los restos para que los sepultaran en el Cementerio de Canterlot City, ¿Por qué Pharmahorse edifico dos nichos con sus nombres? ¿Acaso ocultan algo más?

Shining continuo su recorrido por la cripta hasta que se topó con una gigantesca tumba de piedra que le bloqueaba el paso y que de manera extraña tenía un extraño nombre escrito sobre ella, el joven policía estaba por saltarla hasta que inesperadamente la tapa de la misma fue destruida por un fuerte golpe proveniente del interior saliendo de este un Crimson Head, el cual giro la cabeza gruñendo al ver a Shining Armor.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Argh! C-Comida… ¡Carne! ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr! –gruñía el ser levantándose lentamente de la tumba hasta que Shining le disparo en la cabeza con la escopeta volándole una parte de esta, pero sin matarlo - ¡Error! ¡Guuh! ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr!

\- ¡Mierda! Creo que este es más resistente que High Winds –se dijo Shining así mismo al ver que el ser salía de su tumba para luego correr rápidamente hacia el joven policía con el fin de arañarlo con sus garras hasta que recibió un disparo en el pecho que lo hizo caer en el suelo, lo cual aprovecho Shining para correr hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de la tumba e irse del lugar en lo que el infectado se recuperaba - ¡Joder! ¡No puedo creer que me topé con otra de esas cosas! Debo deshacerme de él… si quiero salir de aquí con vida.

\- ¡Guuh! ¡Guuh! ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Argh! ¡Muerte! ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr! –gruño el Crimson Head corriendo hacia la puerta y destruyendo su propia tumba para poder alcanzar a Shining.

El joven policía corría ahora por un pasillo que poseía un olor nauseabundo y que en lugar de tener piso de piedra tenía una rejilla metálica por la que podía verse como corría una corriente de aguas negras, esto asqueo a Shining quien continúo corriendo por el pasillo mientras era perseguido por el infectado que sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia él haciéndolo caer en el suelo para intentar morderlo.

\- ¡Suéltame bastardo! ¡Quítate de encima maldito muerto! –gritaba molesto Shining haciendo fuerza para evitar que el Crimson Head lo rasguñara o mordiera - ¡Quítate! ¡Aléjate! –grito Shining soltándole una fuerte patada al ser haciendo que este volara hacia atrás mientras que el joven policía tomo su escopeta para dispararle en las piernas inmovilizándolo temporalmente - ¡Debo continuar! ¡Rápido!

Shining siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta ubicada al final del lugar y la cual lo llevo esta vez hacia un gigantesco túnel hecho de piedra y dentro del cual se encontraba un puente de metal que servía para cruzar una fuerte corriente de agua limpia, sin dudarlo el joven policía estaba por cruzarlo hasta que el Crimson Head nuevamente se abalanzó sobre él para morderlo, pero esta vez Shining le soltó una patada haciendo que este cayera en el agua, lo cual alivió por un momento al policía hasta que pudo ver como de entre las aguas salía un gigantesco cocodrilo quien sin dudarlo se comió de un bocado al infectado.

\- ¡Oh coño! –exclamo Shining impresionado y a la vez asustado al ver que bajo las aguas se encontraba nadando aquel enorme animal –Algo me dice que esa cosa no es para nada amistosa, lo mejor será conseguir la maldita tarjeta y salir de aquí con toda la información disponible para llevar a estos locos ante la corte.

Después de decir estas palabras, Shining corrió por el puente hasta llegar a una puerta metálica, la cual cruzo entrando esta vez a un peculiar pasillo pintado de blanco dentro del cual se encontraban varios cuartos con camas de hospital junto con algunos muebles que contenían medicamentos o productos fabricados por Pharmahorse Corporation, lo más sorprendente era que dentro del lugar no se encontraban infectados salvo dos zombis comunes que estaban encerrados en unas habitaciones bajo llave y que golpeaban la puerta de manera desesperada.

-No lo creo amigo, yo no pienso liberarte –dijo Shining sonriendo burlonamente en cuanto paso cerca de los infectados para continuar caminando por el pasillo hasta cruzar una puerta ubicada al final del pasillo que lo llevo a una extraña habitación que tenía un aspecto similar a los salones de la escuela Crystal Prep Academy, fue entonces que Shining sacó la escopeta rápidamente debido a que recordó las notas que había leído antes donde la niña advertía haber sido encerrada en un lugar similar por lo que camino lentamente y con precaución por el lugar hasta que se dio cuenta que en el suelo se encontraba una tarjeta de acceso –Ah… Finalmente te encontré, ahora solo queda regresar a las calderas para poder…

De repente un fuerte temblor interrumpió a Shining quien empezó a correr nervioso hacia la puerta, pero antes de siquiera poder cruzarla vio como la misma era destruida por una criatura humanoide jorobada que tenía cosido en todo el cuerpo varias caras humanas, muchas de las cuales estaban en un avanzado estado de putrefacción que asqueo bastante al joven policía.

\- ¡Qué mierdas es esa cosa! –exclamo Shining asustado al ver que el ser bloqueaba la única salida que había en el lugar.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Argh! ¡Guuh! ¡Papá vino a casa! –decía entre gruñidos y gemidos la criatura que se acercó lentamente a Shining quien sin dudarlo le soltó un disparo de escopeta al extraño ser que al recibir el daño solo lanzó un alarido para después embestir al policía quien logró esquivar el ataque haciendo que la criatura chocara con la pared.

\- ¡No puedo enfrentarla! ¡Es muy fuerte! Lo mejor será huir –pensó Shining quien corrió hacia la puerta saliendo por el pasillo tratando de dejar atrás al extraño ser mientras pensaba en como quitársela de encima - ¡Piensa Shining! ¡Piensa! –se decía así mismo el joven policía mientras se daba algunos golpes en la frente pensando en que podía hacer para acabar con la criatura –Solo queda un modo… Llevarlo con el maldito cocodrilo… ¡Es la única manera!

Shining acelero la velocidad mientras escuchaba como por detrás la criatura corría hacia él para asesinarlo, pero por fortuna logro salir hacia el puente de metal donde él esperaba que esta lo cruzara para hundirse por su propio peso, solo que el extraño ser no apareció durante algunos segundos hasta que repentinamente la pared del túnel se rompió debido a que el monstruo saltó intentando aplastar a Shining con su gran peso, pero este consiguió esquivarlo mientras que el infectado cayó sobre el puente partiéndolo a la mitad aunque consiguiendo resistir la fuerte corriente de agua.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Grrr! ¡Matar! –decía entre gruñidos el ser que intento nuevamente embestir a Shining quien esquivo el ataque del monstruo.

\- ¡Carajo dónde está ese maldito cocodrilo! –grito Shining molesto al voltear hacia ambos lados de la corriente y ver que el animal no aparecía - ¡Oh mierda! –exclamo Shining al tiempo que esquivaba otra embestida de la criatura - ¡¿Qué coño quieres?! ¡Sé que eras una niña! ¡Te llamabas Lily Pad! ¡Pero no te desquites conmigo por lo que te hicieron!

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡A mi mamá! –grito con un gemido lastimero la criatura que volvió a embestir a Shining quien esquivo el ataque nuevamente.

\- ¡Tú mamá fue asesinada! ¡Yo busco destruir a sus asesinos! ¡Pero debes dejarme vivir! –gritaba Shining tratando de convencer a la criatura para que lo dejara ir y haciendo tiempo para que el cocodrilo apareciera.

\- ¡Matar! ¡Grrr! ¡Tú asesino de mamá! ¡Matarte! ¡Argh! ¡Guuh! ¡Grrr! ¡Matar! –gimió nuevamente la criatura quien embistió otra vez a Shining, el cual esquivo también el ataque hasta que pudo ver como de la corriente emergía el cocodrilo.

\- ¡Lily! ¡Te prometo que hare justicia! ¡Ellos pagaran por esto! –grito Shining alejándose del puente mientras la criatura intentaba nuevamente embestirlo, pero esta termino siendo atrapada por las fauces del cocodrilo que se la llevó al fondo del agua –Ah… Ah… Ah… Pobre Lily, realmente no puedo creer que la hayan convertido en un monstruo… pero… aunque intento matarme… ella era… solo una niña… una niña que no merecía esto –decía Shining tomando un suspiro de alivio aunque sintiendo pena por el horrible destino que tuvo aquel ser, ya que aunque era deforme este alguna vez había sido un ser humano, el cual había sido sometido a un trato cruel por parte de una empresa sin ética –P-Prometo que hare pagar a los responsables de esto, ya han sido demasiadas muertes por culpa de estos desgraciados.

Tras algunos minutos, Shining salió del lugar cruzando todos los pasillos que había recorrido hasta finalmente llegar al pasillo de las calderas y caminar hacia donde estaba la pantalla junto con las puertas, sin dudarlo paso la tarjeta por el escáner logrando abrir la puerta que lo comunico con un enorme laboratorio lleno de capsulas que contenían a varios seres deformes quienes estaban en un sueño criogénico.

-Esto… nunca pensé que existiera en la vida real –dijo Shining impresionado al ver las criaturas y monstruos que descansaban en el lugar –Realmente quienes dirigen Pharmahorse Corporation están totalmente locos y enfermos, ninguna persona sería capaz de crear algo como esto, mucho menos resguardarlo en un lugar cercano a dos ciudades.

Shining recorrió los escritorios y monitores que se hallaban en el sitio buscando información que le fuera de utilidad para elaborar el informe que enviaría al Departamento de Policía, pero la mayoría de las computadoras habían sido destruidas a golpes, solo encontró un pequeño cuaderno tirado en el suelo, el cual cogió con sus manos para leerlo, este decía lo siguiente:

_Observaciones del Virus GXXL._

_Ser el "Chico de Oro" de la empresa no es una reputación que se gana fácilmente, sobretodo tomando en cuenta la enorme competencia que hay, todos los científicos tanto jóvenes como viejos quieren un trozo del pastel llamado "Triunfo", todos quieren ser grandes y todos desean ser reconocidos, aunque no faltan los locos como mi colega Sombra quien cree que puede ser un dios o una deidad, o como Chrysalis que se siente la Reina heredera de la Dinastía Barr y una chica destinada a la inmortalidad._

_Pero ellos son solo unos pobres tontos en comparación conmigo, pues yo he sido capaz de desarrollar un virus mucho más letal que el patético Virus EVE X-2020 de Moon Dancer y Ximena o el Virus-M creado por la Dra. Abacus quien cree que aún puede ser una digna heredera de su familia… ¡Pobre diablos ilusos! ¡Yo soy la evolución definitiva y aquí lo voy a demostrar!_

_Datos recogidos de las muestras: El descubrimiento del Virus GXXL se remonta a cinco años antes de la primera inyección del Virus EVE X-2020 que fue encontrado en las Cuevas del Monje debajo del Instituto Everton._

_El "Parásito Prototipo" que hicimos traer desde un laboratorio en Austria, fue inyectado en el espécimen de muestra elegido._

_El espécimen no rechazó el parásito ni mostró ninguna reacción negativa. _

_El que no hubiera ningún tipo de reacción se volvió un misterio sin resolver, pero creo haber dado en el clavo._

_El "Parásito Prototipo" se estuvo incubando en el cuerpo del espécimen durante cinco años. Tras ese periodo de incubación, se produjo una mutación repentina (o más bien "Evolución" sería la palabra más apropiada para describirlo)._

_Este hecho me abrió otras perspectivas en la investigación, pues tras algunas modificaciones y ensayos, conseguí la fórmula para crear un Virus GXXL que superaba con creces los efectos del Virus EVE X-2020 y aún más los efectos del Virus-M_

_Este descubrimiento podría cambiar radicalmente la historia de las armas biológicas._

_No puedo esperar a ver la cara de fastidio de Sunburst, Chrysalis y Abacus cuando les anuncie los resultados de mi investigación. Por desgracia, tendré que esperar unos meses más hasta que verifique del todo mis hallazgos._

_Dr. Hooves._

Al terminar de leer aquellas notas Shining sin pensarlo guardo rápidamente el cuaderno en su mochila, pues aquella información revelaba que Pharmahorse Corporation estaba desarrollando virus cada vez más letales y que podían convertirse en un peligro no solo para la ciudad donde vivía sino también para la humanidad entera, sobretodo porque se trataban de armas biológicas que para la seguridad mundial no era algo que podía tomarse a la ligera.

-Esto me servirá para denunciar los crímenes de Pharmahorse Corporation –pensó Shining para después caminar hacia una puerta que comunicaba a otra área del laboratorio pero que al abrirla se topó con Guardian Angel a quien sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo diciendo - ¡Guardian Angel! ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! Sombra me dijo que...

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Guardian Angel tapándole la boca a su compañero para que dejara de hablar –Al parecer el Capitán Sombra confundió mi cuerpo con el de otra persona, pero hemos logrado llegar al laboratorio e incluso me ha pedido que me acompañes para que veas algo que creo no te va a agradar.

-He visto muchas cosas esta noche Guardian Angel, no me sorprende encontrarme con nada aún más extraño –respondió Shining sonriendo y sintiendo una enorme confianza hacia su compañera –Realmente los que dirigen Pharmahorse Corporation son unos enfermos, puedes creer que incluso fueron capaces de experimentar con una niña.

\- ¿U-Una niña? –pregunto Guardian Angel tragando saliva nerviosa debido a que no esperaba recibir una noticia tan desagradable como esa - ¿Cómo que una niña?

-Cuando venía para acá me topé con el Diario de una niña llamada Lily Pad, la cual era habitante de Canterlot City y que al parecer la raptaron para hacer horribles experimentos con ella –respondió Shining mientras en su mente recordaba el encuentro con el monstruo deforme al que había dejado que fuera comido por el cocodrilo –Ella creía que yo era su padre y decía que quería ver a su madre, pero al final no pudo encontrar a ambos perdiendo completamente la cabeza.

-V-Vaya realmente no sé qué decir –dijo Guardian Angel quien se sentía culpable debido a que sabía que en aquel momento debía entregar a Shining a Sombra, quien se había revelado como el verdadero traidor del grupo, pero con la historia que le contaba Shining sabía que, aunque ella salvaría su vida condenaría la de miles de personas al seguir permitiendo que Pharmahorse Corporation continuara con sus experimentos –Um… Oye Shining, te llevare con Sombra.

-No tengo problema con ello –respondió Shining con confianza y siguiendo a la policía que lo guío por un pasillo oscuro que llevaba al laboratorio donde lo estaba esperando Sombra –Al Capitán del Equipo Alicorn le debo muchas cosas, asesino a la psicópata de Fluttershy quien mato a Tempest, me ayudo con pistas y sobretodo ha sido un apoyo enorme para nuestro equipo –en ese momento Shining cruzo una puerta metálica ubicada al final del pasillo acompañado por Guardian Angel ingresando finalmente en el laboratorio donde estaba Sombra al tiempo que decía –Prácticamente Sombra es un gran…

De repente Shining dejo de hablar cuando al entrar al laboratorio quedo en shock al ver a Sombra parado frente a un panel de control tecleando un código mientras que en el centro del lugar se encontraban inconscientes Fluttershy y Tempest Shadow, las dos chicas que Sombra le había dicho que estaban muertas.

\- ¿T-Tempest? ¡Tempest! ¡¿Estás bien?! –grito Shining asustado y acercándose a la joven policía que en cuanto sintió las manos del policía comenzó a despertar.

\- ¿S-Shining? –pregunto Tempest sobándose la cabeza para luego abrazar a Shining suspirando aliviada al ver que este seguía con vida –N-No sabes cuánto gusto me da ver que sigues con vida… a pesar de todo este infierno.

-No te preocupes, ahora todo estará bien –dijo Shining quien ayudo a la chica a levantarse del suelo.

-Ah… ¿Q-Qué paso? –pregunto Fluttershy despertando y levantándose lentamente del suelo para luego voltear hacia atrás encontrándose con su compañera acompañada por Shining Armor - ¿T-Tempest? ¿Shining?

\- ¿F-Fluttershy? –pregunto confundido Shining Armor quien no podía creer que la adolescente siguiera viva -P-Pero… Sombra me dijo que…

\- ¡Sombra es un traidor! –grito Tempest llena de coraje y señalando al Capitán del Equipo Alicorn quien continuaba tecleando códigos en el panel de control del lugar - ¡Él trabaja para Pharmahorse Corporation! ¡Es un asesino! ¡Un canalla!

\- ¡Sombra! –grito Shining molesto al sentirse engañado por su Capitán y apuntando su escopeta a Sombra –Quedas detenido por…

\- ¿En serio piensas detenerme Shining? –pregunto Sombra burlonamente para luego voltear a ver a Shining y después asentir con la cabeza, fue entonces que Guardian Angel se colocó detrás del policía y apunto su revolver en la cabeza de este.

-Baja el arma agente Armor –ordeno la policía haciendo que Shining dejara de apuntarle a Sombra.

\- ¿P-Por qué Guardian Angel? ¿Cómo te puedes juntar con esta escoria? –pregunto Shining dolido por ver que su compañera le traicionaba también no solo a él sino a Tempest y a Fluttershy.

-No lo hace por dinero Shining –respondió Sombra esbozando una sonrisa –Es lo mejor que ella puede hacer si no quiere que su mami invalida y su hermanita se conviertan en monstruos ¡Jejejeje!

-No me sorprende tu actitud ni tus métodos Sombra, sobretodo porque provienen de alguien que trabaja para Pharmahorse Corporation –dijo Tempest acercándose y viendo con indignación al Capitán del Equipo Alicorn.

-Pharmahorse es solo una empresa más como cualquiera de las que hay en el país –dijo Sombra para luego voltear a ver a la chica diciendo –Pero no te preocupes hermosa, tu esfuerzo por encontrar la verdad no ha sido en vano y debo decir que aún tenemos mucho por platicar –en ese momento Sombra volteo a ver a Guardian Angel diciendo –Desarma a Shining y vete al elevador, yo iré en unos segundos.

-Si Capitán Sombra –respondió Guardian Angel quitándole la escopeta a Shining y yéndose hacia la puerta que lo llevaría al elevador que minutos antes el joven policía había encontrado en el pasillo de calderas.

-En fin, mis queridos chicos, voy a contarles una pequeña historia –dijo Sombra sonriendo con malicia en cuanto Guardian Angel abandono el lugar dejando a los cuatro agentes solos en aquel lugar mientras que al mismo tiempo el panel de control mostraba una barra verde que se iba llenando lentamente.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno chicos, pues aquí tienen el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic, si se preguntan porque voy de manera acelerada es debido a que tengo mucha inspiración a la hora de escribir, además de que necesito terminar este fic para dar paso a la tercera parte de la saga, pero bueno eso ya lo veremos más adelante.**

**Por ahora no olviden dejar sus reviews, así como agregar la historia a su lista de favoritos o de Follow Story, sin más que decir nos leemos pronto :D**


	10. Capítulo 9: El Final de una Noche

CAPITULO 9: El Final de una Noche Maldita

\- ¿Una pequeña historia sobre qué? –pregunto Shining Armor lleno de coraje - ¿Sobre tus sobornos? ¿Sobre cómo le has cuidado el culo ha Pharmahorse Corporation en los últimos años?

-Esos sobornos de los que hablas son los que han sostenido a Canterlot City y a Sire's Hollow durante años –respondió Sombra sonriendo burlonamente mientras volteaba a ver la barra verde que se mostraba en el panel de control y la cual estaba por llenarse completamente - ¿Acaso crees que las calles pavimentadas o las armas para la policía fueron un regalo de los alcaldes? No seas estúpido Shining, todo eso se ha logrado gracias a Pharmahorse Corporation y a sus dueños.

\- ¿Y era necesario matar personas para ello? –pregunto Fluttershy llorando y sintiendo rabia por las palabras de Sombra - ¿Era necesario matar a mi amiga Twilight?

-Lo de tu amiga Twilight fue algo desafortunado mi querida Fluttershy –respondió Sombra acercándose a la adolescente para luego acariciar su cabello diciendo –El Incidente de Everton no fue por culpa de Pharmahorse Corporation sino de tu amiga que por una tonta pelea termino por esparcir el virus en las instalaciones.

\- ¿M-Mi hermana provoco el Incidente de Everton? ¡¿Qué más nos escondes Sombra?! ¡Habla! –exigió Shining Armor con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón al saber que su hermana había sido la responsable del Incidente en el Instituto Everton.

-Tú hermana destruyo por accidente el contenedor del Virus EVE X-2020 por una pelea que tuvo con su amiga Moon Dancer –respondió Sombra colocándose frente a Shining Armor y viéndolo directamente a los ojos –La información del accidente llegó al cuartel del PH. B. C. S y pudimos actuar a tiempo para sacar a los sobrevivientes, pero no lo hicimos debido al escándalo que podría producirse si esos insignificantes civiles abrían la boca.

\- ¡¿Dejaste a mi hermana y a mi prometida morir?! ¡Eres un maldito asesino! –grito Shining con lágrimas en los ojos y a punto de abalanzarse sobre Sombra, pero al ver que este le apuntaba con su pistola tuvo que contenerse para evitar recibir un disparo por parte del Capitán del Equipo Alicorn.

-La vida está llena de decisiones Shining y es quizás la lección más dolorosa que un ser humano pueda aprender –dijo Sombra sin sentir ningún remordimiento por sus acciones pasadas –Además, tu hermana tuvo la culpa por haber provocado ese accidente y Pharmahorse Corporation simplemente se vio obligada a actuar de la mejor manera.

-Realmente eres un cínico y un cerdo Sombra –dijo Tempest molesta y apretando sus puños debido al coraje que le producían las palabras del Capitán del Equipo Alicorn –No tienes corazón, dejaste morir a todas esas personas inocentes y ahora haces lo mismo con tus propios compañeros… ¡Con tus amigos!

-No me juzgues así linda –dijo Sombra sentándose sobre unas cajas de madera que estaban cerca del panel de control –Ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo de haber estado en mi lugar.

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás seríamos unos asesinos como tú! –respondió Fluttershy enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos –Eres un asesino, un traidor, un poco hombre y un bastardo que le lame las botas a Pharmahorse Corporation solo para satisfacer sus deseos personales… Tú eres… ¡La mierda de Pharmahorse!

-Así que soy un asesino, un traidor, un poco hombre y un bastardo que le lame las botas a Pharmahorse Corporation, si así lo quieres ver… pues está bien lo soy –dijo Sombra burlándose de las palabras de Fluttershy para luego apuntarle en el estómago y jalar el gatillo disparándole a la adolescente quien cayó en el suelo aparentemente muerta.

\- ¡No! ¡Fluttershy! ¡Maldito animal! –le grito Tempest llorando a Sombra para luego acercarse a Fluttershy y auxiliarla.

-Ella me provoco y yo simplemente me vi obligado a responder –dijo Sombra poniéndose de pie y encendiendo su radio para luego hablar a través de este diciendo –Aquí Capitán Sombra a Oficial Spearhead, ¿Me recibe?

-Recibido Capitán Sombra –respondió Spearhead a través de la radio –Acabo de salir de la Comisaría y voy en dirección al Everfree Vacation Center, cambio.

-Recibido –dijo Sombra sonriendo - ¿En cuánto tiempo podrás llegar?

-En una hora Capitán Sombra –respondió Spearhead por la radio –Son las 4:40 de la mañana, yo calculo que a las 5:40 de la mañana ya estaría llegando a su ubicación para recogerle junto con Guardian Angel.

-Me alegra mucho saberlo y espero pueda llegar pronto –dijo Sombra mientras observaba como Tempest Shadow y Shining Armor le dirigían una mirada de indignación y enojo –En cuanto estemos en casa te invitare una cerveza ¡Jajaja!

-No se preocupe Capitán yo conozco un buen lugar –respondió Spearhead –En fin, lo veo en una hora Capitán, cambio y fuera.

-Ah… Bueno compañeros creo que llego la hora que ustedes estaban esperando –dijo Sombra apagando su radio y caminando hacia el panel de control donde al ver que la barra verde que se mostraba ya estaba totalmente llena procedió a presionar un botón rojo que ilumino la capsula principal que estaba en el laboratorio, la cual contenía a un extraño ser humanoide de tamaño gigantesco, piel grisácea, con afiladas garras en sus manos y que tenía su corazón expuesto, el cual latía dándole un aspecto macabro a la criatura –Es hermoso, ¿No lo creen chicos? –pregunto Sombra abriendo los brazos y volteando a ver a Tempest Shadow y a Shining Armor –Esta hermosura es el M-Titán, la evolución definitiva de la especie humana y la semilla que creara un Nuevo Mundo.

-Sombra… ¡Tú estás loco! –dijo Shining nervioso y negando con la cabeza debido a que pensaba que las palabras de su Capitán eran una broma de mal gusto.

-No lo estoy Shining –respondió Sombra sonriendo y presionando otro botón del panel de control haciendo que el líquido de la capsula fuera drenándose poco a poco –Debo admitir que no podría haber logrado mi objetivo si no fuera por ustedes, ahora yo mismo llevare a cabo mi plan.

\- ¿T-Tú plan? –pregunto confundida Tempest - ¡¿Qué estas tramando Sombra?!

-Cosas muy personales querida –respondió Sombra para luego apuntar su arma a los dos jóvenes policías diciendo –Pero me temo que ustedes no estarán vivos para cuando los lleve a cabo y seré honesto no me gustan las despedidas, mucho menos cuando se trata de mis mejores compañeros, así que… espero puedan ser felices juntos en el cielo, no olviden saludar a los demás chicos de mi parte… ¡Ejejejejeje!

El Capitán del Equipo Alicorn estaba por jalar el gatillo hasta que de repente un disparo de revolver proveniente de la oscuridad impacto en su hombro derecho haciendo que el policía cayera en el suelo soltando la pistola, la cual fue recogida rápidamente por Shining Armor mientras que Tempest Shadow volteo hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con su compañera Guardian Angel, la cual había regresado al laboratorio para ayudarlos.

\- ¡Guardian! –exclamo Tempest sorprendida al ver nuevamente a su compañera de equipo.

-Perdóname Tempest –dijo Guardian Angel acercándose a la joven policía para luego voltear a ver a Shining Armor diciendo –También perdóname Shining.

-Tú no eres la responsable, Guardian –dijo Tempest acercándose a su compañera –Sino Pharmahorse Corporation y Sombra.

-Incluso con el riesgo de perder a mi familia –decía Guardian Angel al tiempo que le regresaba a la chica sus armas –No podía dar la espalda a mis amigos de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Guardian Angel –dijo Shining acercándose a su compañera, la cual le regreso también sus armas –En cuanto salgamos de aquí le revelaremos al mundo las fechorías de Pharmahorse Corporation y buscaremos la manera de proteger a tu familia.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Guardian idiota! ¡¿A quién crees que le disparas?! –grito enfurecido Sombra levantándose del suelo y cubriendo su herida con la mano izquierda - ¡Mátalos a ellos! ¡Hazlo! ¡O tu familia se muere!

\- ¡Tú iras a la cárcel Sombra! –grito Shining enojado y apuntándole a Sombra con su escopeta –Serás juzgado por tus crímenes y cuando te vea tras las rejas voy a…

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! –gruño el M-Titán interrumpiendo a Shining y haciendo que los cuatro sobrevivientes voltearan a verlo solo para ser testigos de cómo la criatura rompía el cristal de la capsula para después salir de esta quedándose inmóvil durante algunos segundos.

\- ¡Maldita sea! –exclamo Guardian Angel nerviosa y apuntando su revolver a la criatura.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Si! ¡Eso! ¡Así se hace! –exclamo Sombra emocionado al ver que la criatura había despertado de su letargo, luego volteo a ver a sus tres ex compañeros diciendo –Ustedes tres… Terminaran juntos en el infierno… ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

\- ¡¿Nos quieres a nosotros?! –grito Shining Armor de forma desafiante y apuntando su escopeta al ver que la criatura se acercaba a ellos.

El M-Titán se detuvo durante algunos segundos tras escuchar las palabras de Shining Armor, después volteo hacia la izquierda para ver a Sombra quien se desangraba debido a la herida que le había hecho Guardian Angel y sin dudarlo se acercó lentamente a este haciendo que el Capitán del Equipo Alicorn cambiara su rostro de alegría a uno de terror.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué coño haces?! ¡Mátalos a ellos! ¡A ellos! –ordenaba en voz alta Sombra a la criatura quien no respondía a las palabras del Capitán del Equipo Alicorn - ¡No! ¡A mí no! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡AHHHHH! –grito horrorizado el Capitán del Equipo Alicorn quien intentó huir, pero al darse la vuelta su cuerpo fue traspasado por una de las garras del M-Titán, la cual termino por lanzar su cuerpo contra la puerta que daba al laboratorio contiguo donde quedo tirado rodeado por un gran charco de sangre ante la mirada de los sobrevivientes.

La criatura estaba por acercarse a los tres sobrevivientes que quedaban, pero Guardian Angel abrió fuego disparándole en su cabeza lo cual no detuvo el andar del M-Titán, rápidamente la policía intento golpearlo en su corazón.

Sin embargo, fue derribada de un golpe por aquel monstruoso ser que termino lanzándola contra unos pinchos que estaban en el lugar y los cuales terminaron por atravesar su espalda haciendo que se desangrara poco a poco frente a sus compañeros.

\- ¡No! ¡Guardian! –grito Tempest llorando para luego voltear a ver llena de coraje al M-Titán diciendo - ¡Maldito engendro de mierda!

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Argh! –gruño la criatura molesta volteando a ver a Tempest para empezar a acercarse lentamente a ella.

\- ¡A mi chica no! ¡Monstruo de probeta! –grito Shining disparándole en el pecho al M-Titán haciendo que este retrocediera un poco.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Argh! –gruño la criatura para ahora intentar acercarse a Shining, pero nuevamente recibió un disparo en el pecho esta vez por parte de Tempest.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo maldito infeliz! ¡Nadie toca a mí Shining! ¡Nadie! –grito Tempest al M- Titán quien en ese momento intento atacar a la joven policía con sus garras, pero esta consiguió esquivarlas y aprovecho el momento para dispararle nuevamente.

Shining hizo lo mismo intentando dispararle nuevamente al pecho, pero sus tiros terminaron dándole en los brazos o en la cabeza, lo cual no provoco que la criatura dejara de acercarse a Tempest.

Tempest retrocedió hasta estar cerca del cuerpo de Fluttershy, fue entonces que de manera inesperada esta volvió a levantarse para rápidamente quitarle la escopeta a la joven policía y apuntar al corazón del M-Titán susurrando:

-Esto… es por Twilight.

Fluttershy jalo el gatillo haciendo que el disparo impactara en el corazón de la criatura, la cual cayo en el piso muerta ante la mirada de Tempest Shadow y Shining Armor quienes no podían creer que la adolescente hubiera sido capaz de acabar con semejante monstruo.

-Maldito monstruo… ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno! –dijo Fluttershy pateando el cadáver para luego correr hacia Guardian Angel quien agonizaba - ¡Guardian!

Tempest y Shining Armor corrieron detrás de la adolescente, pues ellos también se sentían preocupados por el estado de salud que guardaba su compañera, el cual no lucía muy bien y daba indicios de que muy pronto moriría.

-Guardian… E-Estarás bien… B-Buscare la manera de curarte –dijo Fluttershy tomando la mano de la policía.

-Yo… L-Lo siento F-Fluttershy –respondió Guardian Angel con voz débil y agonizando –T-Tienes que salir de aquí… T-Todos ustedes deben salir de aquí ahora…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas Guardian?! –pregunto confundida Tempest Shadow a su compañera.

-S-Sombra… t-tenía planeado volar en pedazos este lugar… é-él… me lo contó todo… é-él… activo el sistema de autodestrucción… y este está por iniciar en unos minutos –respondió Guardian Angel quien lentamente movió su brazo para sacar de su bolsillo una fotografía en la que aparecía al lado de su hermana menor y de su madre, la cual entrego a Tempest diciendo –Quiero… q-que las saquen de esa ciudad y las pongan a… s-salvo…

\- ¡No digas eso Guardian! –grito Shining llorando debido a que no podía creer que aquella noche iba a perder una amiga más - ¡Vas a vivir! ¡Vendrás con nosotros y podrán curarte!

-No Shining… y-yo… no creo poder salir de esta… pero… quiero que ustedes lo hagan y prométanme que… harán todo lo posible por acabar con este virus del infierno… q-que revelaran la verdad… a-al mundo –dijo Guardian Angel para luego soltar un último suspiro diciendo –Adiós… chicos.

Tras estas últimas palabras, Guardian Angel cerro los ojos y dejo de respirar, lo cual hizo llorar a los tres sobrevivientes quienes guardaron un minuto de silencio en su honor, luego Shining tomo la placa de su compañera y la guardo en su bolsillo al tiempo que murmuraba:

-Te juro Guardian Angel… que Pharmahorse pagara por esto.

Después de unos minutos una luz roja empezó a iluminar el laboratorio y todas las instalaciones del _Everfree Vacation Center_, la luz venía acompañada por una fuerte alarma junto con una voz artificial femenina que a través de las bocinas decía:

\- ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡EL SISTEMA DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN HA SIDO ACTIVADO! ¡TODO EL PERSONAL DEBE EVACUAR LA ZONA DE INMEDIATO! ¡REPITO! ¡EVACUEN LA ZONA! ¡TODAS LAS CERRADURAS HAN SIDO DESACTIVADAS Y ABIERTAS!

-Ah… Será mejor irnos de aquí ya –dijo Shining a Fluttershy y a Tempest quienes asintieron con la cabeza para luego seguir a Shining hasta la puerta que llevaba al laboratorio contiguo donde para sorpresa de todos ellos no se encontraba el cadáver del ahora ex Capitán del Equipo Alicorn – ¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡¿Dónde está Sombra?! –exclamo Shining sorprendido al no encontrar el cuerpo del policía traidor.

\- ¿É-Él… s-se fue? –pregunto nerviosa Fluttershy quien estaba en shock al ver que en el sitio lo único que había era un charco de sangre - ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?! ¡Él recibió un disparo y esa cosa traspaso su cuerpo! ¡Debería estar muerto!

-Um… Creo que ya sé porque logro sobrevivir ese hijo de puta –dijo Tempest agachándose y tomando con su mano derecha una pequeña jeringa blanca vacía que tenía pintado el logo de Pharmahorse Corporation, la cual se encontraba tirada en el suelo –Tarde o temprano tendrás que pagar por tus crímenes Sombra, algún día te pondremos la mano encima –pensó la joven policía para luego arrojar al suelo la jeringa diciendo - ¡Vámonos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Tempest Shadow abrió la puerta del laboratorio contiguo, en compañía de Shining Armor y Fluttershy lo cruzo hasta llegar a la puerta que llevaba al pasillo de calderas donde los tres tomaron el ascensor que los llevo finalmente hacia el helipuerto donde esperaban encontrarse con Spearhead, su compañero quien horas antes los había abandonado y que ahora volvía para recogerlos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de una habitación llena de monitores y pantallas ubicada en el tercer piso del Hotel, Sombra se encontraba parado frente a una computadora tratando de extraer varios archivos y documentos relacionados con las investigaciones biológicas realizadas por Pharmahorse Corporation, pero al intentarlo solo le apareció un mensaje de error indicándole que dichos archivos ya no se encontraban almacenados en la computadora y que estos habían sido enviados de forma automática al PH.M.F.-013, la computadora y servidor central de _Pharmahorse Corporation_, esto debido a la autodestrucción de las instalaciones.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No! –grito Sombra furioso y tomando el monitor con sus manos para luego aventarlo contra la pared rompiéndolo - ¡No es justo! ¡No! ¡Hijos de perra!

-Oh… No te sientas mal Sombra –dijo burlonamente una voz artificial femenina proveniente de las bocinas que había en la habitación –Tus servicios ya no eran tan requeridos como antes, fuiste y siempre serás un peón.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! –pregunto Sombra molesto a la voz artificial debido a que no le agradaban los comentarios que esta hacía.

-Mi nombre es Silver Crown y mi trabajo es resguardar la información de Pharmahorse Corporation para evitar que peones como tú la usen en su contra –respondió la voz artificial femenina - ¿Realmente creíste que podrías acceder a los servidores y a la información tan fácilmente? No seas ingenuo Sombra, eres un simple peón, un sirviente, un hombre al servicio de la compañía, un tonto que creyó que podría engañar a sus superiores, un simple idiota con delirios de grandeza… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

\- ¡Cállate! –grito Sombra lleno de ira y rompiendo de una patada el CPU de la computadora haciendo que la voz dejara de hablar –Se arrepentirán de haberme hecho esto… ¡Se arrepentirán!

Tras estas palabras Sombra salió de la habitación y camino por los pasillos del Hotel donde algunos Crimson Heads intentaron atacarlo, pero él con un solo golpe de sus puños los lanzaba por los aires haciendo que estos se estrellaran contra la pared muriendo instantáneamente, así fue todo su recorrido hasta que finalmente llego al vestíbulo donde varios infectados intentaron morderlo.

Sombra tomo el sillón que se encontraba en el lugar y con una fuerza sobrehumana lo levanto del suelo para usarlo como un objeto contundente para así golpear a todos los Crimson Head quienes terminaron muertos en tan solo unos segundos, incluso algunos perros zombis que intentaron morder al ex Capitán por detrás eran esquivados a una gran velocidad por el policía quien corría sobre las paredes para esquivarlos y posteriormente rematarlos de un golpe.

-Malditos perros mugrosos –dijo Sombra viendo sus manos empapadas con la sangre de los infectados para luego salir por la puerta principal desde donde empezó a correr rápidamente a una gran velocidad para dirigirse hacia el camino de tierra que lo llevaría hasta la carretera que conducía a Canterlot City.

En tan solo unos minutos el ex Capitán del Equipo Alicorn logro llegar a la orilla de la carretera y para su buena fortuna se topó con una vieja camioneta roja que era conducida por un joven granjero de piel rosa, cabello naranja brillante, vestido con camisa de vestir roja.

Sombra le hizo la parada al conductor, el cual al ver las manchas de sangre que tenía el uniforme del policía se detuvo para auxiliarlo, el joven granjero bajo del vehículo llevando entre sus manos un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

\- ¡Oficial! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¡¿Qué paso?! –pregunto el conductor al tiempo que se acercaba a Sombra para ayudarlo.

-Estoy bien muchacho –dijo Sombra sonriendo de forma amable y colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Big señor, Big McIntosh –respondió el joven granjero dándole la mano al policía - ¿Acaso sufrió algún percance? ¿Tuvo alguna falla mecánica? ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-No se preocupe joven McIntosh –respondió Sombra soltando un suspiro para luego esbozar una sonrisa diciendo - ¿A dónde se dirige?

-Voy a mi granja que está en las afueras de Canterlot City –respondió Big McIntosh –Acabo de regresar de Sire's Hollow debido a que cubrí un pedido de manzana que solicito el supermercado de esa ciudad.

-Sire's Hollow ¿Eh? –dijo Sombra sonriendo maliciosamente para luego apretar sus puños y gritar asustado - ¡Cuidado! ¡Un lobo salvaje!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! –respondió Big McIntosh volteando hacia atrás asustado mientras que Sombra con un movimiento rápido termino por romperle el cuello al chico quien cayó en el suelo muerto.

Sombra comenzó a reír al tiempo que le quitaba las llaves de la camioneta y la billetera al cadáver, el cual arrastro hasta un arbusto ubicado a la orilla de la carretera donde lo oculto, después camino hacia la camioneta, encendió el vehículo, dio media vuelta y finalmente condujo en dirección contraria alejándose rápidamente de aquel lugar para luego perderse en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo el ascensor que transportaba a Shining Armor, Tempest Shadow y Fluttershy llegó al helipuerto, los tres sobrevivientes salieron por la puerta para rápidamente asomarse por la barandilla donde pudieron observar como las cabañas del _Everfree Vacation Center_ se estaban incendiando llevándose con ello toda la evidencia sobre los crímenes de Pharmahorse Corporation.

\- ¡Carajo! ¡¿Dónde estará Spearhead?! –exclamo Shining Armor nervioso mientras buscaba en el cielo alguna señal del helicóptero.

\- ¡Ayúdenme con esto! –grito Fluttershy a ambos policías mientras arrastraba con sus manos un pesado maletín metálico que contenía unas bengalas.

Tempest y Shining corrieron hacia la adolescente para ayudarla, luego abrieron el maletín y con ayuda de un botón que este contenía lanzaron las bengalas al cielo, lo cual provocó que minutos después apareciera en el cielo un helicóptero perteneciente al Departamento de Policía de Canterlot City, esto hizo que los tres sobrevivientes sonrieran de felicidad al ver su oportunidad para escapar del lugar, pero repentinamente sus sonrisas se borraron cuando sintieron un fuerte temblor proveniente del subsuelo.

Fue entonces que un enorme agujero apareció en una parte del techo emergiendo de este el M-Titán quien dando un salto se paró frente a los tres sobrevivientes para después intentar atacarlos con sus garras, por suerte los dos policías y la adolescente consiguieron esquivar el ataque.

\- ¡Realmente este monstruo no entiende! –grito molesto Shining disparándole en el pecho a la criatura quien se acercaba lentamente a él - ¡Muérete maldito!

\- ¡Argh! ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! ¡Argh! ¡Grrr! –gruño la criatura intentando atacar al joven policía, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió los disparos que Fluttershy le hacía con su pistola, por lo que el M-Titán ahora camino hacia donde estaba la adolescente intentando atacarla.

\- ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Aléjate de mis amigos! –le grito Fluttershy a la criatura haciendo que esta corriera hacia ella enojado, pero nuevamente se detuvo en cuanto Tempest Shadow le disparo por detrás por lo que ahora intento embestir a la joven policía.

\- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! –pregunto de forma retadora Tempest haciendo que el M-Titán lanzara un gruñido para intentar embestir a la policía, pero Shining le lanzó sus dos granadas por detrás haciendo que el monstruo se quedara inmovilizado por algunos segundos, tiempo que aprovecho Tempest para alejarse de él.

Los tres sobrevivientes continuaron disparándole hasta que finalmente se quedaron sin balas, los tres se tomaron de las manos esperando a que el M-Titán los asesinara, pero por fortuna el helicóptero llego a tiempo y de este cayo un lanzacohetes RPG-7 mientras que desde la cabina Spearhead les grito:

\- ¡Utilicen eso para protegerse el culo! ¡Acaben con eso! ¡Sea lo que sea!

Tempest Shadow asintió con la cabeza y junto con los dos sobrevivientes corrió hacia el lanzacohetes, ella tomo el arma, apunto y finalmente jalo el gatillo disparando el arma logrando acertar el tiro justo en el corazón del M-Titán quien voló en pedazos frente a los ojos de los sobrevivientes quienes sonrieron orgullosos al ver que aquel monstruo finalmente había muerto.

El helicóptero descendió lentamente sobre el helipuerto, Tempest, Shining y Fluttershy abordaron rápidamente el vehículo, el cual se elevó nuevamente llevándose a los tres sobrevivientes lejos del _Everfree Vacation Center_, el lugar que se había convertido en un infierno no solo para los policías sino para varios civiles inocentes.

Los dos policías y la adolescente se asomaron por la ventana para ver por última vez aquel lugar, pasaron algunos segundos y finalmente el sitio exploto destruyendo toda la evidencia que Pharmahorse Corporation había ocultado por años, todos aquellos monstruos, todos esos experimentos inhumanos y toda la información fue borrada para siempre.

-Y así lo ocurrido en Everton se repite –dijo Shining soltando un suspiro al ver aquella escena para luego sentarse en uno de los asientos del helicóptero al lado de Tempest.

-Ah… ¿Crees que se haya terminado? –pregunto Fluttershy sentándose en el asiento que estaba frente a Shining Armor.

-No, esto no se ha terminado –respondió Shining volteando a ver a Tempest Shadow quien se recargo sobre su hombro para dormir, el joven policía acaricio el cabello de la chica y le dio un beso en los labios para luego voltear a ver hacia la ventana observando como a lo lejos el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte anunciando un nuevo día –Esto… es solo el comienzo.

Tras decir estas palabras Shining cerró los ojos quedándose dormido, Fluttershy hizo lo mismo al igual que Tempest Shadow mientras que el helicóptero continúo volando en dirección hacia Canterlot City terminando así aquella noche de pesadilla para los tres sobrevivientes.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno chicos, pues este es el capítulo final y si puede que sea corto o que algunos esperaban más batalla, pero tomando en cuenta que el fic se inspira en el primer videojuego de Resident Evil pues quise basarme en ese final, aunque puede que en la secuela ("The World of Dead 3" y que estará basado en la Historia de Resident Evil 2) haya más pelea, más acción y probablemente capítulos más largos.**

**Pero esto aún no se termina porque falta el epilogo (que sería como la escena postcreditos XD) que saldrá muy pronto, así que estén pendientes porque en este se mostrara el destino de Shining Armor, Tempest Shadow y Fluttershy así como algunos detalles de los próximos personajes que aparecerán en la secuela :D**

**No olviden comentar, agregar la historia a Follow o Favorite Story.**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto :) **


	11. Epílogo: El Inicio de una Nueva Vida

Epílogo: "El Inicio de una Nueva Vida".

El reloj marcaba las 8:00 de la mañana, el sol brillaba en el cielo mientras que en el interior de una oficina ubicada dentro de la Comisaría de Policía de Canterlot City, los tres sobrevivientes del Incidente en el _Everfree Vacation Center_ se encontraban reunidos con un hombre de piel azul oscuro, cabello y barba negra, vestido con un elegante traje gris, el cual estaba sentado en un escritorio fumando una pipa mientras escuchaba con atención como cada uno de los sobrevivientes le narraba todo lo que habían vivido y visto durante su incursión en aquellas instalaciones propiedad de la Empresa Pharmahorse Corporation.

-A ver si entendí, ¿Están ustedes tres diciéndome que encontraron zombis asesinos en un Hotel propiedad de Pharmahorse Corporation y que a la vez estos son producto de un virus creado por esa empresa? –pregunto el hombre de barba negra desconfiando de los testimonios que decían los sobrevivientes.

-Pero es la verdad Jefe Iron Will –dijo Shining con insistencia y sintiéndose un poco molesto de ver que el Jefe del Departamento de Policía de Canterlot City no le creía –El Capitán Sombra era un traidor y un infiltrado de Pharmahorse Corporation, él fue el responsable de la muerte de varios compañeros nuestros en aquel maldito lugar.

-El problema con los testimonios de usted y de sus amigos mi estimado Shining Armor –dijo Iron Will levantándose del escritorio –Es que son demasiado irreales para ser tomados en serio, la prensa local e incluso nacional los tacharía de locos.

\- ¡Que importa lo que diga la prensa! –exclamo enojada Tempest Shadow y golpeando con su puño derecho el escritorio –Pharmahorse Corporation hace experimentos ilegales y deben ser castigados por ello.

-Pharmahorse Corporation le da de comer a varias familias no solo de nuestra ciudad sino también de la ciudad de Sire's Hollow –dijo Iron Will quien ya se sentía un poco fastidiado por la insistencia de los tres sobrevivientes - ¿Ustedes tres les darán trabajo? Y si Pharmahorse resulta absuelto de los cargos, ¿Ustedes darán la cara si ellos los demandan por difamación? Porque yo no estoy dispuesto a quedar en ridículo frente a toda la ciudad solo porque dos policías y una estudiante aseguraron ver muertos vivientes en el Bosque Everfree.

\- ¡Podría reabrir el Caso del Incidente en el Instituto Everton! –dijo Fluttershy llena de coraje al ver que el Jefe del Departamento de Policía de Canterlot City no quería proceder contra la empresa farmacéutica –Mi amiga murió por culpa de esos macabros experimentos… ¡Merece justicia!

-Señorita Fluttershy lamento mucho lo que le paso a su amiga, pero es bastante ridículo y absurdo reabrir un caso que fue resulto hace mucho tiempo –respondió Iron Will con frialdad y sin sentir empatía por el dolor que pasaba la adolescente –Usted y sus amigas fueron testigos de cómo el oficial Armor junto con el voluntario Flash Sentry les entregaban la mochila, la ropa y los huesos de su amiga, ¿Qué más pruebas quiere?

\- ¡Mi amada murió en Everton y casi yo muero también! –grito Shining apretando los puños y con ganas de golpear a Iron Will –Por favor… ¡Tiene que proceder!

-Lo siento Armor, pero no puedo hacerlo –dijo Iron Will sentándose nuevamente en el escritorio –Si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes retirarte a descansar, tal vez algo de aire fresco te quite lo loco.

\- ¿Sabe algo Iron Will? Si tengo algo más que decir –dijo Shining Armor asintiendo con la cabeza y poniendo sobre la mesa su placa de policía - ¡Renunció! –grito el joven policía para después salir de la oficina.

\- ¡Pues lárgate! –le grito Iron Will enojado a Shining Armor –Igual con Tempest me basta para…

\- ¡Yo también renunció! –grito Tempest Shadow interrumpiendo al Jefe del Departamento de Policía de Canterlot City y colocando su placa sobre la mesa para igualmente salir de la oficina.

\- ¿Y tú que Fluttershy? ¿También nos vas a abandonar? –pregunto Iron Will volteando a ver a la adolescente.

\- ¡Si! ¡Yo no quiero ser parte de esto! –respondió Fluttershy enojada y tirando un bote de lápices que había en el escritorio para luego salir de la oficina dejando solo a Iron Will y quien simplemente continúo fumando su pipa sin preocupación.

Fluttershy camino por los pasillos de la Comisaría de Policía de Canterlot City, bajo las escaleras y finalmente salió del lugar solo para encontrarse en las escalinatas con los dos jóvenes policías quienes la esperaban con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer Fluttershy? –pregunto Tempest a la adolescente.

-Ah… Creo que me voy a ir de Canterlot City –respondió Fluttershy con firmeza –Después de todo lo que paso y todo lo que vi creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer en esta maldita ciudad.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de tus amigas? ¿No les dirás lo qué paso con Twilight? –pregunto Tempest Shadow.

-No, si lo hago solo pondrán sus vidas en riesgo –respondió Fluttershy suspirando y agachando la cabeza –Y sin magia no podrán hacer nada para defenderse, lo mejor será que me vaya sin avisarles.

\- ¿Y a dónde iras? –pregunto Shining Armor sintiéndose preocupado por la amiga de su hermana.

-Probablemente me vaya a Saint Croix en las Islas Vírgenes –respondió Fluttershy –Creo que… podría ser un buen lugar para esconderme de Pharmahorse Corporation y sus secuaces, al menos hasta que ellos caigan.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que no te seguirán? –pregunto Shining quien temía por la vida de la adolescente.

-Si me voy a la casa de mis padres es obvio que irán a por mí rápidamente, pero ninguno de ellos sospecharía que una adolescente como yo se iría a vivir a un lugar turístico como Saint Croix –respondió Fluttershy –Tengo dinero ahorrado y puedo irme esta misma noche, probablemente allá pueda obtener un trabajo rápidamente que me permita vivir con tranquilidad.

-Entiendo, pues… te deseo suerte Fluttershy –dijo Tempest dándole un abrazo a la adolescente –Espero que pronto podamos volver a vernos.

-No te preocupes Tempest, sé que algún día podremos estar nuevamente juntos –respondió Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-Ah… Se ve que sabes lo que haces, así que te deseo lo mejor Fluttershy y que muy pronto pueda volver a verte –dijo Shining Armor dándole un abrazo a la adolescente –Cuídate mucho.

-Igualmente ustedes –dijo Fluttershy separándose del joven policía para luego irse caminando por la acera hasta perderse entre los habitantes de la ciudad quienes empezaban a deambular por las calles iniciando así sus actividades cotidianas.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer Shining? –pregunto Tempest abrazando a Shining para darle un beso en los labios, pero el joven policía la detuvo lo cual sorprendió a la chica - ¿Q-Qué pasa Shining?

-Ah… Tempest, sabes muy bien que me gustaría estar a tu lado e iniciar una nueva vida –respondió Shining soltando un suspiro –Pero no creo poder vivir tranquilo sabiendo que Pharmahorse Corporation se encuentra aun haciendo esos malditos experimentos a costa de la vida de inocentes.

\- ¿E-Estás… cortando conmigo? –pregunto Tempest con lágrimas en los ojos y con el corazón roto.

-Yo… S-Si… No me gustaría ponerte en riesgo nuevamente… ¡No quiero perderte Tempest! Eres una gran chica y me sentiría culpable si algo te llegase a pasar… Yo… L-Lo siento –respondió Shining llorando debido a que por dentro le dolía tener que terminar su relación para no poner en peligro a Tempest.

-Shining… Tú sabes que te amo y que también te aprecio –dijo Tempest tomando de la mano al joven policía –Pero… si lo crees necesario para acabar con Pharmahorse… debes saber que estas muy equivocado si crees que así lograras alejar a Pharmahorse de mí… Llévame contigo Shining… ¡No quiero estar sola! ¡No quiero!

Shining se quedó callado durante algunos segundos debido a que no esperaba una respuesta así por parte de la joven policía, sin más que decir el joven policía abrazo a la chica y dijo:

-Tempest… ¿Quieres ayudarme a acabar con Pharmahorse Corporation?

-Si… quiero ayudarte –respondió Tempest aceptando el abrazo de Shining, el cual le dio un beso en los labios para después alejarse ambos de la Comisaría de Policía de Canterlot City y caminando tomados de la mano hasta perderse entre los transeúntes que estaban en la calle.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor de una casa ubicada en los suburbios, Sunset Shimmer se encontraba sentada en una mesa desayunando un plato de cereal en compañía de Spike, quien se había convertido para ella en uno de sus mejores amigos y que le ayudaba a mitigar el dolor que aun sentía por la pérdida de Twilight.

-Ah… Otro día y aun extraño a Twilight –pensaba Sunset con cierta tristeza –Aun no entiendo porque mi Diario Mágico dejo de funcionar al igual que el Portal a Equestria, ¿Acaso la Princesa Twilight lo cerró? Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿Por qué?

De repente los pensamientos de la chica de piel color ámbar claro fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre de su casa, el cual hizo que esta se pusiera de pie y caminara hacia la puerta para abrirla encontrándose con un chico de piel azul marino, cabellos de tonos azul claro y azul celeste, vestido con un uniforme de FedEx, este llevaba en sus manos un paquete para la adolescente.

\- ¿Es usted Sunset Shimmer? –pregunto el chico a Sunset.

-Sí, ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Sunset confundida debido a que no esperaba recibir un paquete.

-Soy Shield Imagination y vengo a entregarle este paquete desde Florida –dijo el chico entregándole el paquete a la chica –Con su permiso Señorita Shimmer –dijo Shield Imagination quien tras entregarle a la chica el misterioso paquete se subió a la camioneta de FedEx para después arrancar e irse del lugar.

\- ¿Un paquete de Florida? –se preguntó Sunset confundida - ¿Yo no tengo amigos en Florida? Ni siquiera sé dónde queda eso.

La chica de piel color ámbar entro nuevamente a su casa, se sentó en el sillón de la sala y procedió a abrir el paquete, ella retiro cuidadosamente la envoltura, así como la tapa de la caja solo para encontrar dentro de esta una pistola semiautomática Beretta 92FS, una caja de munición y un cuchillo militar.

\- ¿U-Un arma? ¿Por qué alguien me mandaría un arma? –se preguntaba Sunset confundida para luego encontrar dentro del paquete una postal de Sire's Hollow junto con una fotografía de su amiga Twilight Sparkle - ¿T-Twilight? ¿Por qué hay una fotografía de Twilight? –pregunto Sunset tomando la fotografía para examinarla encontrando detrás de ella un mensaje que la dejo en shock haciendo que soltara la fotografía diciendo –T-Twilight está… ¿viva?

**FIN**

**Bueno chicos pues con este epílogo finaliza la segunda parte de esta saga de The World of Dead, como pueden ver decidí que Fluttershy se ocultara debido a que como dije antes estos fics estan basados en la Historia de Resident Evil y Rebecca Chambers (que en este fic está representada por el papel de Fluttershy) no vuelve a aparecer salvo en menciones, por lo que decidí crear esa excusa de que se escondía de Pharmahorse Corporation para evitar ser capturada.**

**Sobre porque Shining Armor y Tempest se van juntos y porque ninguno de ellos se queda en la ciudad (tal y como sucede en la Historia de Resident Evil donde Chris se va pero Jill se queda) se debe a que la destrucción de Canterlot City por el virus va a ser un poco diferente y no pienso poner a Tempest como Jill intentando escapar pero eso lo verán en los siguientes fics.**

**Por ahora aquí termina esta aventura y agradezco las reviews así como el apoyo por parte de mis lectores para continuar esta saga que ha empezado a ganar simpatías y que espero continuar ya que como Stan Lee "**_**Yo escribo para mi**_**", por lo que me gusta que a otros les guste lo que hago.**

**En fin, no olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook y darle Favorite Story o Follow Story a este fic así como dejar sus reseñas.**

**Nos leemos pronto en la secuela :D**


End file.
